Christmas Challenge - Calendrier de l'avent - Noël
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Un OS sur Harry Potter publié tous les jours du 1er au 25 du mois, dans l'attente de Noël, comme un calendrier de l'avent ! À en rire et à en pleurer... :-)
1. Présentation

**.**

**Hello to you wizard !**

Je participe au CHRISTMAS CHALLENGE ! C'est à dire que je vais publier une histoire tous les jours du 1er au 25 décembre. (comme s'il s'agissait d'un calendrier de l'avent !)

_Tous les OS seront sur Harry Potter, _

Si quiconque à des **idées** à proposer, des **suggestions**, je suis preneuse ! Vous pouvez me lancer des **défis** en proposant des **couples** ou des **intrigues** ! Je les relèverai ;)

Je ne me suis pas fixée de taille ou quoi que ce soit, il faut juste à chaque fois que l'histoire soit censée, complète et me plaise !

**Si vous avez donc un défi d'OS à me lancer, c'est le moment ! **

Si vous-même participez à ce défi, prévenez moi, je serai enchantée de pouvoir lire vos OS du challenge ! :D

_Bisous et bonne lecture !_

.

.


	2. Day 1 Triangle Amoureux

**.**

** Hello ! **

**Comment allez vous pour ce premier jour du calendrier de l'avant ? **

**Voici le premier OS qui est en réponse au défi de Hermione3370 qui voulait un triangle amoureux Harry-Draco-Hermione !**

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire !_

_._

* * *

.

_Day 1. Triangle amoureux_

.

Hermione ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle voyait quelqu'un comme ça. Les cicatrices de ce jeune homme sont comme les abysses. Les gens ordinaires ne voient pas à quel point elles sont profondes. Les gens sont insensibles aux blessures des autres. Et plus particulièrement si ces autres, comme Malfoy, s'efforcent de paraître absolument heureux, parfaits et supérieurs à tout individu. Elle était bien décidée à l'aider. Elle savait qu'il cachait un lourd secret. Elle, Ron et Harry l'avaient surpris avec sa mère sur le chemin de traverse et depuis, ses deux amis ne cessaient de prétendre qu'il était devenu Mangemort. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas y croire. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça.

Assise à l'écart dans la bibliothèque, prétextant un devoir de Métamorphose à finir, elle était en fait en pleine réflexion sur celui qui hantait ses pensées. Serpentard, blond, froid. En un mot, Malfoy. Elle avait déjà suffisamment fait le tri dans ses pensées pour admettre que oui elle l'aimait et que non elle n'en aurait pas honte. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient au courant bien qu'ils ne l'acceptent très difficilement. À sa grande surprise, c'était surtout Harry qui avait mal réagit. Elle s'attendait plus à ce que ce soit Ron qui en face tout un plat… Enfin bon. Maintenant, sa seule préoccupation était qu'elle avait l'intention d'avouer ses sentiments à Draco, ou du moins à essayer de l'approcher pour espérer le séduire.

Non loin de là, Harry observait le fruit de ses envies. Dissimulé derrière l'une des grandes étagères de la bibliothèque, il épiait Hermione. Celle-ci avait dit devoir travailler sa métamorphose alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait déjà terminé son devoir depuis longtemps. Il soupira lorsqu'il la vit passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et relever sa frange, dévoilant son joli front et ses yeux marrons. Elle était si jolie. Elle haussa la tête et il se recula prestement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne le surprenne à la surveiller. Depuis qu'elle avait avoué éprouver des sentiments pour Malfoy, il se sentait détruit. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il crevait de jalousie. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'est rendu comte qu'il tenait à Hermione bien plus que comme une simple amie. Dorénavant, Malfoy serait d'autant plus son rival.

Mais que faisait Potter collé contre les livres du rayonnage ainsi ? Telle était la question qui taraudait Draco Malfoy. Il avait décidé de venir réviser ses cours d'astronomie à la bibliothèque et en voyant son meilleur ennemi, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre place assez près de ce dernier pour pouvoir le regarder à volonté. Enfin dans une certaine mesure tout de même. Il ne manquerait plus que le Saint-Potter et son joli petit cul remarquent qu'ils étaient l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Quand Draco avait réalisé qu'il avait un penchant pour la gent masculine il y a deux ans, il avait relativement pu le supporter sans se taper la tête sur les murs à la manière d'un elfe de maison. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'est avéré que le seul homme sur cette planète à réussir à le captiver, le fasciner et l'exciter, soit Harry Potter lui même, il avait bien failli se jeter dans une fosse remplie de tentacula vénéneuse. Et encore, c'est peu dire. Pourtant, il se félicitait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu connaître d'aussi merveilleux rêves, d'aussi belles nuits où il se réveillait, haletant, avec la seule sublime image de Potter dans sa tête ? Il en avait d'abord eu la gerbe, puis, progressivement ces rêves sont presque devenus vitaux pour lui. Les uniques moments de bonheur intense qu'il pouvait vivre.

Trop curieux de ce que ce brun à lunette pouvait observer, Draco se leva nonchalamment et alla se poster juste à coté d'Harry, prétextant un livre à chercher dans ce rayon. Lorsque Potter sentit une présence à coté de lui, il tourna la tête subitement et eut un sursaut d'horreur.

-Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Potter, répondit calmement Malfoy sans même lui accorder un regard. Il dut cependant avoir recours un une immense maitrise de soi pour contrôler ses yeux qui étrangement voulait dévier vers le gryffondor à ses cotés.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Siffla le brun.

-Ça s'appelle une bibliothèque, Potter, en l'occurrence, je cherche donc un livre. En revanche, je me demande bien ce que TOI tu fais là. Si tu colles encore plus tes yeux et ton nez aux livres, tu vas finir par y déposer de la morve, dit-il narquoisement. De la morve de balafré, voyons Potter, ait un peu pitié des livres !

-Ta gueule Malfoy, ta seule présence ici contamine tous les livres existants.

Le concerné haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser tout de même qu'étonnamment l'idée d'avoir de la morve d'Harry sur lui ne le dégoutait même pas. Il secoua la tête vivement à cette vision. Tu es un Malfoy voyons ! Reprend toi ! Sur ce, il sortit un livre du rayon au hasard et fit semblant de le feuilleter. Tout en redressant la tête vers Harry qui avait regardé avec curiosité le livre que tenait Draco.

-Tiens, tiens, « Grandeur et décadence de l'amour chez les sorciers », sérieusement Malfoy, je ne te savais pas porté sur l'histoire de l'amour, ricana Harry en levant son visage amusé vers le blond.

Ce dernier referma soudainement le livre de surprise pour en lire le titre. Merde ! Il n'était décidemment pas dans le bon rayon. Gêné et ses pommettes virant au rouge, il reposa précipitamment le livre.

-Il est évident que ce n'est pas toi qui chercheras un moyen de te débarrasser de ton trop grand nombre d'admiratrice ! Grogna-t-il, regarde ta tête !

Draco tenta de le regarder avec une expression qu'il voulait des plus hargneuses, mais son regard croisa les yeux émeraudes d'Harry et il se sentit défaillir. Il s'éloigna rapidement, prit ses affaires et alla s'asseoir dans l'espace d'à coté. Il n'y avait presque personne, si ce n'est cette Granger qui avait probablement du élire domicile dans cette bibliothèque.

Harry vit avec horreur le serpentard s'asseoir à la table de sa dulcinée. Erreur fatale. Si il restait en sa compagnie, il risquait de découvrir qu'en dépit de son statut sanguin, Hermione était pleine de qualité et était capable de lui plaire. Bien, réfléchis Harry, réfléchis. Si tu veux connaître ton ennemi, vois les choses à travers ses yeux. Et, ni une ni deux, il prit également son sac et alla s'asseoir juste à coté d'Hermione.

A cet instant, Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel avait le regard le plus meurtrier. Hermione qui semblait rageuse de n'avoir pu partager un instant d'intimité avec le blond de plus de cinq secondes. Ou Draco qui était partagé entre une jalousie intense en voyant la proximité des deux et une colère de voir que cet imbécile l'avait volontairement suivit, pour l'emmerder évidemment. Toute fois, Harry n'en fit rien. Ses lèvres formèrent un grand sourire dédié à Hermione puis se transformèrent en un rictus narquois alors qu'il se tournait vers le blond.

-Harry ! Chuchota Hermione, énervée, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-je travaille.

-Toi ? À cette heure ? Et sur quoi travailles tu ? Tu ne vois pas que tu viens peut être de gâcher le meilleur moment de ma vie ?

-Je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux se méfier de cette fouine bondissante. Je ne fais que surveiller tes arrières, murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira, tout en lançant un petit regard en direction du blond. Puis elle se retourna vers Harry.

-Tu vois, en plus il regarde vers là !

-C'est normal, j'ai parlé avec lui avant.

-Quoi ? S'outra Hermione, de quoi avez vous parlé ? Vous êtes incapables de parler ensemble.

Harry sourit et préféra changer de sujet, s'il lui disait que Draco faisait des recherches sur l'amour, Hermione pourrait se dire que le blond est un grand romantique et deviendrait encore plus dingue de lui. Mauvaise idée.

-Et toi ? Cette métamorphose, ça avance ? Demanda-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil sur le parchemin devant Hermione.

Hermione tenta de le cacher mais il était trop tard, Harry l'avait déjà attraper et commencer à lire des brides de phrases :

-« Je t'aime autant que je te connais et je te connais autant que je t'aime. Je vois tes cicatrices, je sais que tu souffres. Je te comprends mieux que personne. » Ma parole, Herm, c'est une déclaration d'amour ? S'insurgea-t-il.

Harry ayant parlé trop fort, Draco releva la tête avec intérêt.

-Tu te mets à la poésie Potty ? Pas mal, mais si tu lui parles de souffrance à ta chérie, je doute qu'elle trouve cela très passionné et romantique, se moqua le blond avec arrogance.

Au fond de lui, Draco était bouillant d'amertume, à qui écrivait-il de si belles phrases ? En fait, il valait peut être mieux qu'il ne sache pas, pour la sécurité de ladite amoureuse.

-Comment peux tu dire des paroles aussi blessante mais avec tant d'élégance ? S'extasia Hermione avec admiration.

Harry se tapa le front de sa main. Ah, si vraiment il le fallait. Après tout, l'amour ne se contrôlait pas !

-C'est bon, je vous laisse, râla-t-il en se levant.

Hermione lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et fixa Draco avec une si grande intensité qu'on aurait cru qu'elle sondait son âme.

-Malfoy ! Draco, je veux dire, je dois te parler.

Or, ce dernier suivait des yeux le départ de Potter.

-Draco ! Je te parle !

Il reporta son attention sur elle, en soupirant. Si espérait pouvoir séduire Potter, il allait bien falloir qu'il apprenne à la supporter.

-Que veux-tu Granger ?

Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

-Tu m'as parlé gentiment ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Dingue ! Fit-il avec ironie.

-Je dois t'avouer un truc…

-Ba crache le morceau, dit-il alors qu'il remballait ses affaires. Maintenant que Potter était partit, il n'avait même plus envie de bosser. Juste de savoir où son lion avait bien pu aller.

-Tu me plais, susurra-t-elle.

Malfoy faillit s'étrangler et tomber de sa chaise.

-QUOI ?

-Hé ! Soit discret ! Rigola-t-elle.

-Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?

Hermione se rembrunit légèrement.

-Mais… Mais… Depuis quelques temps, tu ne fais que me regarder ! Tu as toujours les yeux rivés sur nous !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sur vous ? Mais tu es tarée ! Déjà Granger, j'aime les hommes. Alors désolé si je t'ai fais des faux-espoirs lorsque mon regard à hasardeusement croisé le tien !

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, complètement chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer ! Cette Granger était vraiment folle ! « Tu ne fais que me regarder », parle plutôt du balafré qui t'accompagne H24 où que tu ailles ! Pensa-t-il avec énervement. D'ailleurs, il était passé où celui là ? Il remonta le couloir rapidement, courant presque, lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta soudainement.

-Alors ?

Ce seul mot, cette seule intonation de voix l'avait fait se retourner sur ses pas d'un coup. Potter. Potter qui sortait d'une des embrasures de fenêtre. Visiblement, il l'avait attendu.

-Alors quoi ?

-Hé bien tu sais… Hermione ?

-Oh !

-Oh quoi ? Vous sortez ensemble ou non ?

-NON ! S'exclama-t-il. Elle ne me plait absolument pas !

-Ouf ! Souffla Harry.

Co… Comment ça ouf ? Ce Potter était content de savoir que je n'aimais pas Hermione ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Tu as l'air heureux Potter, dit-il avec malice.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Sourit-il.

Il venait de lui sourire. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade et sa tête lui tournait. Il s'approcha d'Harry, lentement. Celui-ci ne bougeait même pas. C'était le moment ou jamais, se dit-il. Le couloir était désert, il n'y avait qu'eux. L'instant d'après, Draco s'était jeté dans l'arène. Il avait attrapé Harry au bassin et plaqué ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Gobant sa bouche, se nourrissant de ces lèvres douces. Il était au paradis. Harry, quant à lui, avait bien mit quelques secondes de trop à réagir. Ces secondes faillirent lui couter la vie. Car la langue de Malfoy qui eut le temps de pénétrer dans sa bouche et de s'amuser à tournoyer comme s'il s'agissait d'une valse avec sa propre langue, ce mélange de salive et de sensations intenses auraient bien pu lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Il reprit ses esprits et repoussa soudainement Malfoy avec furie.

-BORDEL ! MALFOY ! Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? Tu es possédé ?

Le concerné bégaya et ne parvenait à aligner deux mots. Il avait prit le risque mais c'était fait rejeter comme il le fallait.

-Je… Potter… Ce…

-C'est une blague c'est ça ? S'insurgeait Harry. Putain ! Ne m'approche plus !

Un violent coup de poing s'abattit sur son cœur, c'était si douloureux. Il sentait les larmes lui monter. Alors il prit son ton le plus froid et glacial. Il remit son masque de Serpentard endurcit et dit :

-Oui, c'était juste pour un pari.

Il se retourna vivement et repartit, fier et droit. Son cœur, en revanche, avait éclaté en un milliard de morceau. Il avait réussit, ce Potter avait réussit à faire fondre son cœur de glace, puis à le détruire. Il ravala encore ses larmes quelques secondes, le temps de s'enfermer dans les toilettes et de lancer un _assurdiato_. Là, il éclata en sanglot.

Hermione aussi était en larme. Elle y avait tellement cru. Tous ces regards, que voulaient-ils dire alors ? Seulement du hasard, voilà ce qu'avait dit Malfoy. Qu'allait-elle faire. Elle se sentait si bête, si humiliée. Comment avait-elle pu espérer lui plaire ? À lui, si beau, si hautain. Elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe pas vrai ?

Elle avait été virée de la bibliothèque par Mme Pince à peine Draco l'avait-il quitté. Et ce, en raison du tapage qu'ils avaient fait en criant. Finalement, cela valait mieux. Elle était maintenant dans le parc, loin de tout le monde, à pouvoir laisser sa tristesse sortir. Toute fois, elle ne fut pas tranquille bien longtemps.

Une main s'était doucement posée sur son épaule. Harry s'assit à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Je suis désolé Mione.

-Tu es déjà au courant que ma vie est un échec sentimental jusqu'au bout visiblement, hoqueta-t-elle.

-J'ai croisé Malfoy en venant ici.

-Génial, bougonna-t-elle.

-C'est un idiot.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Si, je le dis, parce qu'il manque une fille super comme toi ! Et, c'est pour cette raison que c'est un idiot.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte. La consoler, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Etre son épaule, lorsqu'elle pleure et pouvoir la faire rire. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Hermione, lui chuchota-t-il, Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Tu… Tu es ma meilleure amie. Et… Et des fois… Des fois même un peu plus.

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux en l'entendant mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. L'amour était une chose si terrible. Une merveilleuse chose, mais une chose qui à la capacité de tout détruire sur son passage. Et jamais, JAMAIS, elle ne prendra le risque de détruire son amitié avec Harry. Car c'est aussi une espèce d'amour finalement, mais d'un genre encore plus fort, voir immortel.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que ce premier OS vous aura plut ! Reviewez et à demain pour une nouvelle histoire !

Si vous souhaitez encore m'envoyer des défis, n'hésitez pas, je n'ai pas encore écrit toutes les histoires...

xxxx ApollineLucy.

.

.


	3. Day 2 Le yin et le yang

.

Bonjour !

C'est partit pour ce deuxième jour :)

Je tenais juste à préciser que ce calendrier **pouvait contenir du slash, du lemon, de l'inceste et d'autres choses qui pourraient éventuellement choquer quelques personnes !** ( voilà vous êtes prévenus ;p)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais qu'écrire l'histoire !

.

Réponse Review anonyme (Guest) : Oui je ferai du Drarry (c'est mon couple préféré :D ) !

.

* * *

.

Day 2. Le yin et le yang.

.

Blaise Zabini avait donné rendez-vous à sa douce sur la rive ouest du lac. C'était un endroit aussi isolé que romantique. Il espérait qu'ils seraient seuls pour pouvoir lui offrir son cadeau de Noël en paix et qui sait, réussir à enfin lui avouer son amour.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, Luna Lovegood était déjà là. Elle était assise sur la plage de galet, les pieds se plongeant dans l'eau à chaque retour de vague. Ses chaussures étaient déjà trempées mais elle ne semblait visiblement pas s'en soucier. Ses cheveux blonds, tirant sur le blanc immaculé, étaient balayés par le vent. Blaise s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Son souffle devenait irrégulier et son cœur cognait de plus en plus violemment dans sa poitrine.

Soudainement, elle se mit à parler, sans même se retourner.

« Salut Blaise, tu vas bien ? »

Comment avait-elle pu sentir sa présence ? Se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il s'était fait discret. Il s'approcha rapidement et elle se retourna enfin vers lui.

« Oui, bredouilla-t-il, je vais bien et toi ? Tes chaussures sont complétement mouillées, tes pieds doivent probablement aussi l'être. Tu vas attraper froid avec ce temps glacial. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille s'asseoir plus loin ? »

« Ce sont les Joncheruines qui t'embêtent ? Pour que ton cœur batte si vite… »

Blaise fut très désarçonné par sa question. D'une, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. De deux, il était vrai que son cœur semblait jouer du tambour, mais comment pouvait-elle l'entendre ? Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Les pierres étaient froides et à présent ses pieds aussi ne pouvaient éviter l'eau que déferlaient les vagues. Un lac n'était pas censé avoir un tel ressac, mais c'était sans compter le vent, le calamars géant et les multiples autres créatures qui s'agitaient dans l'eau.

« Comment sais-tu que mon cœur bat la chamade ? »

« J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il fasse assez froid pour que le lac gèle, comme ça on pourra se promener dessus, » lui sourit Luna.

Encore une fois, Blaise était déconcerté. Il faut dire que cette fille était totalement déroutante. Il savait qu'elle était ainsi, et d'ailleurs c'était ce qui faisait son charme. C'était son coté à la fois si rêveur, si perspicace et intelligent qui l'avait séduit. Pourtant il avait toujours du mal à s'y faire. Il secoua la tête en rigolant silencieusement à la pensée des têtes que feraient Draco et ses amis s'ils savaient où et avec qui il se trouvait maintenant. Il avait eu un mal fou à se débarrasser d'eux et à partir discrètement alors ça n'avait pas intérêt à être en vain.

« Je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que bientôt il y aura pas mal de deuxièmes années qui vont venir pour assister à la traditionnelle sortie des eaux des sirènes, pour Noël. »

« Oh ! S'étonna Blaise, je ne savais pas qu'elle sortait de l'eau à cette période ! »

« En fait elle ne font que remonter à la surface, mais c'est le seul moment de l'année où elles remontent toutes et contemplent le ciel pendant des heures… C'est une de leur coutume. Cette année Hagrid voulait emmener des élèves pour voir ça. » Poursuivit-elle, tout en jouant avec son joli bracelet doré et argenté sur lequel s'entremêlaient des courbes très graphiques. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un tel bijou.

« Mais pourquoi voulais-tu que je me dépêches ? »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, pas vrai ? » Chuchota Luna.

Blaise se troubla, cette fille parvenait à sonder les âmes mieux que n'importe qui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que c'était faux, qu'il se fichait des autres, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il se dit que de toute façon elle se rendrait compte qu'il ment et il voulait casser l'image si malhonnête des serpentards…

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, je t'ai suffisamment observé pour te connaître parfaitement. » Dit-elle honnêtement, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en l'entendant, et songea que son cœur allait exploser si elle continuait à le fixer avec autant d'intensité.

« Tu… Tu me regardes beaucoup ? » Bégaya-t-il.

Si Luna ne parut pas gênée le moins du monde, elle détourna toute fois les yeux.

« Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Encore une fois, Blaise était contrarié qu'elle ne réponde pas à sa question. Mais là, ce qu'il venait d'entendre était très plaisant aussi, alors il n'allait certainement pas s'énerver !

« Et comment sais-tu que j'ai un cadeau pour toi ? » Plaisanta-t-il, avec un sourire taquin.

Cette fois c'est Luna qui sembla confuse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre du bas tout en haussant les épaules, un peu embarrassée, sous l'œil attentif de Blaise qui ne manquait aucun de ses gestes. Puis elle dit avec hésitation :

« C'est Noël, tu voulais sans doute que je transmette un cadeau à quelqu'un et alors tu es venu me voir. »

Blaise s'affaissa sur lui-même, penaud. Alors comme ça quand elle disait qu'elle avait aussi un cadeau, ça voulait dire qu'elle voulait que j'en transmette un à quelqu'un ? Bougonna-t-il, en son fort intérieur, quelle plaie !

Il réfléchissait silencieusement à la manière dont il pourrait lui exprimer ses sentiments, à la manière dont il pourrait lui donner son présent. Mais à quoi cela pouvait il servir ? Elle aimer quelqu'un d'autre apparemment, et de serpentard qui plus est. À ce même instant, Luna se releva précipitamment, elle sortit de ses poches un petit paquet fermé par de multiples nœuds dorés et dans les dégradés allant du vert au bleu. Elle le tendit rapidement à Blaise et s'éloigna en courant.

Il se sentait si perdu et triste. Il la regarda s'enfuir loin de lui avec désespoir. Comment avait-il pu espérer quoi que ce soit… Il ne la méritait pas. Il réalisa pourtant soudainement qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit à qui son cadeau était destiné. Il l'appela, mais sa voix se fit rauque tellement il était bouleversé et elle ne l'entendit probablement pas. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Alors, avec rage, il ouvrit le paquet. Il fallait qu'il sache qui avait osé lui voler son unique amour. Avec un peu de chance il aurait un indice en fonction du cadeau.

Il faillit lâcher le trésor qu'il contenait tant il fut surpris. Le paquet contenait exactement le même magnifique bracelet que portait Luna. Il sentit d'abord une terrible rancœur lui serrer le ventre. À qui donc voulait elle offrir la chance de porter cet unique bijou semblable au sien ? Il le regarda de plus prêt, les courbes qui s'enchevêtraient étaient très artistiques et harmonieuses. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de leur signification. Au milieux des lignes, il parvint à distinguer un serpent qui s'enroulait autour d'un aigle et des lettres qui recouvraient ce même motif et qui rendaient donc le tout assez indéchiffrable. À moins de le regarder avec attention, ça ne semblait être qu'un graphisme abstrait. Pourtant, lorsque Blaise décrypta les lettres du dessin, son cœur manqua un battement.

Les initiales LL ne lui mirent aucun doute quant à la personne concernée. Les lettres BZ firent fonctionner sont cerveau à puissance dix mille jusqu'à qu'il réalise qu'il n'y avait personne de serpentard qui avait les mêmes initiales que lui. Il se frappa le front tout en se traitant de crétin et se plongea à nouveau dans la contemplation du motif. En regardant encore plus attentivement, il vit que des cœurs faisaient également partit du dessin. C'est sur cette révélation qu'il prit la route du château en courant à perdre haleine. Il devait trouver Luna.

Il avait honte de lui même, cette Luna valait plus que n'importe qui d'autre à ses yeux. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait peur du regard que pourraient avoir les autres sur leur couple. Quel imbécile il faisait, pensa-t-il. Mais là, il se sentait prêt. Il avait eut tellement peur d'avoir la certitude de l'avoir perdu à jamais que maintenant il n'était plus question de prendre le risque d'être privé d'elle !

Arrivant dans le hall du château, il prit la direction de la grande salle. Celle-ci était bondée et une douce odeur de chocolat chaud et de gâteau de Noël à la cannelle embaumait l'air. Son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur la table destinée aux serdaigles. Il la repéra aussitôt. Ni une ni deux, il courut jusqu'à elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais le bracelet qu'il portait maintenant au poignet lui donner le courage d'avancer. Peu importe les regards des autres, il était fier d'aimer Luna Lovegood et il montrerait à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas libre. Qu'elle était à lui.

Il arriva derrière elle, un peu essoufflé. Les autres serdaigles le regardaient avec suspicion, prenant garde à chacun de ses gestes. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Luna, qui se retourna avec surprise. Il lui montra le bijou qu'il portait et murmura :

« Merci, c'est la deuxième plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu au monde ! » Confia-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement et lui sourit timidement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il la coupa :

« Parce que la première merveille c'est toi ! »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux d'ébahissement. Blaise se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime, est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

Il la sentit hocher vivement la tête à coté de lui en même temps qu'elle murmurait un petit oui. Ses cheveux dorés lui chatouillaient le visage, mais il resta là contre elle, le visage dans son cou. Et il ajouta :

« Je ne me suis pas trompé, rassure moi, il était bien pour moi le cadeau ? » Demanda-t-il, tout de même encore angoissé à l'idée de s'être éventuellement trompé.

Elle rigola en baissant la tête et hocha à nouveau de la tête. Il sortit alors à son tour un petit présent de sa poche et le posa sur ses genoux. Tous les élèves aux alentours avaient les yeux rivés sur le couple qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer avec médusement.

« Tu avais raison évidemment, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Elle le regarda avec émerveillement et sans hésiter Blaise attrapa avec douceur sa délicate bouche pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient enivrantes et captivantes. Elle répondit à son baiser, goutant aux délices de sa peau d'ébène. Il emprisonna son visage avec exaltation, happant ses lèvres avec passion. Dans leurs poitrines, une boule de feu explosait sous l'effet du bonheur, retournant un à un chacun de leurs organes. Il desserra pourtant l'étreinte et plongea encore ses prunelles marrons dans celle de Luna quelques secondes, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre la table des serpentards, sous l'œil stupéfié de la totalité des élèves et des professeurs qui avaient assistés à la scène.

Les serpentards semblaient le regarder avec moquerie. Arrivé à la hauteur de Draco, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire narquois avant d'ajouter :

« Enfin ! Il était temps ! »

Blaise le regarda abasourdi. Il s'était attendu à devoir répliquer acerbement à des moqueries et des sarcasmes. Mais tout au contraire, Draco lui fit une bourrade amicale et ajouta :

« Tu pensais sérieusement que je n'avais pas remarqué ? »

En tout cas, il était bien le seul à l'avoir remarqué, car les autres serpentards regardèrent cette fois Draco avec stupéfaction. Ils cessèrent alors immédiatement de rigoler de l'attitude de Blaise en constatant que Draco n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se moquer de son ami. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux pour eux ne pas tenter de se moquer du couple car le blond pourrait méchamment leur faire payer.

Luna, quant à elle, ne disait rien mais pour la première fois elle semblait ressentir une certaine gêne. Mais elle trouvait que c'était une sensation agréable, c'était un embarras plaisant. Ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus, comme si elles avaient l'ambition de reprendre la jolie teinte brillante des boules de Noël qui décoraient le grand sapin de la grande salle. Elle entreprit alors d'ouvrir le cadeau de son amoureux, tout en songeant qu'elle passait là le plus beau Noël de tout les temps…

.

.

* * *

.

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plut ! Si c'est le cas, une petite review me fera plaisir, à demain !

ApollineLucy


	4. Day 3 Draco, le papa poule !

.

**Hey ! **

**En ce troisième jour, un OS en réponse au défi d'une certaine "Hermione", qui voulait du drarry:)**

**Enjoy !**

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire !_

.

* * *

.

Day 3. Draco le papa poule !

.

.

« Papa Harry ? On peut ouvrir les cadeaux déjà ? »

« Non Abel, tu sais bien qu'on avait dit que les cadeaux seraient ouvert le 25 au matin ! »

Le petit garçon fit une moue boudeuse et courut rejoindre son deuxième papa qui était occupé à ranger quelques affaires dans son bureau. Abel entra en trombe dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Draco.

« Papa Draco ! On a le droit d'ouvrir les cadeaux hein ? »

« Bien sur mon cœur ! Préviens juste Lucy, je crois qu'elle est dans sa chambre. »

« Merci Papa ! Cria-t-il, en allant rejoindre le sapin avec un air radieux. Lucy ! Viens ! On peut ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

Sur ce, une jolie petite blonde aux cheveux frisés descendit les escaliers en courant, pour rejoindre le salon, où, accompagnée de son frère Abel, elle s'attaqua à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Harry Potter, qui lui était très contrarié, fixa son amoureux Draco Malfoy, qui l'avait rejoint, avec une expression sévère.

« Je lui avais dit non ! Ça ne va pas aller si tu lui autorises toujours tout ce qu'il demande ! »

Draco rigola, s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

« Ne fais pas ton grognon, c'est Noël ! »

« Noël, Noël… Râla-t-il, ce n'est pas une raison ! Cet enfant a un caractère terrible et il nous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs si on le laisse faire, je le sens ! »

Draco secoua la tête en riant. À la cuisine, la minuterie sonna, annonçant la fin de cuisson de la tarte aux pommes et des nombreux biscuits à la cannelle destinés au dessert. Lucy releva les yeux de ces jouets magiques, ils étaient pétillants de malice.

« Papa, on peut avoir des gâteaux pendant qu'ils sont encore tout chaud ? »

« Non ma puce, on va passer à table bientôt, tu attendras le dessert. » Répondit Harry.

« Maaaaais ! Allez, s'il te plait ! »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Juste un ! Allez, juste un et c'est tout ! » Insista-t-elle, en faisant les yeux doux.

Harry détourna les yeux, attrapa son journal et repris sa lecture.

« Allez, c'est d'accord ! Dit une voix à ses côtés, viens avec moi dans la cuisine, je vais t'en donner. »

« Quoi ! » S'irrita Harry, en relevant la tête pour regarder Draco.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et le regarda avec un air mi amusé mi coupable. Draco était absolument incapable de résister aux demandes de leurs deux enfants. Il sortit les biscuits du four et les fit tous basculer dans une petite corbeille qu'il tendit à Lucy. Harry s'était levé de son fauteuil avec mécontentement et attrapa Draco à la manche.

« Mais cesse de sans arrêt contredire mes ordres ! »

« Mais regarde la ! La pauvre, elle avait faim ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Laisse moi rire ! C'est une vraie petite vicieuse ! Aurais-tu oublié qu'ils sont tous les deux à Serpentard ? Ils te manipulent et toi tu te laisses faire ! »

« Harry, tu es en minorité, ne t'avises pas de blâmer ma maison ! » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Draco l'attrapa par les hanches et plaqua son corps contre le sien, blottissant sa tête dans le cou du brun pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Il lui léchouilla l'oreille et Harry se recula fermement.

« Ah non ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! »

« Hum… D'habitude ça marche bien pourtant, » ironisa Draco.

« Espèce de Papa poule ! » Se moqua Harry en se rapprochant à nouveau de son amant.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » S'outra Draco.

« C'est une expression moldue… » Expliqua-t-il, avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

« Poule ? Poule ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec les poules ? » S'offusqua Draco en se dégageant et haussant les sourcils à la manière typiquement malfoynienne.

« Rien rien, mais j'adore lorsque tu caquètes comme ça. »

« Caqueter ? Me prendrais-tu pour un stupide volatile ? » Le défia-t-il.

« _Stupide _? Absolument pas, ma petite poule ! »

« Héé ! » S'exclama Draco, faisant semblant de paraitre choqué, tout en lui tapant contre les côtes avec son coude.

Mais Harry l'attrapa en plein dans son mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau collé l'un contre l'autre. N'y tenant plus, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement jusqu'à l'interruption de leurs deux enfants qui toussèrent en cœur.

« Hum hum ! »

Ils rompirent leur étreinte comme s'il s'agissait d'une catastrophe et regardèrent leurs enfants avec un regard noir. Puis Draco demanda avec un air sérieux :

« Un peu de sirop pour la toux peut-être ? »

Harry grimaça en pensant à la référence, puis éclata de rire. Les enfants quant à eux s'exclamèrent avec malice :

« Oui du sirop ! C'est trop bon le sirop ! »

Et Harry ajouta avec un ton dramatique :

« Draco ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire, on ne donne pas de ce sirop aux enfants le soir ! Avec ça ils n'arriveront pas à dormir, espèce de Papa poule. »

Abel et Lucy regardèrent Harry avec des yeux ronds puis fixèrent Papa Draco avec une si grande intensité qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils s'attendaient à lui y voir pousser des plumes…

.

.

* * *

.

Une petite review ? Et à demain ! :D

ApollineLucy


	5. Day 4 La Potter harmonie

.

_Bonjour,_

Ceci est un quatrième jour plus que particulier... Je réponds au défi d'une bonne amie... Et je tiens à préciser que cet OS comporte un petit avertissement ! Donc tous ceux qui **détestent** le **lemon**, le **slash**, **l'inceste** ou ce genre de chose sont permis de ne pas lire ;-)

_Enjoy it! _

.

* * *

.

.

Day 4. La Potter harmonie.

.

.

La tempête faisait rage au dehors. Mais pour la première fois, ça n'effrayait pas Albus Severus Potter. Il était à Poudlard, et tout le monde savait que c'était l'endroit le plus sur. Quand il était à la maison, son frère James ne cessait de lui raconter une tonne d'histoire pour le terroriser. Par exemple, en cas d'orage, les détraqueurs ont l'habitude de quitter Azkaban, pour rentrer dans les maisons des gens et leur ôter leurs âmes. Albus savait bien que c'était probablement une invention de son frère mais pourtant, il ne s'était jamais sentit rassuré à chaque moindre coup de tonnerre.

Or, à Poudlard, aucun détraqueur n'avait autorisation de rentrer sous peine d'être sévèrement réprimandé. Et ça, Albus en était certain, c'était Rose qui l'avait lu dans « l'Histoire de Poudlard ».

Ils venaient tous de finir leur diner et de remonter dans leur salle commune respective. En cette soirée de décembre, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis de nombreuses heures. Et, avec ces lourds et noirs nuages qui obstruaient le ciel, il était impossible d'y voir quelque chose. Quel dommage ! Albus et Scorpius avaient prévu de se retrouver devant le tableau de la bergère, qui se trouvait sur le palier du deuxième étage, et de sortir faire un tour dans le parc.

Ils n'étaient qu'en troisième année mais avaient déjà prit la bonne (ou mauvaise) habitude de faire le mur la nuit pour se balader dans le parc tout en se racontant de histoires à vous glacer le sang. En réalité, c'était James qui l'avait initié. Dès sa première année il l'avait forcé à l'accompagner durant ses sorties avec ses amis. Si au début il avait bien évidemment était mort de trouille à l'idée de se faire prendre, il avait du avouer que c'était sacrément amusant et progressivement, Scorpius, son nouvel ami, les accompagnait également. Cependant, cette nuit, Albus et Scorpius avaient prévu de sortir seulement tous les deux. D'une, parce que Albus s'était fâché avec son frère qui lui avait fait une vilaine farce en mettant des Veracrasses dans son lit. De deux, parce qu'il prévoyait de se venger et que pour cela il allait tenir un conseil de guerre dans une des grottes autour du lac.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre où il avait contemplé avec platitude les dégradations météorologiques. Albus se doutait bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller dans le parc avec cette pluie diluvienne, mais ils connaissaient la salle sur demande où ils pourraient tout aussi bien se rendre. Il n'avait rendez-vous avec Scorpius que dans une heure et demi, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de s'endormir. Les autres élèves de son dortoir étaient pour la plupart déjà aller se coucher ou lisaient silencieusement. Il se revêtit de son épaisse cape d'hiver aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mit la cape d'invisibilité dans une poche intérieure et descendit dans la salle commune. Là, quelques étudiants de cinquièmes années et de septièmes années étaient penchés sur des livres de révision. Tandis que deux quatrièmes années s'amusaient avec un jeu d'échec version sorcier, mais visiblement ils ne savaient pas vraiment joué et s'éclataient à voir les pièces se détruire. C'est oncle Ron qui aurait été content de les battre… Ou mécontent de les voir massacrer ainsi le jeu ! Il ne s'attarda pourtant pas à observer chacune des personnes présentes. Il traversa discrètement la salle et parvenu devant le tableau, il passa furtivement la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et franchit le pas de la porte.

Parvenu dans le couloir, il prit la direction de la tour d'Astronomie. Cette dernière est le lieu où les élèves étudient les étoiles et les planètes, cependant en dehors des leçons d'Astronomie, la tour est interdite d'accès. Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas la plupart des élèves de s'y rendre furtivement, pour les rendez-vous amoureux comme pour la simple volonté de se retrouver seul. En l'occurrence, il voulait passer le temps, mais aussi contempler les étoiles parce que c'était l'une de ses grandes passions. James s'en moquait souvent. Il est vrai qu'Albus était réputé pour être de temps en temps un peu dans la lune, mais alors si en plus il se passionne pour l'Astronomie, c'est irrévocable que James le charrie avec ça.

À l'angle où se trouvait la statue de Lachelan le Maigre, Albus entendit des chuchotements. Puis un vif éclat de rire. Les sons se rapprochaient.

-Chut James ! Réprima un autre garçon. Tu vas nous faire remarquer ! Déjà qu'on est bientôt rejoint la salle commune, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire prendre.

-Mais j'y peux rien si Joyce est aussi marrante ! Dis-lui à elle de se taire !

Ladite Joyce gloussa.

-C'est vrai que c'est tellement rare des filles marrantes, commenta le garçon qu'Albus reconnus finalement comme étant Mica, le meilleur ami de son frère.

Albus soupira en pensant « Ah James, encore en train de flirter ! ». James était en cinquième année et il semblait que son objectif annuel était davantage d'avoir un copine que d'obtenir ses BUSES. Ils s'approchaient rapidement de lui, Albus se précipita alors vivement derrière la statue, ce qui provoqua d'ailleurs un étrange son de raclement sur les dalles de pierre au sol. Bien que James relevât la tête vers lui, suspicieusement, il la rebaissa de suite et aucun des trois arrivant ne sembla en avoir prit garde. Même s'il avait sa cape, c'était toujours un reflexe de s'éloigner des personnes qu'il pouvait croiser.

Il reprit enfin une respiration normale lorsque ceux-ci atteignirent le portrait de la grosse dame et entrèrent. Albus reprit alors son chemin. James l'agaçait sérieusement. Il était si parfait et tellement à l'aise et aimé de tout le monde. S'en était dégoutant. Si encore il faisait attention à lui, son frère. Mais non, quand il daignait lui adresser la parole c'était pour lui faire des blagues ou se moquer soit disant gentiment de lui.

Albus arriva aux escaliers, ceux qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Lorsque l'un d'eux se mit enfin en place pour monter, il se hâta à sauter dessus avant que celui-ci ne bouge. En atteignant enfin la tour, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Le simple fait de relever la tête et de se plonger dans la contemplation du ciel suffisait à le rendre ivre. La pluie avait cessé mais le ciel était encore chargé en nuages. Au loin, on pouvait voir des éclairs déchirer le ciel. C'était impressionnant et beau. Il se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité, s'assit contre la rambarde et garda la tête levée vers les cieux.

-Tu cherches l'inspiration pour ta future poésie, le poète ?

Albus sursauta promptement. Mais se rassura en constatant que ce n'était « que » son frère.

-Ah, c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur !

-C'est normal, tu as peur de tout.

Albus souffla d'agacement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai vu rentrer dans la salle commune…

-Oh, tu me suis maintenant ?

-Je t'ai seulement rencontré au hasard. Par contre, toi tu m'as suivit ! Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-J'avoue, je t'ai suivit. J'étais curieux.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Voyons, tu es loin de maitriser la fraude et la discrétion frangin ! Déjà j'ai entendu un bruit suspect dans le couloir, mais je n'ai rien vu. Or, à ce que je sache, tu es le seul à posséder une cape d'invisibilité dans le château, non ? Après, la suite est simple, je me suis servie de la carte du maraudeur pour voir où tu allais ! Sourit James, fier de lui.

Albus ne répondit rien et se détourna pour regarder l'horizon. Alors que James se rapprochait.

-Tu m'en veux encore hein ?

Albus s'abstint de répondre et continua à fixer l'étendue qui s'offrait à lui, mine de rien.

-Hé ! Ne m'ignore pas ! S'outra James.

Mais c'était pourtant ce que continua de faire Albus. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait pu apprendre de son frère, c'est qu'il détestait qu'on ne fasse pas attention à lui. Il ne supportait pas de parler et de ne pas obtenir de réponse. Albus, en cet instant, se savait en position de domination et il adorait pouvoir enfin contrarier son frère.

En effet, ça déplaisait à James. Il hésita néanmoins à s'énerver et dans un élan subit, il s'approcha d'Albus par derrière et enserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Albus protesta de suite et tenta de le repousser.

-Mais que fais-tu ? Bon sang ! Jura-t-il.

Là, James le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Bien décidé à ne pas céder. Albus continua à gigoter pour le repousser, mais les bras de son frère étaient forts, musclés et bien agrippés à son frangin.

-Laisse toi faire, veux-tu, murmura James.

Albus cessa subitement tout mouvement. Mais que diable lui voulait-il ?

-Si c'est encore une de tes sales farces, c'est nul, elle n'est pas drôle, grommela-t-il.

-Est-ce un crime de pour une fois vouloir passer un petit moment affectif avec son petit frère ? J'avais juste peur que tu viennes encore pleurer ici.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Albus. Comment… Comment tu sais que… Que je suis…

-Que tu es déjà venu pleurer ici ?

James se recula et retourna son frère face à lui.

-Très bien, j'admets que ce n'était pas la première fois ce soir que je te suivais.

Albus se sentit mal à l'aise et ne savait plus trop quoi répliquer. Il avait honte d'être si faible comparé à son ainé. Il baissa les yeux, mais James lui prit vivement la tête entre ses mains pour la relever. Il croisa les prunelles marrons dorés de son frère et se sentit intimidé de l'ardeur qu'il y voyait.

-Pleurer… Ce n'est pas une honte.

Albus allait de surprise en surprise. James était donc capable d'éprouver un peu de sensibilité ? Où alors avait-il pitié de lui.

-Si tu le dis, maintenant, tu pourrais me laisser seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

Albus s'apprêter à se dégager et s'éloigner de son frère quand ce dernier l'attrapa à la nuque et s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres. Albus fut tellement surpris qu'il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Les secondes de trop durant lesquelles il eut le temps d'apprécier la douceur des lèvres de son frère. Mon dieu, il appréciait ce baiser. Il se recula violement et toisa James avec une totale incompréhension. Il voulut parler mais à la place il éclata en sanglot. Il tenta de refouler ses larmes mais une main agile vint essuyer ses yeux. Il entreprit de repousser celle-ci aussi mais James empoigna ses deux mains pour l'en empêcher.

-Je suis désolé Albus, dit-il sincèrement.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi suis-je désolée ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Non non, pourquoi ce… ce… enfin…

-Baiser ?

-Tu as très bien compris ! Râla Albus.

-J'en avais envie ! Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Mais ça ne va pas ? Tu es fou !

-Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier…

-C'est uniquement parce que tu m'as surprit, imbécile. Tu n'as qu'à aller embrasser ta Joyce et fiche moi là paix !

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres ! Mais si tu écoutais convenablement, tu saurais que c'est Mica qui est sur elle.

James caressa doucement la main de son frère qu'il tenait encore. Ce dernier trembla vivement mais ne pouvait se défaire de la prise. C'était bien trop agréable, et jamais son frère n'avait été aussi doux avec lui. James lui sourit timidement et c'est peut être ça qui ôta presque toute la méfiance et l'appréhension d'Albus. James se rapprocha à nouveau et l'enlaça sans même que son frère ne proteste. Il poussa doucement Albus contre la rambarde et passa sa main dans ses cheveux de jais. Il lui plaqua la tête contre son torse tout en respirant l'effluve de sa chevelure rebelle.

Albus commença à haleter doucement. Il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur rapides de son grand frère et sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, cela fit également accélérer son propre pouls. Paniqué, il redressa sa tête pour regarder James. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, fourrant son nez dans son cou où il lécha avidement la gorge du jeune gryffondor. Albus, bien que troublé, laissa échapper un soufflement de plaisir. Il sentait des papillons lui remuer le bas du ventre et il adorait cette sensation.

-Ça fait du bien, hein ? Susurra James, en mordillant légèrement le cou d'Albus.

Ce dernier hoqueta. Il voulait reprendre ses esprits, résister à ce déferlement de sensations que James provoquait en lui. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser s'échapper, bien au contraire. Il lui dénoua sa cape et la laissa tomber au sol. Il fit passer une de ses jambes entre celles d'Albus et commença à lui caresser son intimité avec suavité. Albus haussa sa tête en arrière en poussant un petit soupir de plaisir, dévoilant ainsi son cou. James se resserra encore plus à sa proie. Il lui embrassa le lobe de l'oreille et descendit dans son cou en le parsemant de baisers, tandis que ses mains descendaient sur les fesses de son frère. Il les empoigna avec appétit, provoquant un couinement chez son frère. Il aimait le sentir si bouleversé contre lui, si perdu dans son plaisir. Il plaqua son bassin contre le sien et donna un petit coup de rein tout en grognant de bonheur.

Albus peinait à tenir debout. Il pouvait sentir son érection aller croissante et son pantalon devenir beaucoup trop étroit. James aussi avait sentit la bosse se durcir chez son frère. C'est qu'il est réactif le frangin pensa-t-il. Il accéléra les coups de reins, au délice d'Albus. En le voyant prendre son pied, il décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il descendit sa main entre son entrejambe et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son frère. Lorsqu'Albus réalisa son intention, il devint rouge de gêne et se recula. Ses lèvres rouges tremblaient à la fois d'impatience et de peur. James lui caressa la joue et dit :

-Ne crains rien de moi, si tu veux j'arrête.

Albus ne reconnaissait pas cette voix si grave et agréable de son frère. Mais il se sentait en confiance avec lui. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de James, laissant ce dernier reposer sa main sur le renflement de son pantalon. Il fit pénétrer sa main dans l'âtre et entreprit de parler le sexe de son frère à travers son caleçon. Albus ne parvint à retenir le cri de jouissance. C'était beaucoup trop bon. La tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, il goutait à un plaisir nouveau.

James s'empara de ses lèvres et, délicatement, fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de son frère. Il titilla la langue d'Albus, s'enroulant et se déroulant avec passion. Le cadet approfondit davantage encore le baiser et lui mordilla les lèvres. James, trop heureux de l'initiative de son frère, franchit les dernières barrières et glissa sa main en dessous du caleçon qu'il baissa avec le pantalon. Il caressa le membre tendu d'Albus, faisant gémir celui-ci.

-Vas y ! Prend le ! Articula enfin Albus.

-Je n'attendais que ça ! Grogna James, en l'empoignant.

Là, il commença un va et vient lent qui fit tant soupirer son frère qu'il crut que ce dernier aller pleurer.

-Plus vite, je t'en prie… Le supplia Albus.

-Touche moi aussi alors, bégaya James.

Albus se sentit perturbé et ne savait comment agir. James déboutonna alors son propre pantalon et amena alors de sa main libre, les doigts de son frère sur sa virilité. Albus chancela un peu au contact dur du membre qui palpitait. Mais l'attrapa fermement en imitant les mouvements de son frère. Ses gestes, d'abord timides, s'intensifièrent et amenèrent James à l'extase.

-Comme… Comme ça ? Frisonna-t-il.

-C'est parfait ! N'arrête pas…

Tous les deux gémissaient en cœur et flageolaient sur leurs jambes. James se sentit venir et s'appuya encore plus contre son partenaire en lui serrant sa verge. Albus glapit et se libéra dans les mains de son frère. Tous deux jouir en même temps, se salissant chacun les mains de la semence de l'autre.

-Oh Albus… Gémit James. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Le concerné écarquilla grand les yeux et murmura.

-Moi aussi.

James eut un petit sourire coquin et s'agenouilla devant son frère.

-Que… Que fais-tu ?

-Il faut nettoyer tout ça.

-C'est bon je connais le sort de _Recurvite_.

-Je te rappelle qu'il est interdit de jeter de sorts dans les couloirs Albus, ricana James.

Sur ce, il donna un grand coup de langue sur la virilité du jeune frère, le faisant ainsi presque défaillir.

-Que t'arriv-t-il Al ? Tu ne tiens plus debout ? Chuchota-t-il, viens, baisse toi.

Il fit s'adosser Albus contre le mur et entreprit à nouveau sa tâche de nettoyage. Il remontait à chaque fois progressivement sa langue le long du membre tout en regardant Albus dans les yeux avec gourmandise.

-Tu es un fou James, balbutia Al.

-Hum… Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant d'attraper le sexe d'Albus à pleine bouche.

S'en fut trop pour ce dernier. Il poussa plein de petits cris de jouissance tout en serrant ses poings pour s'empêcher de crier trop fort. La bouche de James se refermait sur la pointe comme s'il l'embrassait. Il enroulait sa langue autour, provoquant toujours des pics de plaisir chez Albus.

Lorsque James eut finit de faire son ménage. Il rampa jusqu'à la tête d'Al où il embrassa son nez.

-C'est finit, tu te charges du mien ? Je ne suis pas assez souple !

Albus s'apprêtait à protester, car il trouvait tout de même cela assez répugnant à faire, mais James l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-je rigole, _recurvite_, lança-t-il.

-Hé ! Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit !

-Naïf !

Al bougonna silencieusement, après tout ça avait été qu'un agrément. James le regarda avec amusement et dit :

-Est-ce que je suis pardonné ?

-Que… Comment ça ?

-Pour avoir vicieusement mit des Veracrasses dans ton lit ?

Albus se redressa subitement.

-Quoi ! Mais alors tu… Comment tu sais que je voulais me venger ?

-Ah ? Parce que tu avais l'intention de te venger en plus ? Ba je ne risquais pas grand chose avec toi, rigola-t-il.

Albus détourna la tête, vexé.

-Ne soit pas contrarié Al.

-Donc… Alors tout ça c'était… Pour que je te pardonne ? Se rembrunit-il.

-Non, c'était parce que je tiens à toi et que je voulais te faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Si, si… Rougit-il.

- Alors parfait ! S'exclama James, très fier de lui. On y va ?

Ils redescendirent de la tour d'Astronomie et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsque soudain Albus se souvint qu'il devait retrouver Scorpius.

-Mince ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi donc ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?

James regarda sa montre et répondit :

-Presque 23 heures, pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je te laisse, je… Je devais retrouver Scorpius il y a déjà 15 minutes !

-Scorpius ? Pourquoi faire ? À cette heure ?

-Oui, en fait… On devait trouver un plan pour me venger de toi, répondit-il, gêné.

James eut un sourire moqueur.

-Bin voyons !

-Mais on ne va pas le faire, promis ! Dit-il en prenant la couleur de la tomate très mûre.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça Al, rigola-t-il. Allez, bonne nuit et à demain !

Albus se hâta de descendre au deuxième étage. Devant le tableau où il devait se donner rendez-vous, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Mais il entendit brusquement un soupir agaçé.

-Hé bien ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu as eu des ennuis pour venir ? Demanda Scorpius qui sortait de sa cachette.

-Non, j'ai juste… Pas vu l'heure.

-Ah d'accord… En tout cas j'étais sur le point de repartir ! J'allais pas attendre toute la nuit !

-C'est sur…

-Tu vas bien Albus ? Tu as vraiment l'air étrange…

-Ça va.

-Tu es sur ? James t'a encore enquiquiné ?

-Non, bien sur que non ! Je… Je t'assure que ça va.

-Ok. C'est super qu'il ait arrêté de pleuvoir, on va pouvoir sortir tranquillement ! Tu as la cape ?

-Oui oui.

-Alors tu as déjà réfléchit un peu pour ce que tu allais faire à ton frère ? Chuchota Scorpius avec un air conspirateur.

-Hum… Vaguement… Mais je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée en fait. Il se vengerait de nouveau après et ça… Pourrait être pire.

Scorpius le regarda avec une expression à la fois suspicieuse et inquiète.

-Bon, d'accord. On va quand même faire un tour dehors ? Il se fait un peu tard mais demain c'est dimanche alors…

J'hochai la tête. J'avais grandement besoin de prendre l'air ! On se revêtit de la cape d'invisibilité et ni vu ni connu, on sortit du château.

On traversa le parc et nous s'assîmes au bord du lac. Ce dernier scintillait et reflétait le ciel lumineux. La tempête s'était calmée et, à présent, on pouvait voir des myriades d'étoiles étinceler dans le cosmos.

.

.

* * *

.

Je sais que cet OS peut sembler très bizarre, mais l'idée me plaisait... Alors j'espère que ça vous aura plut également ! À demain.

ApollineLucy

.


	6. Day 5 Le mariage d'Hermione

.

**Salut tout le monde !**

Vous allez bien ? :D Aujourd'hui je réponds au défi de NessieBooEvans...

Ce couple n'est pas souvent mis en scène et je ne l'avais même jamais imaginé je crois... mais j'espère avoir fait quelque chose de convenable...**_ Allez bonne lecture !_**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Day 5.** Le mariage d'Hermione

.

Ça y est ! C'était le grand jour ! Dans quelques heures elle ne serait plus Miss Hermione Granger, mais Madame Hermione Finnigan. C'est que ça sonnait plutôt bien en plus ! Soupirait rêveusement la concernée.

-Bon Hermione ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! S'affolait son amie, Ginny Weasley.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? S'enquit Hermione qui était de toute façon déjà très angoissée depuis des jours.

-Il faut respecter les traditions et nous n'avons pas du tout pensé à trouver quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de bleu et quelque chose d'emprunté.

-Pour le bleu, c'est tout trouvé, intervint Harry qui entrait à ce moment dans la pièce, regarde ses cernes, ça fait une semaine qu'elle ne dort plus.

-Oh ne te moque pas ! Soupira Hermione, je pensais avoir réussit à les faire disparaître.

Elle se précipita devant le miroir pour observer l'étendue des dégâts. Ginny, quant à elle, devint rouge écarlate de colère.

-HARRY ! Que fais-tu ici ! Je te signale que tu ne dois pas voir la marié et puis là tu nous déconcentres, regarde dans quel état tu me la mets !

-Hé calme ! Et je te rappelle que c'est uniquement le futur époux qui n'est pas censé la voir. À ce que je sache, il ne s'agit pas de moi, sauf si tu me permets d'aller voir ailleurs bien sur ? Demanda-t-il avec un coup d'œil suggestif. Alors déstresse, je voulais simplement voir comment ça avance !

-NON, NON, NON ! Tu sors d'ici tout de suite, tu ne vas pas aider de toute façon !

Ni une, ni deux, Harry se fit tendrement éjecter de la chambre d'Hermione par sa charmante fiancée au caractère de lionne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un tour en cuisine pour voir comment ça avançait, il croisa Ron qui montait les escaliers.

-Je vais voir Mione, dit-il.

-À tes risques et périls, sourit Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Ta sœur, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Ah. Le visage de Ron s'assombrit. Je monterai plus tard alors, j'imagine.

-Oui, j'imagine aussi.

Ils redescendirent pour aider Charlie, Fleur et Mme Finnigan à installer les bâches et les tables dans le grand jardin qui entourait la propriété des Finnigan. Léanne Montgomery, la meilleure amie de katie Bell et également la nouvelle copine de Ron Weasley surgit soudainement.

-Harry, Ron ! Venez ! C'est Seamus qui nous fait ENCORE une crise !

Les deux concernés levèrent les yeux au ciel et la suivirent précipitamment. Seamus aussi était étrangement anxieux à l'idée de se marier. Depuis quelques jours, il soupçonnait tout le monde de vouloir lui piquer son Hermione. Ses crises de jalousie devenaient assez excessives. La veille il avait vu Hermione en grande discussion avec un certain Jonathan et Seamus avait bien failli lui sauter dessus. Or il s'était révélé que le Jonathan en question n'était autre que le cousin d'Hermione, et Seam le savait parfaitement bien.

Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre de Seamus. Il le virent complètement déboussolé, tenant un lapin immaculé par la peau du cou et lui faisant faire des tourniquets tout autour de lui en mouvant ses bras n'importe où.

-Hé Seamus ! Ça va vieux ? S'inquiéta Ron.

-Il ne t'a rien fait ce lapin, pose le, renchérit Harry.

-Non ça ne va pas ! S'égosilla Seamus. Ce… Ce lapin !

-Quoi ? Demandèrent en cœur Harry et Ron.

-C'est un cadeau de Lavande pour… Pour Hermione ! Cria-t-il.

-Et alors ? Demanda le roux, perplexe.

-ET ALORS ? Répéta le futur marié. Et alors si elle a un lapin, elle ne va que s'occuper de lui ! Et qui va s'occuper de moi alors ! Éclata-t-il en sanglot. Tenez prenez le !

Et il lança le lapin en direction des deux garçons. Harry le rattrapa tant bien que mal, en priant que la pauvre bête ne soit pas traumatisée à vie.

-Calme toi, le rassura Ron.

-Je suis CALME ! S'exclama Seamus.

-Je parlais au lapin en fait, il est évident que tu es très calme toi, dit Ron avec ironie.

-Ah… et voilà ! Se lamenta Seamus.

-Quoi ?

-quoi, quoi ? Vous voyez bien ! Il n'y en a déjà que pour ce lapin. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis en train de me faire virer par un lapin. Ma vie est fichue…

Harry et Ron se retinrent vivement de rire et dut détourner leur regard l'un de l'autre pour ne pas craquer.

-Bon, viens, dit Harry à Seamus, on va faire un tour dehors, je crois que là tu angoisses un peu trop. Toi, Ron, va quand même voir Hermione, apparemment ils ont besoin de trucs vieux et bleus… j'ai pas tout compris.

-NON ! Interdiction d'aller voir Hermione ! Protesta Seamus, pas avant la cérémonie.

-Mais… mais c'est pas possible ! S'exclama Harry, vous ne comprenez rien vous tous ! Il n'y a que TOI qui ne dois pas la voir !

-Comment ça ? Mais c'est moi le marié ! Objecta-t-il, je fais ce que je veux, d'ailleurs je vais la voir ! Il faut que je la voie !

Sans qu'ils ne puissent le retenir, il se rua hors de sa chambre et monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à parvenir à la chambre d'Hermione. Il pénétra en trombe et tomba sur une Ginny colérique.

-TOI ! Ah non, tu sors ! Se révolta-t-elle, en le poussant promptement. Hermione, je t'interdis de sortir de la salle de bain !

-Otes toi de mon chemin ! Je dois voir ma femme !

Harry pouffa et Seamus se retourna avec colère.

-Quoi ? Tu ne te soumets pas à notre union ? Le fait qu'elle soit ma femme ne te convient pas ?

-SEAMUS ! Cria une voix qui venait de la salle de bain.

-Oui mon ange ? Répondit celui-ci à sa dulcinée.

-Tu dégages ! Je ne suis pas encore ta femme, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés !

Il parut outré du ton qu'elle employait.

-Mais… Mais… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de me voir, dit-elle.

-Mais ! Tout le monde est contre moi ou quoi ? S'irrita Seamus.

-Mais non ! Soupira Ginny, allez Harry, tu peux entrer, Seamus je ne veux pas te voir avant qu'Hermione ne soit devant l'autel alors Ron, emmène le quelque part, loin !

-Je refuse qu'Harry reste là ! Il va me la piquer ! Regarde son regard vicieux ! Ce type n'est pas net, je vous le dis !

Ginny commençait à devenir plus qu'agacé, c'est à dire que le terrain devenait dangereux. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

-Seam, dit posément Harry, Hermione et ma meilleure amie et… je suis désolé pour ça.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il lui assena une violente gifle qui fit tourner la tête au futur marié. Si les deux rouquins le regardèrent avec surprise, ils ne protestèrent pas. La main de Ginny la démangeait depuis quelques temps déjà. Cette claque sembla redonner ses esprits à Seamus mais devait lui avoir ôter quelques neurones en même temps, puisqu'il regarda Harry avec sérieux et dit :

-Je vous laisse, j'ai soif d'eau.

Seamus se fit donc gentiment virer en compagnie de Ron qui l'accompagna de peur de le voir tenter de se noyer dans une cruche d'eau, et Harry fut réquisitionné pour une chasse aux objets.

Hermione avançait dans l'allée fleurie, sa robe scintillant comme un ciel d'été parsemé de myriades d'étoiles. Elle était sublime. Et encore c'était un piètre mot pour Seamus qui la regardait avec émerveillement. Le corset de sa robe était plus décolleté que jamais Hermione n'en avait jusqu'à présent porté, sa robe était bouffante sur les bas mais relativement moulante sur le haut. Une longue traine descendait depuis sa chute de rein. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon d'une extrême complexité mais de nombreuses mèches avaient volontairement été sorties pour donner un effet plus sauvage, comme l'avait dit Ron. Elle n'était pas maquillée en excès, un peu de rouge sur les pommettes, sur les lèvres et des cils allongés qui lui donnaient un regard encore plus profond et flamboyant. C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait, ainsi qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'autel, elle lui adressa son magnifique sourire. Plein de sincérité et de naturel. Quand il pensait que cette beauté allait être sienne, il ne réalisait toujours pas. Il ne la voulait que pour lui ! Il l'observa plus en détail. Là, il reconnu dans ses cheveux la barrette bleue à l'effigie de Serdaigle que Luna portait très souvent. Il vit également le vieux bracelet en argent qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère puis à sa propre mère. Le voir sur Hermione le remplit d'émotion. C'était comme si, par ce geste, sa famille acceptait totalement leur union, qu'Hermione soit la prochaine dame de la famille. Il en était fier.

Dans ses rêveries, il avait complètement zappé le probablement beau discours du prêtre. Mais qu'importe, aussi beau puisse-t-il être, il n'égalait pas la beauté de son Hermione. Il reporta son attention sur la cérémonie pile à l'heure pour l'échange des vœux.

-Si nous nous sommes réuni dans ces lieux, c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux et de parents. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous l'entendez ?

-Oui, soufflèrent en cœur les deux futurs mariés.

-Et vous, Dean Thomas et Ginny Weasley, acceptez-vous d'être les témoins de cette union ?

-Oui, nous l'acceptons, répondirent-ils.

-Si quelqu'un veut s'opposez à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Seamus jaugea l'assistance d'un regard méfiant et arrêta ses yeux sur le fameux lapin blanc dont il apprit qu'il se prénommait Luciole. Il le fixa bien méchamment, mais, constatant que la bête n'avait rien à redire, il reporta son regard sur Hermione, soulagé et content de lui. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser impressionner par un lapin, pas vrai ?

-Seamus Finnigan, voulez vous prendre Hermione Granger pour épouse, de l'aimer, la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort…

-JE LE VEUX ! S 'exclama-t-il.

-… Vous sépare, marmonna le prêtre. Et vous, Hermione Granger, voulez vous prendre Seamus Finnigan pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux, répondit-elle, tout sourire.

-Vous pouvez vous échanger les alliances.

Les mains tremblantes, ils se passèrent chacun la bague au doigt.

-Par leurs consentements mutuels, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Et ça, il ne s'en priva pas, des heures qu'il attendait de pouvoir l'approcher, de pouvoir la toucher. A peine le prêtre eut-il achevé sa phrase que Seamus souleva le voile qui le séparait encore de cette magnifique bouche rouge. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle d'Hermione qui s'entrouvrirent dans un soupir de satisfaction. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise et laissa sa langue titiller celle de son épouse. Le baiser dura probablement plus longtemps qu'il le devait puisque les sifflements de Ron et de George les forcèrent à interrompre leur échange de salive endiablé et passionné.

Il avancèrent main dans la main dans l'allée sous les lancés de riz de leurs familles et amis. Parvenus sous un immense ballon multicolore, Seamus se souvint d'une de ses surprises. Il leva sa baguette dans le but de faire disparaître le ballon qui déverserait alors sur eux une infinité de pétales de rose. Mais pour ne pas changer ses coutumes, il fit complétement exploser le ballon qui prit feu juste au dessus de leur tête, projetant de tout part des pétales brulés et des cendres végétales. Si les trois quarts des invités poussèrent des cris de frayeur, le dernier quart éclata joyeusement de rire. Ses proches amis de Poudlard avaient l'habitude de ses dons très reconnus pour la pyrotechnie.

.

.

.

Alors ça vous a plut ? J'ai hâte ravoir de vos avis.. À demain !

ApollineLucy.

.


	7. Day 6 Un Noël magique

.

**Salut**, _aujourd'hui je réponds au défi de Snape's Nuts, qui m'a donné du fil à retordre je vous préviens !_

_Mais ce sera à vous de juger ! ;-) _

.

* * *

.

**Day 6.** Un Noël magique...

.

.

Au Terrier, tout le monde s'activait en préparation de cette magnifique soirée qui s'annonçait.

-Harry chéri, tu veux bien poser la Dinde sur la table, merci ! S'exclamait Molly Weasley en courant de la cuisine à la salle à manger avec agitation.

Je le vis débouler de la cuisine, un plat fumant entre les mains et surtout qui sentait divinement bon. Il le posa sur la table, tout en regardant les mets alléchants avec appétit. C'était le premier Noël qu'on passait depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Nous étions tous réunit en famille, ce qui comprenait bien évidemment Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Je sentais mon ventre émettre de gros gargouillis affamés et ne tenant plus, je plongeais à nouveau ma main dans la boite métallique qui contenait de multiples biscuits de noël aux saveurs variés et délicieuses.

-Percy ! On va passer à table ! Je t'ai déjà dit avant qu'on devait en garder pour le dessert mais aussi afin d'en avoir encore demain midi pour le repas avec Kingsley ! Me gronda Maman.

Je refermais précipitamment la boite et me joignit à Ron et Charlie qui débattait de la couleur qu'aurait leur pull respectif. Alors que j'arrivais à coté d'eux, Ron me souffla :

-Alors ? Tu as pu en prendre combien ? Avec ce fichu repas important de demain, le seul gâteau que j'ai pu attraper n'était même pas entier ! C'était le tronc d'un biscuit en forme d'arbre… Grommela-t-il.

Charlie éclata de rire tandis que je souriais malicieusement.

-J'ai pu en prendre deux, confiais-je. Et ils étaient entiers !

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Ron, la vie est injuste.

-Ne me dite pas que Ron est encore en train de se lamenter ? Intervint Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de nous.

-Si, tu as tout juste, le pauvre est en train de mourir de faim. Au fait, George et Papa sont revenus ?

-Non pas encore, répondit Harry, apparemment ils ont fait un petit détour.

-Un détour ? Se plaignit Ron, c'est maintenant certain, on va tous mourir de faim avant même d'avoir pu gouter cette délicieuse dinde.

-Mais non Ronald ! Rigola Molly de la cuisine. Ils arrivent bientôt !

-Et puis, si ça se trouve, la dinde ne sera pas bonne du tout et même empoisonnée ! Ajouta Bill Weasley avec un clin d'œil.

Si Fleur éclata de rire, Molly revint mi furieuse mi plaisantant :

-Bill, si tu critiques encore une seule fois ma dinde, tu n'auras même pas le droit d'y toucher !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la tête déconfite qu'afficha Bill. Lui qui était devenu si accro à la viande ne pouvait certainement pas envisager d'être privé d'un tel festin. Il se redressa soudainement et dit d'une voix dramatique :

-Maman, je te sens surchargée et épuisée par tout ce travail ! Viens t'asseoir pendant que je vais moi même finir de préparer le repas !

Molly eut un sourire radieux et amusé mais ne rentra pas dans son jeu.

-C'est bon je capitule, tu ferais trop de dégâts en cuisine ! Fleur, il a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de ma belle-sœur.

George et Papa arrivèrent finalement et on se mit tous à table.

-Alors, où étiez vous donc ? Demandais-je.

Arthur eut une expression hésitante et regarda en direction de George. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Papa répondit enfin :

-George souhaitait faire un tour sur la tombe de Fred avant le diner.

Cette phrase ne fit pas vraiment l'effet d'un coup de froid mais par contre plongea l'assemblée dans un grand silence. Il était temps pour moi d'intervenir.

-Je pense que nous devrions y aller tous ensemble ce soir, après l'ouverture des cadeaux !

George me lança un regard reconnaissant et tout le monde sourit.

-Excellente idée Perce ! S'exclama Charlie. J'ai même un cadeau pour lui.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise et curiosité mais ne dit rien. Charlie n'avait peut être pas l'humour des jumeaux mais c'était aussi un sacré dans son genre, on pouvait tout attendre de sa part. Élever des dragons relevait déjà d'une pratique peu commune il faut dire.

Le repas se fit joyeux. Nous étions tous de bonne humeur et enclin à la rigolade. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle depuis la chute de Voldemort. La mort de Fred nous avait tous détruit, mais elle avait aussi resserré encore davantage tous nos liens. Je me sentais à présent beaucoup plus proche et fier de ma famille que jamais. Je regrettais l'époque où j'aurais pu profiter d'eux et de leur compagnie et où j'avais préféré me terrer dans ma chambre et les mépriser. J'étais frustré de leur pauvreté sans me rendre compte que ce manque d'argent était largement compensé par le surplus d'amour que ma famille avait à me donner. Mais c'était le passé. Et à présent il avait connaissance de mon amour pour eux et je savais qu'ils m'aimaient également.

Le dessert fut le moment le plus comique de la soirée, excepté peut être pour Hermione et Harry qui étaient au summum de la gêne. En effet, Molly s'était mis en tête de parler mariage. Bien sur, elle précisait à chaque fois qu'elle disait ça pour rire, mais au fond de nous, nous savions qu'il n'en était rien du tout. Elle avait clairement hâte que Ginny épouse Harry et qu'Hermione se marie avec Ron.

Bien heureusement pour moi, je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de la nouvelle recrue du ministère, nommée Audrey. Dire qu'elle me plait est un bien faible mot pour décrire mes sentiments vis à vis d'elle. Nous avons put nous asseoir autour d'un verre la semaine dernière et jamais mon cœur n'avait autant battu la chamade qu'en sa compagnie. Tôt ou tard je devrais pourtant la présenter à ma famille.

La table débarrassée, on commença la distribution des cadeaux. De la part d'Harry et de Ron, je reçu des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et un bonnet sur lequel une inscription changeait en fonction de l'humeur et de la pensée de celui qui le portait. Je le mis de suite sur ma tête et Ron lut :

-« Je me sens aussi béat qu'un enfant de cinq ans devant ses cadeaux de Noël ».

On rit tous franchement. Il est vrai que je me sentais peut être un peu trop joyeux, comparé à d'ordinaire. Mais ça m'avait manqué.

George m'offrit un manteau en peau de serpencendre et quelques bonbons de farces et attrapes qu'il accompagna d'un mot « Si jamais tu souhaites sécher ton travail au ministère et que tu manques d'excuses bidons, les pralines longues langues ou autres sucreries de notre boîte à flemme te seront forcément utiles ! ». Je souris et le remercia franchement bien qu'au fond de moi je savais que je n'aurais jamais l'intention de faillir à mes obligations.

Bill et Fleur m'avaient ramené des assortiments de plantes qui poussaient non loin de leur cottage et qui avaient des propriétés médicinales remarquables. Certaines d'entre elles permettaient notamment de retrouver la parfaite forme, même après une nuit blanche ! Avec tout le travail que j'avais, c'était parfait.

Je reçu de nombreux livres de la part de Maman, Papa, Charlie et Hermione ainsi que l'habituel gros pull en laine. Cette année, le mien était rouge très foncé avec pour seul motif, non pas le P de Percy, mais le symbole très ancien des armoiries de notre famille. J'étais sincèrement très fier d'appartenir à leur famille.

-Nous sommes fiers de toi Percy, me dit Molly la larme à l'œil. Ta carrière si brillante me rend très heureuse.

Ce fut trop d'émotion pour moi et je sentis que mes yeux n'allaient pas tarder à craquer eux aussi. Le reste des déballages des cadeaux se fut dans la joie totale. Nous étions tous comme des petits enfants, excités par les lumières, l'ambiance magique et les cadeaux.

Arrivés devant la tombe de Fred, on était tous en pleurs, mais ce n'était pas que des larmes de tristesse. On était heureux parce qu'on était enfin réunit, tous ensemble et en sécurité. Je me suis agenouillée devant la tombe et je me suis mis à murmurer.

-Tu sais Freddie, alors que nous nous préparions pour aller sur ta tombe, nos frères et Ginny m'ont prit à part. D'abord George s'est moqué l'immense émotion que je ressentais et que mes yeux rouges avait trahit. Puis ils m'ont prit chacun dans leur bras pour me dirent qu'ils m'aimaient. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plu sentit aussi heureux. Et là, en cet instant, je me sens aussi proche de toi. On est enfin en harmonie. Tu n'es plus de ce monde et pourtant tu es toujours dans chacun de nos esprits, comme si tu n'étais jamais partit. Alors je voulais te dire, à toi aussi, que je t'aime. Et que c'est grâce à des personnes courageuses comme toi, qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pu avoir un magnifique Noël tranquille. Grâce à toi, qu'aujourd'hui, des milliers de sorciers ont pu avoir un beau Noël avec leur famille, en paix.

À cet instant une main se posa sur mes épaules et je relevais la tête. C'était Charlie.

-Tu veux m'aider à déballer le cadeau pour Fred ?

J'hochais la tête, l'émotion m'empêchant de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Le paquet cadeau était énorme, et on ne fut pas trop de trois, avec George, pour s'attaquer aux nombreux nœuds qui l'entouraient. Lorsque le cadeau fut enfin débarrassé de son emballage, la plupart d'entre nous étaient un peu confus… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tout ce qui était assez évident, c'était que c'était en peau de dragon… Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

-Quoi ? Vous ne devinez même pas ?

-Là, franchement on sèche ! Rigola Hermione.

-Oh je vous explique, regardez la forme carrée comme ça là, ça ne vous aide pas ?

-Absolument pas ! Dis-je, en me joignant au rire d'Hermione.

-Oh ! Grommela Charlie, je vous montre.

Sur ce il prit le gros machin rectangulaire et le posa sur la tombe carré de Fred. En fait c'était comme une sorte de protection, ça entourait la totalité de la tombe verticale.

-Waouh ! S'exclama George, ça fait comme un manteau en peau de dragon ! Il aurait été parfait avec nos bottes !

-Mais oui ! S'extasia Ginny, c'est vraiment génial ! Je suis sure qu'il aurait adoré !

On hocha tous de la tête. L'émotion tenaillait chacun d'entre nous. On se prit la main, mi souriant, mi pleurant, et on resta là. Là, à murmurer des joyeux Noël à l'intention de Fred.

.

.

* * *

.

_J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous a plut ! Il m'était vraiment difficile d'écrire sur Percy... _

_Bisous et à demain ! _

_ApollineLucy._

.

.


	8. Day 7 Une rencontre inopinée

_._

_Hey !_

_Aujourd'hui je publie plus tôt que d'habitude (Houuurra !)... Et je réponds au défi de plusieurs personnes en même temps puisque leurs propositions se rejoignaient un peu... Il s'agit de flavou et de mimione19996 ! Voilà voilà... _

_._

Réponses aux reviews :

.

**ankana87** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ré-avoir ton avis sur cet OS !

.

**cloeamy16** : Waouh ! Toutes tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'ai pris ta proposition en compte et je l'ai ajouté à ma liste ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, suis moi à ton rythme... C'est difficile pour moi aussi d'écrire avec tous mes cours... Savoir qu'on me lit me rend déjà très heureuse !

.

**Minerve** : Comme toujours ta review est un petit bonheur à lire, et je m'excuse au cas où ton mascara aurait en effet coulé ;-)

.

**Drago-mia** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plut à nouveau :)

.

**TheBeatlesHP** :Je suis contente de savoir qu'il a put être émouvant comme je l'espérais ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review encourageante ! J'espère te revoir bientôt :)

.

_**Et maintenant... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

.

**Day 7**. Une rencontre inopinée...

.

Encore une fois, Draco Malfoy sortait éreinté de sa soirée. Les mondanités commençaient sérieusement à l'exécrer au plus haut point. Il était devenu acteur sous la pression paternelle. Dans la famille Malfoy, tout le monde devenait acteur ou actrice, c'était jusqu'à présent comme une sorte de gène héréditaire. Cependant, cette sorte de supériorité l'agaçait, il aimait jouer des rôles, il aimait pouvoir incarner des personnages toujours très différents. Par contre, devoir jouer un rôle dans sa véritable vie devenait un calvaire.

Du haut de ses 25 ans, il n'avait déjà plus de vie. Ses parents le menaient toujours de meeting en meeting, où toutes les stars du monde se coudoyaient. Il avait ainsi l'habitude de côtoyer des gens chez qui tout sonnait faux, de leur corps jusqu'à même leur rire. Il était épuisé d'avoir à adopter à son tour ce comportement.

Là, il déambulait en solitaire dans une rue assez sombre et à l'écart du centre ville. L'air était glacial en ce mois de décembre et la neige qui avait commencé à doucement tomber, recouvrait lentement le sol d'une fine couche cotonneuse. Il avait prétexté des douleurs à l'estomac pour quitter le repas et sa mère avait beau avoir insisté pour le raccompagner puis retourner à la soirée, il avait clairement refusé. « Les taxis, ce n'est pas pour les gens de ton rang ! » Qu'elle lui avait dit. Pathétique.

Mais il n'allait pas prendre de taxi tout de suite. La ville, la nuit, il y avait de quoi s'enivrer. Il leva les yeux au ciel, la lune était presque pleine et des myriades d'étoiles scintillaient jusqu'au firmament. Il reconnut Sirius, la constellation du Grand Chien et s'amusa à la réaction qu'auraient eu ses parents s'il l'avait mentionné. Sirius Black était un cousin éloigné de la famille et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était nécessaire de mentionner quant à lui, c'était qu'il était ardemment haï par les Malfoy. La raison était qu'il avait décidé de devenir tatoueur plutôt que de suivre l'exemple familial, qui consistait à reprendre l'entreprise familiale d'une grande firme internationale. Draco le soupçonné quand même d'avoir choisit ce métier uniquement pour provoquer sa famille. Franchement, tatoueur… Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour se faire renier par sa famille… Draco ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais en cet instant, il songea qu'il devrait organiser un rendez-vous pour pouvoir lui parler. Cet homme aurait forcément des conseils pour lui permettre d'échapper à l'emprise familiale ! Enfin du moment qu'il ne le force pas à devenir tatoueur, rigola-t-il intérieurement, rien ne devait entraver son magnifique corps.

Au détour d'une ruelle, il entendit un brusque sanglot parvenir d'une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à celle où il se trouvait. Curieux, il s'engagea dans celle-ci et entendit alors des lamentations effrénées.

« Non mais quel con alors celui là ! Plus jamais, plus JAMAIS je ne me ferai avoir, ça c'est sur ! » Sanglotait une jeune femme.

« Excusez-moi, intervint Draco avec inquiétude, vous allez bien ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers l'inconnu.

« Si je vais bien ? SI JE VAIS BIEN ? Non ça ne va pas ! Mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! Alors… Dégagez ! »

Draco ouvrit gros les yeux, c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on osait lui parler sur ce ton ! Cependant, son caractère fier et hautain ne pouvait guère laisser passer ça…

« Très bien ! Ce n'est pas la politesse qui vous étouffe ! Maugréa-t-il avec arrogance, je tiens à signaler que vos pleurs sont une nuisance nocturne pour les passants ! »

Sur ce, il se retourna et rejoignit l'artère principale où il continua son chemin. Derrière lui, la femme avait eu un hoquet de stupéfaction. Elle se redressa, reprit contenance et le suivit avec colère.

« Hé ! Vous ! Revenez tout de suite ! »

Mais Draco continuait de marcher de son pas insolent, un sourire goguenard naissant sur ses lèvres. Il adorait provoquer. Mais l'inconnue ne supportait pas l'indifférence et le mépris et elle lui courra après pour l'attraper à l'épaule.

« Je vous parle ! Vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de m'écouter. »

« Si vous continuez à me suivre, je porterai plainte non pas seulement pour vos cris intempestifs, mais pour harcèlement ! » Maugréa Draco, d'un ton narquois.

À cet instant, alors que le doux visage du blond était éclairé par le réverbère, la jeune femme reconnut son interlocuteur et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Vous ? VOUS ? Vous êtes… »

« Draco Malfoy. »

« Je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! »

« Je m'en doute, » ricana-t-il, nerveusement.

Il en avait marre d'être reconnut partout où il se rendait. Il n'avait même plus le loisir de pouvoir se faire passer pour un autre.

« Oh ce n'est pas un compliment ! Vous êtes exactement le type que je m'étais imaginé ! » Clama-t-elle avec colère.

« C'est à dire ? » S'inqiuéta-t-il.

« Odieux et… Détestable ! » S'exclama-t-elle en relevant le menton.

« Oh… Si ce n'est que ça, alors ça va ! Vous êtes encore loin de véritablement me connaître, ironisa-t-il, et vous qui êtes vous ? De toute évidence votre visage ne m'est pas familier. En revanche je devine que vous êtes le genre je-sais-tout, perspicace… Mais pleurnicheuse malgré tout, pas vrai ? »

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je ne suis PAS une pleurnicheuse. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on aurait pu croire avec votre scène de tout à l'heure… Et d'ailleurs… Vous avez encore la trace d'une larme séchée… Ici, » dit-il en avançant sa main pour l'essuyer.

Elle se recula rapidement. Et il haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, tu n'as qu'à l'essuyer toi-même ! Se moqua-t-il, tu m'ennuies de toute façon. »

Il reprit alors sa marche, laissant une Hermione totalement muette et immobile derrière lui. Cette jeune fille l'avait étonné. Elle l'avait reconnue comme toutes les autres femmes qu'il rencontrait, mais elle était bien la seule à avoir deviner sa véritable nature de serpent. Et elle avait eu le cran de le lui dire, sans hésitation.

« Vous êtes impoli, entendit-il, soudainement, vous m'avez tutoyé, je ne vous le permets pas ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna encore une fois vers la brune aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Eh bien, je m'excuse dans ce cas, » railla-t-il.

« Ça ne se dit pas, ce que vous avez dit. On ne doit pas dire _je m'excuse_, mais _je vous demande de m'excuser_, il n'y a rien de plus égocentrique que de s'excuser soi-même… »

« Je n'y crois pas ! S'outra Draco, tu… Vous osez me faire une leçon de… de langage ? »

« C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne doit probablement pas beaucoup soigner ton égo… Mais je suis… J'étais professeur de français alors tu comprendras que… »

« J'aime ta franchise… » Se contenta-t-il de dire, avant de le regretter aussitôt. Cette femme osait lui faire la morale et il appréciait cela… Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Hermione sursauta et ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

« … Merci… Je suppose. »

« Les compliments sont rares dans ma bouche, vous auriez du enregistrer, » plaisanta Draco.

Elle rigola.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir repris sur votre langage, ce ne devait pas être gentil. »

Il l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main.

« Ça m'a fait du bien, pour être honnête. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Évidemment ! Se faire remettre en place par une inconnue pleurnicheuse en plein milieu d'une rue alors qu'on est l'homme le plus sexy de l'univers, ça vaut son pesant d'or ! »

« Le plus modeste, aussi, tu as oublié ! Et je ne suis pas une pleurnicheuse… »

« Une pleurnicheuse qui ose me tutoyer en plus ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse. Voilà qu'elle se faisait prendre à son propre piège.

« Si vous me dites pourquoi vous pleuriez, je vous pardonnerez pour ce tutoiement inopiné, » dit-il malicieusement.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas… »

« Alors j'ignore comme vous parviendrez à vous racheter, » cingla-t-il, d'un ton dramatique.

« Très bien… Je me suis faite virée… »

« Parce que vous repreniez tout le monde sur son langage dans votre école sans doute ? Quand je pense que vous m'avez fait la morale alors que vous n'êtes même plus prof de français ! »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça… »

« J'ai tout mon temps… Votre compagnie me change de d'habitude. »

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait le prendre. Cet homme au ton arrogant semblait méchant et blessant mais en même temps lui inspirait confiance, elle continua alors son récit :

« C'est à cause d'un homme, un autre professeur de l'école… Il s'appelait Cormac McLaggen, et… Et il a fait courir une sale rumeur sur moi. Rumeur qui était fausse bien évidemment ! »

« Oh… Vous savez qu'avec mon influence, je pourrai le faire abattre ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds et finit par balbutier :

« Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, enfin… »

« Hum, c'est sur que votre école a déjà perdu un professeur, vous, alors si elle en perd un autre… Ça sera assez compliqué à faire remplacer… » Marmonna-t-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Vous avez une langue de vipère ! »

« J'en ai conscience, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, mais vous pouvez toujours vous inscrire à une autre école ? »

« Non, j'en suis trop dégoutée et ma réputation est salie… J'aimerais tout changer. Mais le problème n'est pas là… »

« Dans ce cas où est-il ? » Demanda-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question existentielle.

« Je me suis aussi faite expulser de chez moi, ce qui est cette fois la raison du pourquoi je suis dehors aussi tardivement… Ça n'a aucun rapport avec mon renvoi, c'est… C'est juste que l'immeuble où j'habite a été déclaré instable, il y a eu des effondrements dans les fondations et il menace de s'écrouler à tout moment… Je suis maudite… Mais je comprends enfin pourquoi le loyer était si peu cher… »

« Vous accumulez les malheurs… Je devrais m'éloigner de vous, vous semblez les attirer comme la peste ! » Se moqua Draco.

« Et vous n'auriez pas tort… Je… Je crois que je vais aller me trouver un hôtel… Comme je suis enfin pardonnée, je peux vous laisser pas vrai ? Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir, » répondit-il automatiquement.

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Un grand vide se faisant soudainement dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression de laisser partir sa meilleure chance… Depuis longtemps, c'était la première fois qu'il s'était sentit vivant. Depuis longtemps, qu'une conversation avait enfin sut l'intéresser et faire s'animer son cœur. Pour une fois, il le sentait battre comme un tambour. Sans réfléchir davantage, il poursuivit la jeune femme et l'agrippa fermement à l'épaule.

« Hé ! Cria-t-elle, en le reconnaissant, vous savez que je pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement et… »

Mais des lèvres chaudes et pressantes l'interrompirent. Il resserra ses mains autour de ses hanches et approfondit le baiser lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était loin de protester. Sa langue alla papillonner celle de la brune et une avalanche de sensation le submergea. Il sentait le bonheur, il sentait le plaisir. Il voyait l'infini et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde quitter ce pays des merveilles.

Ils se dégagèrent pourtant enfin l'un de l'autre de cette étreinte effrénée. Draco lui caressa la joue. Ses pommettes étaient rougies par le froid ou peut-être était-ce le désir ? Le même qui le tiraillait aussi en cet instant ?

« J'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle assistante, d'une manager, ou… Ou tout ce que tu accepteras de prendre, mais ci cela ne concerne pas mon travail, dit-il, je t'embauche si tu le veux… Et… même une professeur de français pour des cours de langage particuliers, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

« Des cours de langage ? Ou des cours de langue ? Rigola-t-elle, Vous avez oublié que je suis un aimant à problème ! »

« Et ce sera parfait ! Je prends le risque, j'ai besoin d'animation dans ma vie et… Et je suis persuadé d'avoir besoin de toi dans ma vie ! »

Hermione hocha la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

« Vous avez beau être absolument arrogant et méprisant, j'accepte, pour toutes les autres choses qui font de vous ce que vous êtes ! »

« Génial ! S'exclama-t-il, mais… Juste une chose, cesse de me vouvoyer, tout le monde me parle de cette manière, et… En vérité, je déteste ça ! »

.

.

* * *

.

J'ai bien aimé écrire cet OS, c'est très rare que j'écrive une fanfiction sur Harry Potter en faisant évoluer les personnages dans un monde sans pouvoir magique ^^ J'espère que vous aurez aimé vous aussi !

À demain !

ApollineLucy

.


	9. Day 8 Je te déteste

.

_Hello, comment allez vous ?! l'OS d'aujourd'hui n'est pas très long... Mais ça compensera avec celui de demain (ou d'après demain.. je sais pas encore) qui sera trèèèèèèès long ! ;-) Et il répond au défi de TheBeatlesHP (qui était très duuur d'ailleurs!)_

_Ce week end je navigue un peu entre révisions pour les partiels et bredele alors je suis désolée de poster tardivement... (en fait je poste souvent très tard me direz-vous...)_

.

Réponses aux reviews :

.

**Minerve** :Merci ! C'est vrai que Sirius en rebelle tatoueur, ça demande à être vu!

**cloeamy16** : woo Merci ! Ta review m'a fait plus que plaisir ! J'espère que celui là te plaira... Et c'est vrai que j'adore l'écriture alors si en plus ça se ressent à la lecture, je n'en suis que plus ravie ! :)

**Kalia** : AAAAH je suis d'accord avec toi ! Moi aussi je suis en manque de Drarry ;-) Mais j'essaye de respecter les propositions qu'on me donne et de mettre en scène pleins de personnages différents... Mais ne t'en fais pas il y en aura encore au moins 1 fois (oui c'est peu :p )! Mais merci beaucoup et merci aussi pour ton défi (j'aime particulièrement le deuxième), j'en prends note même si je commence à avoir une sacré liste de défi...

**mimione19996** : Merci à toi! Je suis très contente qu'il t'ait plut !

**drago-mia **: (Mes réponses doivent se ressembler toujours et encore.. xD) Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :)

**flavou** :C'est surtout génial que ça te plaise ! MERCI ! je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura d'autres dramione mais l'idée de faire une fremione est plutôt pas mal, j'aime bien ce couple ! :)

.

_Et enfin... Je vous laisse à votre lecture du jour... _

.

* * *

.

**Day 8.** Je te déteste.

.

Hermione Granger était la personne la plus exaspérante au monde. Non pas que cela déplaisait à Harry Potter… En vérité c'était bien pire, ça l'exécrait ! Et pourtant comme la nature était bien faite, ou pas, il était fou amoureux d'elle. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis déjà deux mois et filaient l'amour le plus abracadabrant qu'il soit. Ron, quant à lui, s'en sortait beaucoup mieux avec sa copine Katie Bell.

Mais non, lui il devait subir l'organisation zinzin d'Hermione en préparation des fêtes de Noël. Si pendant longtemps il avait osé penser que les angoisses d'Hermione n'étaient que liées à ses résultats scolaires, encore une fois, il avait eu tort.

« HARRYYY ! » Cria une voix stridente.

Le dit Harry qui était en train de s'appliquer à poser l'étoile sur le haut du sapin, en total équilibre sur une chaise, en tomba à la renverse.

« Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il, énervé, je te déteste ! »

« Non, c'est faux ! Râla-t-elle, en entrant dans la pièce, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

« Ton hurlement m'a fait peur et je suis tombée de la chaise… » Grogna Harry.

« Et que faisais-tu debout sur cette chaise ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« J'accrochais l'étoile… Enfin j'essayais. »

« Monsieur aurait-il oublié qu'il était sorcier et qu'un petit sort aurait placé l'étoile comme il le faut en un clin d'œil ? » Demanda-t-elle avec perspicacité.

« Mais j'ai essayé ! Se plaignit Harry, mais elle n'était jamais fixée droite… »

« C'est toi, qui n'est pas adroit ! » Plaisanta Hermione en prenant un air sérieux.

« Très drôle… Et arrête de faire cette tête de miss-je-sais-tout ! »

« Quelle tête de miss-je-sais-tout ? »

« Celle-là, que tu fais maintenant ! »

« C'est ma tête normale ! Claironna-t-elle, allez hop, finit de préparer la table, Ron et sa famille ont dit qu'ils arriveraient plus tôt… Et essaye de ne pas perdre l'équilibre en posant les assiettes sur la table, » susurra Hermione.

« Je te déteste, » marmonna Harry.

« Non c'est faux, » rit elle, alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la cuisine pour voir où en était la cuisson de la dinde.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua une pile de gros livres empilés par terre et cachés derrière l'immense buffet. Lorsqu'il reconnut ses manuels de Quidditch, Harry explosa :

« Hermione ! Pourquoi as-tu posé tous mes livres par terre ? » S'outra Harry.

« Je n'ai pas posé TOUS tes livres par terre ! J'ai juste fais de la place sur l'étagère pour pouvoir y mettre les décorations de Noël ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la bibliothèque, en tirant la langue à chaque décoration qui volait la place à ses livres. Puis il ouvrit grand la bouche en constatant que tous les livres d'Hermione étaient par contre bien à leur place.

« HERMIONE ! Je te déteste ! »

« Non, c'est faux ! » Minauda-t-elle.

« Tu as fait exprès de laisser tous tes livres bien rangés, en revanche les miens ont le droit de se frotter par terre visiblement ! » S'énerva-t-il.

Il continua à pester silencieusement tout en cherchant dans les placards où étaient rangés les couverts argentés spécial Noël. Ils avaient la particularité d'avoir le bout qui change de forme. Il pouvait prendre l'aspect d'un cerf, d'un sapin, d'un bonhomme de neige, etc.

Alors qu'il s'hasardait à regarder dans l'immense meuble à parchemins magiques d'Hermione, on ne sait jamais, pensa-t-il. Il tomba sur un très gros paquet dont on ne pouvait se méprendre sur son contenu tant la forme était évidente. Le tout nouveau ballet de Quidditch « L'étincelle perçante » que les plus grands joueurs de Quidditch s'arrachaient déjà !

Il poussa un hurlement à l'extrême et cria :

« HERMIONE ! Je t'aime ! »

Mais celle-ci, déjà habituée à ses jérémiades depuis le début de la soirée, s'exclama aussitôt : « NON, c'est fa… » Puis réalisant son erreur, elle se corrigea de suite, « Je t'aime aussi... »

.

.

* * *

.

_Alors comment était-ce ? Je n'en peux plus des couple Harry/Hermione... Je ne veux surtout pas offenser ceux qui m'en ont proposé en défi ^^ mais__** je déteste**__ ce couple ! Mais j'espère que du coup ça rend quand même bien :) _

_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore nécessaire de me proposer des défis... Ma liste de défi est complète ! Et il ne me reste plus qu'à les écrire... Oui parce que je suis un peu en retard... Cette semaine sera remplie de partiel... Mais j'adore écrire alors je publierai tous les jours, même si ça doit être à 21h (et que du coup plus personne viendra lire x) ) !_

Bisous et à demain !

ApollineLucy.

.


	10. Day 9 L'amour épistolaire

**.**

_Hello !_

_C'est parti pour le 9ème jour !_

_Au programme, un OS sur un couple superbe, et qui m'a été demandé par beaucoup de personnes..._

.

Réponses Reviews :

**SaphiraEmeuraud**e : Oh une nouvelle tête ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :)

**drago-mia** : THANK YOU !

**Minerve **: Aah merci ! Je voie qu'on est d'accord : Harry ne peut que aimer les hommes (ou alors il finit seul et frustré, un point c'est tout !) :D Et merci pour tes encouragements !

**cloeamy16** : Oh tu es adorable ! Merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente de savoir que je pourrai compter sur au moins une lectrice pour lire mes publications tardives ! ^^ Bisous.

**TheBeatlesHP** : Encore merci merci merci ! Je suis super contente qu'il t'ait plut ! Le couple d'aujourd'hui devrait aussi pas mal te plaire ;) à plus !

.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

**Day 9.** L'amour épistolaire.

.

Tout a commencé un frais matin de décembre, alors que Lily accomplissait sa septième année d'étude à Poudlard. La grande salle était habituellement bondée à l'heure du petit-déjeuner et comme toujours la jolie rousse se plaignait du bruit.

« Lil, c'est normal ! En même temps, regarde toi, tu es la seule à réviser dès sept heures du matin ! » Se moqua son amie Marlène McKinnon.

« Oui et bien, en même temps, je te rappelle, il semblerait que je sois la seule qui ait un peu envie de réussir ses ASPICS ! » Répliqua Lily, d'un ton boudeur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, où James Potter et une certaine Emmeline Vance étaient en pleine discussion. Sans qu'elle ne veuille vraiment l'admettre, cette vue était probablement l'une des causes de sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Emmeline était une nouvelle élève, venue des Etats-Unis, depuis cette année et, en plus de s'être attiré une foule de garçons à ses pieds, elle était devenue très proche des maraudeurs. Bien évidemment, Lily s'en contre fichait. Mais tout de même, elle était agacée de voir à quelle vitesse l'arrogant attrapeur de Quidditch semblait l'avoir oublier.

En fait, c'était même pire que ça. Il avait changé. Et tout ça pour qui ? Pour cette américaine super belle, super sympa et super intelligente. Et surtout, _super pas Lily_. Depuis la rentrée, il était devenu plus gentleman, plus sérieux, plus mature. Et, contre toute attente, il devenait le genre d'homme que Lily semblait apprécier. Décidément il devait bien se ficher d'elle quant il lui faisait des blagues et des déclarations d'amour… Parce que pour elle il n'avait pas fait l'effort de se comporter en adulte !

Lily détourna prestement son regard du duo lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de James. Si elle l'avait regardé un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait pu voir qu'il lui avait sourit. Mais au lieu de ça, elle lança un regard rageur à son bouquin et le balança sur la table. Au dessus d'elle, des hululements sonores retentirent dans toute la salle. Bientôt, la grande salle fut survolée d'une nuée de chouettes, de hiboux, de grands ducs et autres volatiles qui déposaient leurs courriers un peu partout dans la pièce.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil au coin en direction de Potter. Il était occupé à déballer un paquet de ce qui semblait être des friandises. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Dorcas Meadowes qui était en train de lui pincer le bras.

« Mais arrête Dorcas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Râla-t-elle en se retournant.

Là, son amie la fixa avec des yeux ronds et Lily constata que ce n'était en aucun cas sa voisine qui lui avait pressé le bras, mais un petit hibou qui attendait avec impatience à ses cotés, une lettre attachée au-dessus de ses serres.

« C'est pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, à l'intention de ses amies.

« J'imagine, » répondit Dorcas, en haussant des épaules.

Lily n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir du courrier. Si en première année elle en échangeait beaucoup avec ses parents et sa sœur, bien que cette dernière n'y répondait jamais, le nombre de lettre s'était au fur et à mesure sacrément affaiblit. Dorénavant elle n'y avait droit qu'aux fêtes, et encore…

Elle s'activa donc à détacher le parchemin, avec une curiosité grandissante. Elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise de n'y voir qu'une très courte missive écrite avec une calligraphie très appliquée. Elle lut :

_Evans, ne perds pas ton temps à réviser, tu es la meilleure de toute façon !_

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée. Qui était l'imbécile à lui avoir fait une telle blague ? Elle regarda autour d'elle mais personne ne semblait la fixer en rigolant ou faire attention à elle, excepté ses amies qui tentaient tant bien que mal de lui attraper son parchemin pour le lire. Ce qu'Alice finit d'ailleurs par réussir.

« Qui t'a écrit ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec étonnement.

« Justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir ! Et si c'est vous… »

« Ce n'est pas nous, la coupa Dorcas, par contre ce doit être quelqu'un qui vient de l'écrire, sinon comment aurait-il pu savoir que tu allais réviser ? »

« Ça doit être un Gryffondor, renchérit Marlène, ou un Serdaigle puisque leur table est juste à coté ! »

« C'est bizarre quand même, personne n'amènerait son hibou à table… Il n'y a pas moins discret… » Marmonna Alice, songeuse.

Lily réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la lettre et de la déchirer vivement.

« Peu importe, dit-elle, cette blague est nulle alors je préfère oublier. »

Cependant, le lendemain matin, un vendredi, à la même heure, Lily reçut à nouveau un petit billet. Il avait été desservit par ce même petit hibou inconnu. Lily le regarda avec colère et méfiance, hésitant presque à l'ignorer. Néanmoins, l'oiseau commença à piailler si fort qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui prendre la lettre pour qu'il puisse partir. Elle l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Elle reconnut de suite la même écriture spéciale que la veille.

_Les cheveux relevés ainsi, ça te va bien._

Les joues de Lily se mirent à rosir nerveusement tandis qu'elle se hâtait à dissimuler la lettre sous la table. Elle la froissa rapidement et se mit à observer son assiette avec un intérêt soudain. Mais, l'œil vif et acéré de Marlène n'avait évidemment rien loupé de la scène et elle susurra :

« Lilyyy… Tu me montres ce que tu as reçu ? »

La concernée lui jeta un regard noir qui voulait clairement dire « la ferme » et se replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette. Il semblerait que l'auteur de cette blague me connaisse un minimum, pensa-t-elle, je me relève les cheveux comme ça tous les vendredi... Et, encore une fois, je n'ai aperçu personne écrire une lettre juste avant que les hiboux n'arrivent… Elle se promit de mieux surveiller les élèves autour d'elle dès le lendemain matin.

Alors que Lily se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, pour le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques en compagnie de ses amies, Marlène revint à la charge.

« Allez Lil ! On est enfin seules, montre moi je t'en supplie ! Tu sais bien que je ne survie pas au suspens ! » S'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton tragique.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Lily sortit furtivement la lettre froissée de sa poche pour la leur tendre.

« Waouh ! S'extasia Alice, tu as un admirateur secret il semblerait ! »

« Tu parles, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une fille ou un garçon qui se moque de moi, » grommela Lily.

« Possible… Mais en tout cas c'est quelqu'un qui savait que tu avais cours en extérieur et que tu t'attaches toujours les cheveux lorsque tu as cours dehors, à cause du vent ! »

« Où alors il a réussit à l'écrire dans la grande salle et à cacher son hibou… » Proposa à nouveau Lily. »

« Demain, on va toutes surveiller la grande salle, ton admirateur ne nous échappera pas ! » S'applaudit Dorcas, avec un ton enjoué.

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent le samedi matin. Chacune d'elles était aux aguets, guettant le moindre parchemin, la moindre plume et le moindre hululement de hibou en avance sur le courrier. Malheureusement elles ne virent rien. Et, lorsque le courrier arriva, le coutumier hibou s'arrêta devant Lily. Un peu crispée, elle détacha le parchemin. Pourtant, une part d'elle avait hâte de savoir ce que son devin d'auteur avait pu lui écrire. Car c'était ça, il semblait deviner ce que chaque jour elle allait faire ou porter au moment du petit-déjeuner.

_Bon anniversaire à ta grand-mère !_

« Eh bien dis donc ! S'exclama Marlène, le devin sait même quand ta grand-mère est née… Je pense que tu peux commencer à avoir peur… »

« Je confirme… Même moi je ne savais pas, alors que je retiens les tous les anniversaires comme si c'était les miens ! » Commenta Alice.

« Ça en devient un peu flippant, grimaça Lily, et je ne me souviens pas l'avoir dit ce matin, que c'était son anniversaire… Ça veut donc dire que cette personne écrit bien ces lettres avant même d'entrer dans la grande salle ! »

Et pendant plusieurs semaines, ce rituel continua. Toujours un petit parchemin chaque matin. Ce n'était jamais méchant, ou alors parfois taquin. Mais c'était surtout des observations. La plupart du temps ça étonnait grandement Lily qui se rendait compte que l'inconnu en savait beaucoup sur elle, voir plus qu'elle même.

_Abandonne l'idée de réviser et viens à Prés-au-lard !_

Mais comment avait-il pu savoir qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller ? Elle s'était décidée le matin même…

Ou encore :

_Quel miracle que tu assistes au match de Quidditch ce matin ! Gryffondor ne peut que gagner !_

À moins d'un piège, l'auteur était forcément de la même maison qu'elle.

_J'aimerais tremper mes lèvres dans ton chocolat chaud._

Celui-là l'avait vraiment conforté dans l'idée que c'était un garçon qui lui avait écrit. Mais comment savoir qui ? Cette personne semblait soit la séduire anonymement, soit sérieusement rigoler dans son coin pour réussir à provoquer en Lily tant de questionnement.

_J'aimerais me perdre dans ta chevelure de feu._

Ça devenait de plus en plus poétique…

_Tes émeraudes posées sur ma peau me brûlent davantage que mille soleils._

Les maraudeurs seraient bien du genre à faire de telles blagues stupides, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu savoir toutes ces choses sur elle ! Elle les fixa avec intérêt. Sirius parlait très fort et racontait des blagues à un Peter très attentif. Remus était concentré sur son bol de céréale et semblait fatigué… Ce devait être bientôt la pleine lune, pensa-t-elle.

Et James.

À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le regarder elle avait l'impression de se faire surprendre. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Jadis si James l'avait vu en train de le regarder, il lui aurait sauté dessus et lui aurait demandé de sortir avec elle tout en riant bruyamment… Elle regrettait presque cette époque. Même si elle était persuadée que dans le fond James s'était toujours moqué d'elle. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à la studieuse et colérique Lily, alors que la totalité des filles de l'école succombait pour lui ? Enfin maintenant il avait Emmeline, qui lui collait incessamment dans les pattes. Alors, forcément, il devenait inutile de se préoccuper des autres filles… Comme elle.

Maintenant quand leurs regards se croisaient, James lui souriait et ça faisait exploser le cœur de Lily. Et elle ne parvenait plus à soutenir le regard. Elle lâchait prise petit à petit… Et cette perte de contrôle ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

Un matin, à deux jours de Noël, Lily s'était levée aux aurores. C'était le premier jour des vacances et cette année elle avait décidé de rester à Poudlard. Elle se sentait bien trop mal à l'aise de devoir rentrer à la maison. Pourtant Pétunia lui manquait. Mais plutôt la Tunie d'avant… Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit pleine d'insomnie à penser à sa grande sœur, si bien qu'elle avait fini par lui écrire une lettre à la lueur de sa baguette et décidé de lui envoyer au plus tôt le lendemain matin.

Le château était encore tout endormit, mais Lily adorait ce silence paisible. La plupart des élèves qui rentraient pour les fêtes étaient déjà partit la veille. Ces vacances seraient vraiment tranquilles. Elle traversa le parc rapidement. Le froid lui gelait le bout du nez et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris son écharpe. Elle se hâta à monter à la volière, là-haut, elle aurait plus chaud !

Elle attacha la lettre à la patte de sa chouette nommée Ambre. Puis lui caressa gentiment les plumes auburn avant de la laisser s'envoler. La présence des oiseaux réchauffait tant la pièce qu'elle décida de s'asseoir là quelques minutes avant de ressortir dans le froid.

Cependant, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme bien emmitouflé sous une grande cape d'hiver et le capuchon baissé pénétra en trombe dans la volière. Il eut un grand sursaut en voyant Lily Evans assise à quelques mètres de lui, tandis que cette dernière poussa un petit cri effrayé. Puis lorsqu'il rebaissa son capuchon et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Potter, elle se mit la main devant la bouche et ouvrit gros les yeux, à la fois surprise et gênée.

« Tu es là ! Tu m'as fait peur… » Dit James soudainement.

« Euh oui… Toi, toi aussi. »

Il parut embarrassé et gigota un peu sur place. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir discrètement prendre le petit hibou qui se trouvait juste derrière Lily et réussir à lui attachait le parchemin.

« Tu envoyais du courrier ? » Demanda-t-il, avant de se maudire d'avoir posé une question aussi bête.

« Oui, enfin je l'ai déjà envoyé, je … Je restais juste là pour me réchauffer. Mais j'allais partir. » S'exclama-t-elle, en se levant.

« Ah… Euh… Non c'est bon ! Reste là, je partais. »

Et sur ce, il se hâta à remettre le parchemin dans sa poche et sortit brusquement de la volière.

« Mais… Tu n'as même pas envoyé ton courrier, » murmura Lily, confuse.

Cependant, sous le coup de la précipitation, au lieu de le mettre dans sa poche James avait fait tomber le petit parchemin. Lily l'aperçu lorsque celui-ci se mit à virevolter en raison du vent. Elle se pencha pour l'attraper précipitamment avant qu'il ne s'envole vraiment. Elle s'apprêtait à courir derrière James pour le lui rendre lorsque la lettre lui parut quelque peu familière.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle l'ouvrit.

_C'est pour te voir que chaque matin j'aurai à jamais la force de me lever._

Même écriture, même forme, même tournure de phrase.

« Attends Potter ! » S'écria-t-elle, en se dépêchant de sortir. Elle descendit promptement l'escalier sans voir que le dit Potter monter en même temps. Là, ils se rentrèrent dedans.

« Je suis désolé, s'écria Potter, j'ai… J'avais oublié quelque chose.

Et il la planta là en continuant à monter les marches. Lily reprit vite ses esprits et l'arrêta.

« Attends ! Reste ici ! C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? » Demanda-t-elle, en montrant le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main.

James écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et entreprit de trouver quelques choses à répondre, mais Lily ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère ? C'est avec cette Emmeline Vance que tu as eu cette idée complètement crétine ? Ça vous a bien éclaté de me faire tourner en bourrique, pas vrai ? »

James se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que la lettre lui avait échappé de la poche. Ça y est, sa vie était foutue.

« Non Evans… Ce… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu croies ! »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis, hein ? »

Lily sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle tourna la tête pour les cacher et se pinça les lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir un sanglot. Elle avait tellement espéré que ce puisse être lui et d'un autre coté avait prié pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Car elle ne voulait pas que ce soit une plaisanterie. Or si c'était James l'auteur de ces belles phrases, s'en était forcément une !

James s'avança vers la jeune fille rousse et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea vivement.

« Lily… »

« Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Lily ! » Pesta-t-elle avec fougue.

« Depuis toujours, » murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement et secoua la tête avec désarroi.

« Arrête de te moquer, » L'interrompit-elle.

« … Dans chacun de mes rêves, » ajouta-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est stupide… C'est… »

« Stupide ? La coupa-t-il à son tour, Stupide d'être fou amoureux de toi et de tenter le tout pour le tout pour gagner ton cœur ? »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, je… Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en lâchant finalement un sanglot, tu n'as aucune, absolument aucune idée de ce que tu dis… »

« Tu crois sérieusement ? »

« Bien sur ! Avec… Avec ta Vance, tu… »

« Pitié arrête de me parler d'Emmeline ! Je l'avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas de la tarte de te séduire mais c'était son idée ce truc des lettres… Je me doutais bien que ça ne marcherait pas… »

« Me… Me séduire ? Son idée ? Je ne comprends plus rien là ! »

« D'accord, laisse moi t'expliquer Evans, je… Tu sais que je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, pas vrai ?... »

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux.

« Oui, ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais pris au sérieux, que j'étais immature et bête, mais j'ai fais des efforts tu as vu. Cette année j'ai pris conscience qu'il ne me restait qu'un an pour que tu me considère enfin comme quelqu'un de bien et… Et j'aimerai tellement que ce soit le cas, trembla-t-il. Emmeline a de suite vu que tu me plaisais et… Et elle m'a donné des conseils pour te montrer que je pouvais être autre chose qu'un simple gamin. »

« Mais, mais… Alors… Mais tu ne me parlais même plus ! »

« Et tu n'imaginais pas à quel point c'était dur, devoir te regarder en cachette, tout ça pour paraître mature. Je suis désolé, je… Je ne voulais pas t'énerver avec ces courriers. Toutes ces choses de toi, je les connais par cœur. Tout tes rituels chaque matin, tout ce que tu dis, je l'écoute et je le retiens. C'est… Tu es la seule Evans qui me fasse cet effet. Je peux m'effacer si vraiment tu le souhaites… Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de t'oublier, parce que… Ça j'en suis incapable… »

Lily en restait sans voix. Son cœur, en revanche, n'avait jamais été plus bruyant qu'en cet instant. Il tambourinait contre sa poitrine comme s'il essayait de sortir, de lui trancher chaque organe… Et James, James se sentait torturé. Il avait plus mal que jamais. Il craignait tant que ce soit fini, qu'il ait finalement vraiment à dire adieu à un bonheur amoureux…

« Mais si c'était nul, pour les lettres, ajouta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, je te demande pardon. »

Grand silence.

« Evans, murmura-t-il, parle moi, je t'en supplie. »

Elle cligna finalement des yeux et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Seulement… Seulement si tu continues à m'appeler Lily, pour toujours et pas que dans tes rêves ! » Chuchota-t-elle.

Puis elle s'avança vers lui, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa les lèvres glacées de James Potter. Lorsque ce dernier réalisa qu'il lui arrivait la plus belle chose au monde, il attrapa fermement Lily par la taille et approfondit d'autant plus le baiser. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, pensa-t-il, que plus jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser, s'en détacher…

Ils finirent tout de même par s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Lily était totalement rouge de gêne et James n'en menait pas plus large. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec anxiété et appréhension avant de dire :

« Waouh ! Le père Noël est en avance cette année ! »

Lily lui sourit et éclata de rire avant de lui attraper amoureusement la main. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent et ils quittèrent ensemble la volière.

Sur le chemin du château, ils continuèrent à parler. Leurs voix étaient chacune tendues par le stress, mais ils étaient heureux.

« Tu restes à Poudlard pour Noël, cette année ? » Demanda Lily.

« Oui, mes parents voulaient partir en Australie pour les fêtes et je pensais les laisser en amoureux. En plus, en Australie, il n'y a ni de neige… Ni de Lily ! »

Elle rit et il ajouta avec inquiétude :

« Alors, on sort vraiment ensemble ? »

« Pour toujours, » répondit Lily en serrant dans son autre main la dernière missive que lui avait envoyé James, et de toute, c'était la plus belle.

.

.

* * *

.

_Alors cet OS vous a-t-il plut ? Si oui une petite review me fera grandement plaisir :) _

_J'adore ce couple et c'est dommage parce que je n'écris vraiment pas souvent sur lui... _

_Allez, bisous et à demain !_

.


	11. Day 10 Une recette pimentée

.

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

_Oui je poste affreusement tard par rapport à d'habitude... Mais demain comme je n'ai ni cours ni partiel, vous devriez l'avoir assez tôt ! (Oui je suis fière!)_

_Sinon je suis aussi très contente que celui de hier vous ait autant plut à tous ! Pour vous dire en lisant les reviews j'étais tellement émue que j'avais un grand sourire béat pendant au moins 1h et en plus j'ai failli pleurer x) (il est vrai que je suis assez émotive, comme Ron en fait!)_

_En attendant cet OS est en réponse au défi de TheBeatlesHP alors j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Sinon sachez que celui de demain sera... INTENSE ! Ce sera un slash censé être classé rating M disons... Mais ça ce sera à vous de me le dire si c'est le cas ou non... _

.

Réponses Reviews :

**drago-mia** : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

**Minerve** : merci beaucoup :) Et oui c'est vraiment triste que ce magnifique couple se brise si vite...

**TheBeatlesHP **: Oh la la, alors ça tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir de le lire ! Je suis ravie que tu as tellement apprécié ! Merci ! Cet OS est pour toi alors espérons que je reste à la hauteur ;)

**cloeamy16** : waouh quel hasard ! J'adore ce prénom en fait ;) Et j'ai failli m'appeler comme ça d'ailleurs... En tout cas à nouveau un immense merci ! Tes reviews sont toujours magnifiques à lire et me redonne vraiment le sourire ! Et pour répondre à ta question, effectivement devenir écrivain est l'une de mes ambitions... :) Allez à bientôt !

.

* * *

.

**Day 10.** Une recette pimentée

.

A quelques jours de Noël, tout était déjà prêt chez la famille Potter. Le sapin avait été coupé et décoré. La fameuse dinde était commandée. De sublimes guirlandes de toutes les couleurs illuminaient chaque partie de la maison, et on ne comptait même plus toutes les bottes de Noël suspendues partout dans chaque pièce. Une chose était sûre, James, Albus et Lily souhaitaient recevoir beaucoup de cadeaux !

Pourtant, bien que tout semblait en ordre, il manquait toujours quelque chose…

« C'est absolument essentiel ! » Protesta Albus.

« Essentiellement archi essentiel, » ajouta Lily.

« Essentiel ? » Se moqua sa Maman, Ginny Potter.

« Bien sûr ! C'est pas avec vos huitres et le foie gras dégueu qu'on sera rassasié… » Grommela James.

« Surveille ton langage James ! » Siffla Harry.

« Mais… Mais j'ai rien dit de vulgaire ! » Grogna ledit James.

« Bon, stop ! Intervint Ginny, on va faire ça cet après-midi alors. Mais je vous préviens, tout le monde met la main à la pâte ! »

« Oh ! Maman fait des jeux de mots ! » Se moqua James.

Ginny lui fit une œillade mi exaspérée, mi amusée, et ajouta :

« Évidemment ! Tu sais que ta Maman est la plus drôle de toutes ! » Chantonna Ginny.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de tous les pousser à rejoindre la cuisine. Cet atelier gâteau de Noël n'allait pas être triste, pensa-t-il.

« Alors, déjà, il faut sortir, la farine, le sucre, les œufs et le beurre, commanda Harry. Et il faut aussi choisir la recette. »

« C'est moi qui choisit la recette ! » S'exclama Al, en se jetant sur le meuble où étaient rangés tous les livres de cuisine.

« Non ! C'est moi ! » Gémit Lily, en le suivant.

James, quant à lui, avait déjà arraché des mains le livre à son frère, préférant les actes aux paroles.

« Ça suffit ! Râla Ginny, si ça commence comme ça, on ne va pas aller loin… Parce que une recette sans ingrédients ça ne sert pas à grand chose ! Lily, tu cherches ce que j'ai demandé, James, sors moi la balance et les verres doseurs s'il te plait. »

Les trois enfants s'exécutèrent, la mine un peu maussade pour deux d'entre eux, tandis qu'Albus affichait un air victorieux. Il revint poser le livre sur la table, fier comme un coq. C'était un livre de recette spéciale Noël et qui avait une partie _Bredele_ assez vaste. Ils avaient acheté ce livre dans un commerce moldu, ce qui avait exaspéré les enfants, trouvant que les images manquaient cruellement d'animation.

« Nous avons donc le choix entre les étoiles à la cannelle, des dents de loup à la vanille, des tuiles aux amandes, des macarons à la noix de coco,… » Dit Harry, en lisant le sommaire.

« Des macarons ! » S'extasia Lily, en l'interrompant.

« Ah non ! Je n'aime pas trop la noix de coco ! Grincha Albus, des étoiles à la cannelle c'est mieux ! »

« Non, moi je veux des dents de loup ! Annonça James au même moment, parce que j'adore leur nom ! »

« Mais on ne choisit pas des gâteaux pour leur nom ! » Contesta Lily.

« Et bien on fait des tuiles aux amandes alors ! » Proclama Harry, d'une voix forte pour couvrir le vacarme que faisaient leurs trois enfants.

« Euh… Dit une voix timide, je suis allergique aux amandes. »

Harry se tourna vers sa femme d'un air mécontent, mais il perdit vite son attitude sérieuse lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Si toi aussi tu t'y met on ne va jamais s'en sortir ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je sais ce qu'on fait alors, on fait une pâte à biscuit normale et après on pourra chacun les décorer avec tout ce qu'on veut ! Et rajouter les épices par dessus comme bon nous semble ! » Expliqua Lily, avec un ton savant.

Les autres approuvèrent et James continua ses plaisanteries :

« Ah Lily le génie, nous ne serions rien sans toi ! Tu te rends compte qu'on a bien failli se contenter d'huitres ! »

Lily lui tira la langue tout en soupirant. C'était laborieux mais ça ne semblait pas si impossible de les faire tous coopérer.

« C'est parti ! » Clama Albus d'un ton enjoué, en cherchant la bonne page de la recette de base.

Harry fit apparaître quelques toques qui étaient rouges et décorés de lutins chevauchant des cerfs aux sabots et cornes dorés. Puis une cuillère en bois à la main, Albus commença à donner les consignes pour la recette.

« _Dans un grand bol, mettre 250g de farine et former une fontaine. _»

Lily chercha le plus gros bol qu'elle trouva et James pesa la farine avant de la verser dans le récipient. En même temps, Lily remplit une grande cruche d'eau et la renversa sur la farine.

« Ah ! Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » S'écria Ginny en l'arrêtant net.

« Ba je verse l'eau ! Ils ont dit de former une fontaine… »

James et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais sous le regard noir de Ginny, ce dernier calma rapidement ses ardeurs.

« Mais non ma puce, expliqua Ginny, ça veut dire qu'il faut former une sorte de petit volcan avec la farine et après on devra verser au centre les autres produits ! »

Lily hocha de la tête et regarda avec désastre les dégâts. Mais un rapide _recurvite _arrangea les ravages.

« Allez James, pèse à nouveau la farine et Al, quelle est la suite de la recette ? »

« _Faire ramollir 125g de beurre et le mettre en petite morceaux dans la fontaine._ Ça va si on le fait fondre dans le micro-onde ? » Demanda Al.

« Oui, je pense, » approuva Harry.

Ni une, ni deux, Albus attrapa la plaquette de beurre, l'introduisit dans le micro-onde et appuya sur _start_. Mais dans la seconde, deux « noooon ! » furent criés à l'unisson par les parents, alors qu'ils se dépêchaient d'éteindre la machine.

« Al, soupira Harry, si tu ne mets pas le beurre dans un récipient, tu as l'intention de faire comment pour le récupérer quand il aura fondu ? »

James se frappa le front des mains et se moqua ouvertement de son frère en le traitant d'imbécile. Cela lui valut d'ailleurs une jolie baffe de sa mère.

Une autre catastrophe ayant été évitée, Lily continua la lecture :

« _Ajouter 125g de sucre et un sachet de sucre vanillé. _»

« Un sachet de sucre vanillé ? Ça ne sera pas un peu trop ? » Demanda James en faisant les gros yeux.

En effet, ils avaient acheté un sachet de sucre vanillé qui faisait 500g et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas ce genre de sachet auquel la recette faisait référence. Harry lui expliqua alors que les moldus vendaient souvent le sucre vanillé en très petite portion dans des sachets de 15g environs. Le mystère résolu et les ingrédients ayant rejoint le bol, Lily poursuivit :

« _Y mettre l'œuf entier. _»

« C'est moi qui casse l'œuf ! » S'écria James.

« Hinhin ça tu sais faire, pas vrai ? Ricana Albus, quand tu ne nous casse pas les pieds, c'est les œufs alors ? »

James lui donna une bourrade dans les côtes et lui écrasa violemment le pied.

« Alors ? Ils sont cassés ? » Ironisa-t-il, avec un sourire sadique.

Mais Al avait bien trop mal au pied pour répondre, il fit une vilaine grimace et rentra la tête, indiquant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses larmes et cette horrible douleur. James, quant à lui, sentit soudainement une violente douleur et pression lui tirer l'oreille.

« James Potter ! » S'énerva Ginny, en lui tirant l'oreille. Tu vas t'excuser immédiatement et arrêter ce cirque ! »

« Mais c'est lui qui m'a provoqué ! »

« Et ce n'est pas ce que toi tu fais continuellement, bien sûr ? » Rétorqua Ginny.

« Mais… »

« Stop, l'arrêta Harry, tu ne discutes pas, tu t'excuses et tu nous casses cet œufs, qu'on en finisse ! »

C'est Ginny qui continua de clamer la suite de la recette :

« _Ajouter la levure chimique, puis, mélanger et pétrir le tout pour former une pâte homogène. _»

« Beurk, commença à râler Lily, on met des choses chimiques dans les gâteaux… »

Mais le regard appuyé d'Al lui intimant de se taire arrêta rapidement les plaintes Lily.

« Alors, qui veut pétrir ? Les garçons ? » Demanda Harry.

Ils hochèrent la tête et mirent les mains à la pâte, au sens propre du terme. Ils formèrent une grosse boule de pâte et attendirent la suite des instructions.

« _Il faut placer la pâte au réfrigérateu heures_… »

Et ces heures furent probablement les plus longues à tenir. Les trois enfants tournaient autour du frigo tels des rapaces. Ils avaient hâte de commencer à décorer les biscuits. N'y tenant plus, Al ouvrit le frigo et jeta un œil à la pâte.

« Al ! Le réprimanda Ginny, si tu la sors sans arrêt, elle ne va jamais monter et ça sera 6h au lieu de 2 qu'il faudra attendre ! »

« 6 heures ? » Se stupéfia-t-il.

Dans la seconde, il avait remis la pâte à sa place et trouvé une occupation comme son frère et sa sœur. Et une heure plus tard, le glas sonna enfin.

« C'est bon ? C'est bon ? » S'enthousiasmait Lily.

« Oui, rigola Harry, en lui embrassant le front, sors les emporte-pièces et James prend le rouleau, il va falloir étaler la pâte. On va voir si ton poste de batteur a musclé tes bras comme il faut ! »

James contracta ses biceps avec force tout en prenant une expression arrogante.

« Mais Papa, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! » Plaisanta-t-il, tout en prenant un air offensé.

Une fois la pâte étendue, ils s'appliquèrent tous à y faire des formes avec les multiples emporte-pièces. Puis ils les déposaient sur une tôle beurrée, comme expliqué dans les consignes. Toute fois, cela ne se fit pas sans encombre…

« James ! Grommela Lily, arrête de toujours faire des formes de vif d'or ! Moi aussi j'aimerais l'utiliser… »

Mais en même temps, celui-ci arrachait des mains l'emporte pièce d'Al.

« Arrête de faire le symbole des Serpentards ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a plus de Gryffondor dans cette maison ! »

« Mais c'est pas grave, on s'en fout, c'est juste des gâteaux ! »

« Non ! Moi je refuse de manger des gâteaux avec le symbole de ta maison ! Grinça James, je resterai fidèle au lion jusqu'à la mort ! » Ajouta-t-il, en prenant un air solennel.

Lily le regarda avec dépit et Al lui répondit :

« Et bien c'est parfait ! Ça en fera plus pour moi ! »

« Pff certainement pas, regarde je vais tellement vite que tu n'arriveras jamais à en faire beaucoup ! » S'insurgea James en accélérant la cadence.

Là une course s'engagea et quant Ginny er Harry revinrent à la cuisine pour voir où ils en étaient, ils avaient fini la première fournée.

« Mais, vous n'avez avez fait presque toujours les mêmes formes ?! S'étonna Ginny, enfin sauf toi Lily. »

« Et ça ne m'étonne pas, rigola Harry en regardant de plus prêt, alors voyons voir ce qu'on a chez James, des vifs d'or et le lion de Gryffondor. Jusque là pas de surprise ! Et chez Al, on a le serpent de Serpentard et des balais de Quidditch. Ok. Et ma Lily a fait un peu de tout mais n'a visiblement pas eu le droit à beaucoup de pâte ! Dites moi, vous êtes au courant qu'on a au moins 50 formes différentes n'est-ce pas ? »

Les garçons acquiescèrent en prenant des airs d'anges innocents pendant que leurs parents mettaient les gâteaux au four. Cependant à peine ceux-ci furent ils parti qu'ils commencèrent à recréer des formes et plus précisément Al et James continuèrent leur course de _y aura-t-il plus de biscuits en forme de serpent ou de lion _?

Enfin, tous les gâteaux de Noël furent cuits et c'est tout ensemble qu'ils s'attablèrent ensuite pour les décorer de sucres de toutes les couleurs, de crèmes, d'amandes effilées, de poudre de noix de coco, etc. Une fois achevés, sec et refroidis, ils les rangèrent dans de grandes boîtes colorées.

« Et maintenant, il faut attendre Noël ! » S'exclama Ginny, bien contente d'en avoir fini.

Cependant, les enfants firent des mines de chiens battus. Lily fit les yeux doux à son père et ils étaient connus pour être encore plus attendrissant que ceux du chat Potté*.

« Ah non ! Je connais ce regard là, maugréa-t-il, vous attendrez encore dix jours ! ce n'est pas la mer à boire tout de même ? »

Lily se prit le visage dans les mains et James fit une moue boudeuse.

« Si vous mangez tout, il faudra en refaire, je vous signale, » remarqua Ginny.

« On en refera alors ! S'exclama Al.

« Mouai… » Grommela sa Maman, qui visiblement ne semblait pas emballée à l'idée de devoir recommencer de si tôt.

« Allez, juste un ? » Demanda James.

« Un seul alors ! » Dit Harry.

« Ou deux alors plutôt, » se corrigea James, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Les parents levèrent les yeux au ciel et Harry lui tendit une boîte.

« Attention, c'est la seule boîte que vous aurez le droit de toucher, on est d'accord ? »

« OUI ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur, totalement ravis de l'abdication des parents.

Ils se regroupèrent tous dans le salon et commencèrent leur dégustation. Lily lisait en même temps et James s'amusait avec une boule de Noël qui changeait de forme et d'aspect. Mais Al, quant à lui, surveillait avidement son frère. À un moment, James tendit machinalement sa main dans la boite puis porta le biscuit à sa bouche, quand un cri perçant retentit.

« Eh ! James ! Tu viens de manger un serpent de serpentard ! S'exclama Al, tu es en train de trahir ta maison là ! »

James ouvrit de grand yeux affolés et avala tout rond sous le coup de la surprise.

« Non, noooon, » s'apitoya-t-il.

Il s'attrapa vivement la gorge, mimant l'étranglement. Puis après quelques secondes de lutte acharnée contre lui même, il cessa son faux-étouffement pour éclater de rire tout en faisant un clin d'œil amusé à son frère. Alors, il fut rapidement imité par le reste de la famille Potter.

.

.

.

_*Référence au Chat Potté dans **Shrek** évidemment !_

* * *

_._

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ces petites terreurs Potter ? En tout cas moi ça m'a donné faim de l'écrire x)_

_Bisous et à demain !_

_ApollineLucy._

_._


	12. Day 11 As-tu froid ?

**.**

_**Hello !**_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit OS en réponse au défi de **hajerjonas** ! Cet OS est censé être classé M, vous êtes donc prévenus... !_

_**.**_

Réponses Reviews : 

**cloeamy16 :** Encore une fois un grand merci ! (mes réponses ne sont pas bien originales x) Et tu as raison, l'anglais ça fait so better ! ;) Est-ce que tu écris toi aussi des fanfics ou autre ? Bisous xxx

**Guest : **Merci merci bien évidemment !

**Minerve** : Oui ils sont fatigants, je me serai énervée depuis longtemps ;)

.

* * *

.

**Day 11**. As-tu froid ?

.

Olivier Dubois a beau être un Gryffondor, un courageux et fort lion qui semble pouvoir résister à tout, il est également très téméraire, et cela a tendance à lui jouer des tours. Or, en ce soir de Noël il va devoir faire face à ses deux plus grandes faiblesses : le froid et Marcus Flint.

Pour ne surtout pas changer ses habitudes, Olivier avait décidé d'aller faire un tour en balai autour de Londres. Un sort de désillusion lancé sur lui-même et il était fin prêt. Puis, en dépit des recommandations et des avertissements de Marcus quant au temps très enneigé, Olivier n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait abandonné son amant dans l'appartement, avec pour seule compagnie, la solitude. Le serpentard, très mécontent, était déjà bien déterminé à lui faire payer…

Or voilà, cela faisait maintenant 5 heures qu'Olivier était parti, et de toute évidence le temps commençait à se faire long ! Marcus, qui avait déjà réfléchis à mille et une manières de l'accueillir avec le sourire pour après lui en faire baver de toutes les couleurs et assouvir sa vengeance, ne pensait dorénavant plus qu'à une seule chose : est-ce que Olivier allait bien ? Parce que oui, qui sait tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver !

Marcus se tapait la tête contre les murs, imaginant toutes sortes de scénario… Et s'il avait volé trop haut et avait percuté un avion ? Songea-t-il. Après tout, ça ne l'aurait étonné qu'à moitié de la part d'Olivier… Il aurait encore voulu faire son malin en jouant à qui c'est qui monte le plus haut et voilà le résultat ! Mais Marcus soupira : « Non, soyons réaliste ! Les avions volent beaucoup trop haut ! ».

Par contre il aurait pu traverser une nuée de corbeau se dit-il soudainement. Jusqu'à présent ça avait toujours été un animal qui lui plaisait… Mais en cet instant il avait en lui l'envie d'éradiquer tous les corbeaux de la terre. Cependant, il se ressaisit : « Non, Olivier n'est quand même pas idiot, ni même aveugle au point de voler au milieu d'un vol d'oiseau… Et puis, nous ne sommes pas dans un film de Hitchcock* ! »

« Ou alors… Il a oublié sa baguette ou de quoi s'éclairer… Et il a foncé dans un immeuble ! Ah ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié… » Grommela Marcus.

« Et… Et si je ne le suffisais plus ? Qu'il était frustré et qu'il est allé voir ailleurs ? Paniqua-t-il brusquement. C'est le soir de Noël après tout… Peut-être qu'il est allé se chercher une meilleure compagnie ? » Marcus se redressa d'un bond. Il s'auto-gifla fermement. Puis s'exclama : « Olivier Dubois ! Je vais te trouver et je vais t'en faire baver ! »

Ni une ni deux il enfourna son balai et se lança dans les airs sans même prendre le temps de se lancer un quelqconque sort pour demeurer discret. Après tout, il était 21 heures et à cette heure il faisait déjà très sombre, malgré les nombreuses illuminations de Noël.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage et il se remercia d'avoir prit sa grosse veste, son écharpe et ses plus gros gants. La neige tombait de plus en plus rapidement et lui cinglait le visage comme s'il s'agissait de milliers de petits couteaux de glace. Marcus avait beau trouvé cela douloureux, il ne cessa en aucun cas ses recherches. Il survolait Londres en criant le nom d'Olivier à tue-tête. Faisant des aller et des retour. Des descentes dans les rues et des remontées en piquet. « Ah si seulement il pouvait voir quels exploits de Quidditch je suis en train de faire ! Et tout ça pour lui, qui plus est ! Mais où es tu passé Dubois, nom d'une chocogrenouille ! »

Cependant, il aperçut enfin une ombre inhabituelle se découper sur le dernier balcon de Big Ben. La silhouette était recroquevillée et Marcus donna un coup d'accélérateur sur son balai pour pouvoir identifier la personne. « Ce ne pouvait être qu'un sorcier qui se trouvait à une telle altitude ! Comment atteindre cet endroit autrement qu'en balai, » se dit Marcus.

Il atterrît avec souplesse sur la balustrade et se jeta sur l'homme.

« Ah ! Par le caleçon de Merlin, te voilà ! » S'écria-t-il, en reconnaissant les courbes et les traits de son fauve.

Toute fois, son fauve avait en l'occurrence sacrément perdu du poil de la bête. Il tremblait et était secoué par moments de violents spasmes.

« Olivier ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il grogna dans un langage relativement voisin à celui des trolls et Marcus dut se maitriser pour ne pas se moquer de lui. À la place, il lui attrapa les mains et là il constata alors qu'elles étaient complètement gelées.

« Oh ! Tu as oublié tes gants ? Tu es fou ! Il fait presque moins 30 en ce moment ! S'écria Marcus avec ahurissement. Et puis, tu risques d'attraper des engelures depuis tout ce temps que tu es dehors ! »

Sans hésiter, Marcus ôta ses propres gants et les lui enfila de force.

« Bon je vas te ramener à la maison et tu m'expliqueras là-bas, quand tu te seras enfin réchauffé ! »

Olivier ne parvint qu'à peine à hocher de la tête. Marcus le laissa s'installer derrière lui sur le balai et l'obligea à mettre ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il lança un sort au balai de son amant pour que celui-ci rentre de lui même à la maison puis il s'élança à son tour. Le gryffondor s'appuyait dangereusement sur son dos mais il tint bon. Ses mains le brulaient et il avait la sensation que le vent parviendrait à lui arracher chacun de ses doigts un à un si ça continuait. Chacune des ses extrémités se frigorifiait peu à peu et ses yeux avait de plus en plus de mal à rester ouvert avec le froid et le vent brutal d'hiver.

Pourtant, c'est avec tous leurs membres qu'ils arrivèrent à leur appartement. Et dès leur arrivée, Marcus entreprit de dévêtir sauvagement Olivier de tous ces vêtements qui risquaient de lui faire attraper froid… Puis, il l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il commença à faire couler un bain d'eau brulante. Pendant ce temps, Olivier commençait à se détendre.

« J'avais oublié mes gants, expliqua-t-il, et je me suis dit que je supporterai le froid. »

« Ah mais il faut toujours que tu fasses ton inconscient casse-cou ! »

« Je sais, bougonna-t-il, mais j'ai été pris de court… Et soudainement j'ai commençais à sentir la douleur aux doigts et j'avais beaucoup trop mal pour les bouger alors je me sui posé en urgence sur… »

« … Le Big Ben, termina Marcus, ah la la tout ça parce que tu voulais absolument monter dessus hein ?! » Ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Marcus obligea Olivier à s'asseoir dans la baignoire mais celui-ci protesta, toujours vexé d'avoir été prit dans un de ses moments de faiblesse. Il avait sa fierté et ne supportait pas qu'une ombre obscurcisse son tableau d'éternel vainqueur.

« C'est bon ça va aller, inutile de me laver ! »

Sur ce, il repoussa Marcus de la main. Aussitôt cependant, il poussa un cri de douleur qu'il ne put contenir. Le serpentard attrapa de suite les mains du brun pour les inspecter et constata avec horreur qu'elles étaient très bleuies par le froid.

« Oh mais ça doit faire super mal ! Laisse moi m'en occuper ! » S'exclama Marcus.

Olivier chercha à contester, mais en l'occurrence il n'espérait qu'une chose, que la douleur s'estompe. Et alors, il laissa son petit serpent agir. Ce dernier lui souffla dans les mains pour les réchauffer mais ça semblait inefficace. Il persévéra pourtant avant d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Là, il s'agenouilla devant Olivier.

« Tu as envie d'avoir chaud hein ?! » Susurra-t-il.

Olivier gronda doucement, appréhendant un peu ce que son petit ami allait bien pouvoir faire. Marcus approcha les doigts du jeune homme plus prêt de sa bouche et commença à délicatement les lui lécher un à un. Sa langue remontait chacun des petits membres avec une sensualité si absolue qu'Olivier en était stupéfié.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Soupira-t-il, lascivement.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » Chuchota-t-il en engloutissant cette fois plusieurs doigts en même temps dans bouche pour les sucer avec une vulgarité et une provocation évidente.

Olivier se contenta de grogner de plaisir et Marcus redescendit les mains du brun le long de son corps pour les poser sur son ventre en dessous de son t-shirt. La froideur des mains le fit frissonner et il se laissa tomber à côté d'Olivier.

« Continue… Le supplia-t-il, j'ai encore froid. »

« Hum, moi aussi j'ai froid, » répondit-il, tout en ôtant à son tour ses habits.

Olivier qui n'était déjà plus qu'en caleçon depuis longtemps, l'aida à débarrasser le beau corps de son amant de toutes ses couches superflues.

« Et maintenant, on va se réchauffer à notre manière pas vrai ? » Souffla Marcus.

« Oui, gémit Olivier, en se collant contre son corps, regarde comme j'ai froid, tout mon corps palpite… »

Marcus lui caressa la joue tout en accentuant la pression de leur corps l'un contre l'autre puis lui déposa de multiples baisers sur l'épaule et remonta doucement dans le cou. Il continua son ascension pour atteindre le menton et l'exquis fruit défendu de ses lèvres. Elles étaient encore glacées, mais elles étaient douces et fermes. Il les mordilla, ce qui provoqua un long râle rauque dans la gorge du gryffondor qui sentait en lui monter le plaisir. Il suça voluptueusement ses lèvres tout en commençant à caresser son corps. Il lui pinça les tétons, déclenchant une excitante plainte chez le lion.

Leurs respirations s'accéléraient et Olivier attrapa Marcus à la nuque pour le rapprocher à nouveau de lui. Il sortit la langue de sa bouche pour tendrement lui lécher les lèvres, puis amorça enfin le baiser tant désiré. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent de manière plus brutales mais tout en restant agréable. Leurs langues aventureuses se chatouillèrent et débutèrent un ballet captivant et charnel. Se nourrissant de l'haleine de l'autre, de sa salive et de son goût, ils atteignaient progressivement le jardin d'Eden.

Marcus continua d'aguicher encore davantage son brun adoré, en baladant ses mains exploratrices partout sur le corps tremblant d'Olivier. Il agrippa ses fesses et fit descendre son caleçon de façon autoritaire. Puis il se débarrassa lui même du sien qui devenait beaucoup trop étroit.

Il poussa le gryffondor qui s'allongea au sol, et avança à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il laissa encore une fois ses mains se promener sur le corps qu'il dominait. Il suivait les contours de chaque muscle et éveillait bien souvent de petits sursauts de plaisir à Olivier. Ils étaient en émerveillement. Marcus appuya son érection grandissante contre celle d'Olivier et ils commencèrent à se donner de petits coups de reins de plus en plus passionnels et endiablés. Leurs torses appuyés l'un contre l'autre affolaient leur désir et faisaient jaillir des frissons parfaitement indécents.

Olivier attrapa Marcus dans le dos et fit lentement descendre ses mains sur les hanches avant d'empoigner ses fesses musclés et tendus. Il les caressa, les pinça tout en accentuant leurs mouvements de va et vient incessants. Il s'attaqua à son tour au téton de son partenaire pour lui faire endurer autant de jouissance que de douleur. Il posa sa bouche sur l'un de ses mamelons si attirants, l'effleurant, le léchant, avant de le prendre en bouche, de l'aspirer, le mordiller, le rendre dur et dressé. Puis il renouvela la torture sur l'autre, provoquant ainsi des gémissements de satisfaction au petit serpent qui continuait à onduler contre lui.

Leurs yeux se figèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre. La sueur ruisselait de leur front, collant d'autant plus leurs cheveux déjà préalablement trempés par la neige. Leur œillade était chargée de désir et d'avidité. Leurs membres ne faisaient que se durcir entre eux. Marcus descendit sa main entre le corps et entreprit de directement caresser le sexe de son amant. Dès le premier contact, ce dernier frémit et dû lutter pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Il sentait ses yeux se fermer tandis que sa verge se gonflait de plaisir. Enfin, Marcus s'en saisit vigoureusement et commença à le masturber très lentement. Olivier renversa la tête en arrière et s'écria :

« Oh par Merlin ! Plus vite, je t'en supplie ! PLUS VITE ! »

Alors, devant tant de débauche d'Olivier, Marcus imposa un rythme plus rapide et Olivier gémit de plus en plus fort.

« Oh ! Oh ! Je vais venir, je le sens ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Ainsi Marcus se recula et se pencha entre les cuisses d'Olivier. Il embrassa son entrejambe, le lécha et recueillit les quelques gouttes qui commençaient à perler sur son gland. Puis, il l'engouffra brusquement, faisant pousser un cri de jouissance à Olivier. Il fit de violents va et vient, avalant les semences qui coulaient dans sa bouche. Marcus se délectait de cette scène obscène. Il suça les bourses une à une, pendant que le torturait ne cessait de gémir à en perdre la voix, de bouger comme s'il délirait et précipitait ses hanches à la rencontre de cette bouche délicieuse.

Mais Marcus ralentit, lui aussi était au bord de la jouissance. Il releva son regard vers Olivier tout en se reculant, écartant les jambes, telle une invitation implicite et plus qu'aguichante.

« Tu te réchauffes mon amour ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oh que oui ! Murmura-t-il en avançant tel un rapace chassant sa proie, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant… »

Mais à la grande surprise de Marcus, Olivier s'empala vivement sur le membre dressé, tendu et humide. Sans aucune préparation, c'était loin d'âtre agréable, et il poussa un petit jappement de douleur. Il haletait, son visage se crispant mais il savait que le plaisir ne saurait tarder de revenir. Marcus, en dessous de lui affichait un air béat et commença à bouger au sein de son amant.

Leurs hanches se synchronisèrent dans des mouvements souples et profonds. Marcus se relevait doucement, induisant de délicieuse friction chez le brun. Ils gémissaient tout deux d'agrément et Marcus redescendit ses cuisses sur le sol, faisant haleter le brun. Puis ils accélérèrent leurs poussées de bassin, toujours plus fort et toujours plus loin. Variant l'angle de pénétration, il finit par atteindre la prostate de son amant et lorsqu'il la cognât, celui-ci poussa un puissant cri de délectation. Et là, ils ne cessèrent de monter et descendre, leurs corps ne faisant bientôt plus qu'un.

Leur ballet plein d'attrait sembla durer une éternité tellement leur envie était grande. Marcus atteignit à son tour le septième ciel et se déversa en Olivier. Leurs cris devenaient animals, leurs postures devenaient bestiales. L'orgasme les avait saisit et ils ne paraissaient pas vouloir s'en dégager.

Olivier finit tout de fois par s'écraser sur Marcus. Leurs corps étaient tremblants, lourds et éreintés. Ils demeurèrent là, l'un sur l'autre, à reprendre leur souffle. Puis Olivier se laissa rouler de côté pour permettre à son amant de se relever.

Marcus se redressa, un léger sourire malicieux éclairant son visage. Il se pencha sur Olivier pour lui embrasser le bout du nez puis la bouche. Puis le Gryffondor dit finalement avec amusement :

« Maintenant, c'est sûr, j'ai chaud ! »

Marcus éclate de rire et l'embrassa fougueusement pour le faire taire. Une chose était sûre, ils venaient de passer le Noël le plus excitant de toute leur vie !

.

.

.

_* Qui n'a jamais vu « les oiseaux » de **Hitchcock** ? Allez voir ça toute suite ! C'est vieux, c'est bizarre mais c'est aussi marrant, effrayant et culte ! :)_

_._

* * *

_._

_Alors ce rating M était-il justifié ? Si c'est le cas j'imagine que maintenant vous ne devez plus avoir trop froid non plus ? ;-)_

_Allez bisous à tous et à demain !_

_ApollineLucy._

_._


	13. Day 12 Quatre Maraudeurs, quatre pensées

.

**_Bonjour !_**

_Alors tout d'abord je vois que la plupart d'entre vous on survécu à l'OS de hier... ^^ Je n'aime pas trop écrire ce genre de scène mais j'ai relevé le défi... Alors tout va bien !_

_Celui d'aujourd'hui est un peu différent de ceux de d'habitude, vous allez voir... ! Il est dédié à tous ceux qui voulaient du sentimental et des relations entre les maraudeurs..._

Réponses Reviews :

**Guest** : haha eh bien j'espère que tu avais plus de 16 ans alors ;)

**cloeamy16** : Aaah si tu savais à quel point ça a été terrible de l'écrire ^^ Mais ces personnes qui m'envoient les défis sont sadiques ! En tout cas merci et ne t'en fait pas, tu peux reprendre les mêmes adjectifs :p Ils me font vraiment plaisir ! Au fait (tu me l'as peut être déjà dit en reviews et j'ai zappé :s) c'est lequel ton couple (existant ou non) favori dans Harry Potter ? Bisous.

.

* * *

.

**Day 12**. Quatre Maraudeurs, quatre pensées.

.

.

_James Potter._

.

Ça y est. C'est la fin. Le seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort approche. Il a brisé nos barrières. Il est là. Il est venu pour tuer mon fils. Et il va sans doute aussi me tuer moi. Tuer ma Lily, ma fleur, mon amour. Il va prendre tout ce qui a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il va tout démolir, tout abattre, tout casser, tout racasser… Détruire toute trace de ce qui faisait mon bonheur…

Mais, en cet instant, le pire est loin d'être cette fin malheureuse qui m'attend… Non, le pire c'est de savoir qu'on a été trahit par un frère. Et même plus qu'un frère, un maraudeur ! Oh Peter, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Si Voldemort est ici, ça ne peut que être ta faute. Toi, notre gardien du secret. Et j'aimerais tant que ce soit faux… J'aimerais tant que tu n'aies pas accomplis ce méfait…

Ne te rappelles-tu pas notre promesse ? Celle de quatre maraudeurs qui promettaient de rester unis jusqu'à la fin… Quatre maraudeurs toujours prêts à tout pour l'autre… Alors pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas trouvé le courage de nous aimer autant que nous t'aimions ? Autant que moi je t'aimais et te faisais confiance…

.

.

_Peter Pettigrow._

.

Il est son fils. Mais il est aussi mon échappatoire, alors je ne dois pas céder, pensait Peter en descendant dans la cave des Malfoy pour une inspection. Il avait entendu du bruit plus bas et était chargé de vérifier que les prisonniers ne faisaient rien de stupide.

Arrivé dans le cellier, il cherchait à éviter tout regard en direction de Harry, mais il ne put l 'éviter. Si seulement il avait pu moins lui ressembler, ce serait plus facile. Si seulement il n'y avait pas la même étincelle dans ses yeux que dans ceux qu'avait James. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette même couleur émeraude dans ses yeux que ceux de Lily… Il avait tant de fois pu les regarder lorsqu'elle l'aidait dans ses devoirs… Et là, il devait faire face.

Toute fois, le contact visuel fut vite rompu. Il fut plaqué au sol par Ron Weasley qui avait apparemment réussit à se libérer de ses liens. Il lui saisit le bras, du côté où il tenait sa baguette, et le tordit violemment. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était avancé et lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche pour étouffer le son de sa voix. Ils luttèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que Queudver réussisse à refermer sa main d'argent sur le cou de Harry.

Harry avait du mal à respirer et sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de lâcher prise. Cependant, Peter n'en était pas loin non plus. Dans sa tête, il ne pensait qu'à James Potter. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être celui qui allait tuer son fils, non ?

« Tu veux me tuer ? Haleta Harry, tout en essayant de se dégager des doigts métalliques. Alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Tu as une dette envers moi, Queudver ! »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe dans son cœur. Une dette ? pensa-t-il, S'il savait combien de dette je lui dois… Et combien je devrai à James s'il était toujours là… Les doigts d'argent relâchèrent leur étreinte au grand étonnement d'Harry. Et, Queudver écarquilla ses yeux dans une expression de surprise apeurée. En effet, il était tout aussi stupéfié que Harry par ce que sa main venait de faire. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait agi d'elle même… Avait-elle réalisé ce que lui même souhaitait au plus profond de son cœur, laisser vivre le garçon ?

Queudver se débattit alors avec plus de vigueur, comme pour effacer ce moment de faiblesse. Ron lui arracha sa baguette et il se sentit alors totalement impuissant. Il reporta son regard sur Harry. Et il y vit James. C'était James qui se tenait devant lui. Qui le fixait de son regard malicieux et arrogant. C'était James qu'il voyait lui sourire avec espièglerie. Et alors qu'il pensait à se repentir, et alors qu'il pensait qu'il avait trahit ses amis… Et alors qu'il commençait à sérieusement regretter, ses doigts d'argent avancèrent inexorablement vers sa propre gorge.

« Non… » Murmura-t-il.

Et il comprit. Ses doigts là étaient un cadeau empoisonné. C'était la garantie de sa loyauté… Cependant il venait de réaliser une chose, sa loyauté était né chez les maraudeurs et si elle avait disparu un moment, ce serait pour eux qu'elle s'en reviendrait finalement. Il lui était impossible d'arrêter la main. Cet outil offert par Voldemort se retournait contre lui. Pettigrow allait payer le prix de son hésitation, de son instant de pitié. Il allait être étranglé par sa propre main.

Peter tomba à genou, ses yeux se révulsèrent, son teint devint violacé et il eut un dernier spasme avant de devenir inerte. Pourtant, sa dernière pensée fut qu'il avait mérité cette punition, pas pour avoir trahit son maitre, mais pour avoir trahit ses frères.

.

.

_Sirius Black._

.

La véritable famille de Sirius était sans aucun doute la plus belle du monde. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait eut la chance de la choisir.

Il avait choisi un jumeau, un frère d'arme, un complice pour chaque aventure qu'il entreprendrait, James Potter. Quand à 16 ans il s'était enfui de la maison familiale, les parents de James l'avaient accueillit comme s'il s'agissait de leur second fils. C'est sans regret qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui Orion et Walburga Black. Des inconnus, des monstres à ses yeux.

Maintenant, ce serait véritablement aux côtés de James qu'il serait jusqu'à la fin. Il serait son témoin à son mariage. Il serait le parrain de son fils Harry. Il serait là pour pleurer sa mort. Il n'aurait de pensé que pour lui lorsqu'il irait à Askaban. Il serait là pour le venger. Il serait là pour prendre soin de son enfant. Il serait là pour le protéger, à jamais.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'en 1996, Harry et ses amis furent piégés au ministère, il accourut. Il affronta les mangemorts et en particulier sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils se battirent près d'une mystérieuse arche devant laquelle était tendu un voile qui semblait onduler tout seul… Un voile qui le happa lorsque Bellatrix lui lança le sortilège de la mort.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que Sirius retint de sa fin. La seule chose qui lui resta à l'esprit en cet instant c'est qu'il était avec James. Ils étaient à nouveau réunit et plus forts que jamais. _James_, ce fut le premier mot qui lui donna de l'espoir. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui apprit ce qu'était l'amour. Le mot qui voulait dire famille et ami. Le premier mot qui signifier vivre. Et ce fut aussi son tout dernier mot. Il était mort avec lui, avec _James_.

Et c'est ainsi que durant toute sa vie, où qu'il fût, quoi qu'il fût, Sirius se sentit toujours accompagné. Il n'était jamais seul. La présence de James le hantait. Mais c'était une hantise agréable. C'était une hantise qui lui permettait de vivre. De survivre. Et c'était aussi le fantôme de son âme qui lui permit de mourir en paix.

Et ils continuèrent à être ensemble encore longtemps après. James Sirius Potter les avaient encore réunit. C'est dans cet enfant, qu'encore aujourd'hui ils sont ensemble.

.

.

_Remus Lupin._

.

Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, Remus n'eut que très peu d'espoir quant à son sort final… Il avait passé les derniers mois à se concentrer sur la grossesse de Tonks et sur l'apprentissage de multiples sorts de protection… En revanche, il avait négligé l'attaque et cela risquait de lui causer défaut.

Cependant, il savait pourquoi il se battait et pourquoi il continuerait à se battre jusqu'à la fin. Pour construire un monde meilleur. Un monde dans lequel ses meilleurs amis ne seraient pas morts. Un monde dans lequel son fils Teddy pourra grandir et s'épanouir sans risque.

Alors quand il vit Tonks succomber de la main de Bellatrix, il poussa un cri d'agonie. Sa souffrance lui tiraillait le ventre. Il avait l'impression que tout son être allait exploser, il sentit tout perdre. Il sentit que toutes ses attaches se brisaient. Tout ce qu'il avait pu acquérir finissait par lui être arraché à un moment ou l'autre. Il avait perdu tout ce qui avait pu symboliser l'amitié, ses trois frères maraudeurs. Il les avait perdu en même temps. James. Sirius. Peter. Et quand il avait pu enfin en retrouver un, on le lui avait retiré trop rapidement. Quand il avait enfin pu trouver l'amour et accepter de le partager, accepter d'enfin profiter de la vie, on le lui avait ôté. Alors que lui restait-il dans ce monde mis à part de la désolation ?

Antonin Dolohov s'acharna sur lui en mutilation avec des sorts de torture dont il n'avait même pas idée de connaissance. Et il se débattit encore et encore comme il le pouvait. Les sorts et contre sorts se projetaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils se frappaient et se brisaient. Et finalement, l'un d'eux le toucha. Il l'atteignit de plein fouet, éclatant son cœur, déjà brisé, en mille morceaux supplémentaires.

Son dernier regard se posa sur Tonks étendue non loin de lui. Elle semblait paisible, comme endormie. Comme si cette bataille n'était qu'un rêve, un songe cauchemardesque dont ils ne tarderaient pas à tous se réveiller…

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent. La douleur fut atroce mais de courte durée. Alors dans la dernière seconde qui marqua son existence, il pensa à tous ces êtres qu'il avait aimés. Il allait retrouver son épouse, la plus belle de toute. Mais il pria pour aussi retrouver James et Lily et leur raconter les exploits qu'avaient réalisé leur merveilleux fils. James serait fier et Lily pleurait de joie. Puis il se souvint que Sirius aurait déjà surement tout raconté, il n'était pas du genre à tenir sa langue bien longtemps… Alors il leur parlerait de Teddy. Il était persuadé de Lily aurait adoré Teddy. Et James aussi. Il pourra leur dire qu'Harry est son parrain, et alors ils pleuraient tous ensemble. De joie et de tristesse. Une de ses pensées s'envola même pour Peter, il se revit prendre le garçon un peu simplet sous son aile.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il partit, avec un tableau imaginaire dressé derrière ses paupières fermées. Une photo de famille complète regroupant les maraudeurs dans leurs fières années, regroupant ses amis de l'ordre, regroupant sa Tonks et leur jeune fils, et puis Harry aussi, évidemment. Le digne fils du James Potter qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver…

.

.

* * *

.

_Si vous avez pleuré... Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas les seuls, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant alors... Et particulièrement avec ceux sur Sirius et sur James... J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions ! Et dite moi aussi si vous aimez tout autant quand c'est moins accès sur les dialogues... ?_

À demain,

ApollineLucy.

.


	14. Day 13 Une histoire de larme

.

**_Coucou !_**

_Bon aujourd'hui c'est vendredi 13 et j'ai le partiel qui m'effraie le plus de tout le semestre... Mais je ne suis pas superstitieuse, alors disons que ça va aller ! Bref c'est pour cette raison que je publie vraiment très tôt aujourd'hui.. Parce que je serai très occupée toute la journée...(Et je raconte ma vie...)_

_Cet OS est en réponse à la demande de __**amelinasa**__ ! Je n'avais pas encore écrit sur ce couple pour le challenge de Noël alors j'étais contente de pouvoir le faire :)_

.

Réponses Reviews :

**Minerve **: Merci ! Je pense qu'on ne ressentira tous pas grand chose pour Peter finalement...

**cloeamy16** : Merci beaucoup ! Et merci de tes réponses... Comme moi j'ai toujours du mal à lire de trop grosse description, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas faire assez de dialogues... ! Ça marche, j'aime bien aussi ces couples là et je rajouterai le drarry bien évidemment aussi. :) Bisous.

**Guest** : Merci ! Ta review est adorable !

.

* * *

**.**

**Day 13. **Une histoire de larme.

.

Ron avait beau avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Il n'avait pourtant pas lâché prise tant de fois. En réalité, les seules fois où il avait véritablement perdu espoir en la vie, le contexte impliquait généralement une Hermione absente ou en danger.

Par exemple, il y avait eu cette fois où dans la forêt interdite, il avait du faire face à Aragog et bien sûr Hermione n'était pas avec eux. Sa pétrification était décidemment restée l'un de ses plus horrible souvenir… Mais il avait aussi eu cette soirée où il avait vu Hermione en compagnie de Victor Krum, dansant ensemble tout le long de la nuit. Et encore lorsqu'il était enfermé dans la cave chez les Malfoy et qu'il pouvait l'entendre hurler à l'agonie sous les tortures de Bellatrix Lestrange…

Pourtant, aucun de ces moments n'était définitivement celui qui l'avait rendu le plus malheureux, craintif ou douteux. Le jour qu'il redouta plus que tout, fût celui où il fit à Hermione la demande la plus périlleuse au monde, selon lui. Sa demande en mariage.

Malencontreusement, ce fameux jour commença de manière très inattendue. _Pattenrond_, le vieux chat d'Hermione était malade depuis quelques temps et avait fini par quitter ce monde dans la matinée. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Hermione avait éclaté en sanglot et depuis elle ne cessait de verser des litres de larmes. Et Ron, plus dépité que jamais, ne savait plus quoi faire… Pourtant, il avait bien une idée… Faire sortir Hermione de ses gonds était probablement le meilleur moyen pour lui faire sécher ses larmes.

Elle était assise sur l'un des canapés, le visage pris entre ses mains et par moment son corps se secouait de petits spasmes silencieux. Ron s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains, l'obligeant à redresser sa tête vers lui.

« Hermione ! Écoute moi, ça ne sert à rien de te lamenter comme ça, enfin voyons ! »

« Mais… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'était la première fois que j'avais un animal rien qu'à moi... J'y tenais vraiment… »

« Hermione, chuchota-t-il avec hésitation, en lui prenant le menton et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, la plupart des filles sont belles quant elles pleurent… Mais pas toi ! »

Ladite Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« … Alors arrête de pleurer ! » Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Hermione réprima un petit rire nerveux suivit d'un reniflement peu raffiné. Et, enfin elle lui fit les yeux noirs.

« Waouh Ron, tu as un don pour réconforter les filles toi ! »

« Mais je n'y peux rien si tu ne fais que pleurer depuis ce matin ! » Bougonna Ron.

« Quoi ! S'exclama Hermione, serais-tu donc insensible à ce point ? »

« Oui mais je n'y peux rien moi ! Il a un peu tout gâché de ma journée là… J'avais prévu des choses aujourd'hui aussi… »

Hermione le regarda avec ébahissement et secoua la tête avec agacement.

« Ah bien sûr… Et tu penses qu'il avait prévu de mourir, lui peut-être ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

« Oh s'en était pas loin ! » Maugréa-t-elle.

« De toute façon, ton chat était vicieux et… Et cruel ! »

« Cruel ? Ah non, tu ne vas quand même pas recommencer sur ce terrain là ! »

« Non, en effet, c'est inutile puisque je sais que j'ai raison… »

« Oh ! Tu as raison ? »

« Oui, et tu sais, c'est inutile aussi de répéter tout ce que je dis ! Tu es peut-être Miss-je-sais-tout pour tout le monde, mais là je sais que tu as tort ! »

Hermione se leva d'un bond et le toisa avec stupéfaction.

« Nan mais je n'y crois pas ! Dites moi que je rêve ! »

« Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, mais te voir pleurer ce stupide chat depuis des heures, je sais plus quoi faire là ! »

« Ok ok… Tu n'as rien entendu Hermione, tu n'as rien entendu… »

« Et elle parle toute seule maintenant… » Grogna Ron.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable Ron… » Soupira Hermione d'énervement.

Il sentait qu'il était allé un peu trop loin mais au moins maintenant s'il faisait sa demande en mariage, ça ne pourrait qu'adoucir l'ambiance ! Il ne pouvait définitivement pas offrir sa bague à son amoureuse si elle a les yeux baignés de larmes et que la tristesse lui ronge le corps… Mais là, c'était le moment, la situation n'avait pas encore trop tourné au vinaigre…

« Incroyable… Mais amoureux ! » Finit par ajouter le rouquin.

« Ha ha ha… Railla Hermione, tu fais dans le comique maintenant ? »

« Seulement si tu aimes les hommes drôles ! »

« Laisse tomber, tu es trop bourru, tu ne deviendras jamais un héros marrant… » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Un héros ? Et toi, veux tu être l'héroïne de ma vie ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme âneries ? » Soupira-t-elle, en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le jardin pour souffler un peu. Ron commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Mais ce dernier s'était levé d'un coup et l'avait suivit, un peu embarrassé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Tu vois ce ciel ? J'aimerais être grand comme lui pour pouvoir te voir et te protéger ou que tu sois… » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu la suivre.

« Ah oui ? Tu veux donc être un ciel, quelle ambition Ronald ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter par son ton satyrique et il continua :

« Oui, et quand il pleut, cela voudrait dire que je pleure… »

Hermione se retourna pour le regarder avec étonnement mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, qu'il continuait déjà.

« Quand il y aura des orages, je serai probablement énervé… »

À présent, Hermione le fixait avec curiosité.

« Et… Quand il y aura un couché de soleil, cela voudra dire que je rougirai... »

Ron sentait justement ses joues s'empourprer et baissa la tête de gêne. Le cœur d'Hermione commençait à battre la chamade et elle chuchota d'un ton incertain :

« Tu fais de la poésie maintenant ? Ça te réussit mieux que le comique, je t'assure… »

Hermione était vraiment dérouté par l'allure qu'avait prise la scène. Et le silence de Ron l'angoissait encore davantage. Elle lui demanda alors d'une voix timide :

« Et le crépuscule ? »

Il releva la tête et lui fit brusquement un large sourire.

« Le crépuscule, c'est lorsque je serai inquiet. »

« Et le ciel bleu ? » Demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

« Le ciel bleu signifiera que tu m'enlaces gentiment. »

Et elle passa délicatement ses mains dans le dos de Ron pour l'étreindre tendrement. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura :

« Je t'aime. »

Ron la serra alors encore plus fort contre lui et chuchota à son oreille d'une voix flageolante :

« Je veux être le ciel pour te voir où que tu sois... Je veux être le ciel pour te protéger... Hermione, veux tu m'épouser ? »

La brune tressaillit dans ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela ! Elle s'écarta vivement de Ron et plongea ses yeux ébahit dans les siens. Le roux quant à lui était bien mal dans son assiette, il avait craint cet instant depuis si longtemps, que là, si proche du but, il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Mais la brusque réaction d'Hermione le cloua sur place.

« OUUIIIIII ! » S'écria-t-elle subitement.

Dans la seconde, elle se jeta sur son futur époux et emprisonna ses lèvres pour un baiser si fougueux et amoureux, qu'il failli manquer d'air si elle ne l'avait pas lâché à temps. Et elle rajouta alors :

« Ron, mille fois oui et dix mille fois encore oui ! »

Il rigola enfin, soulagé de sa réponse. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges d'embarras et de bonheur. Alors, Ron sortit enfin le petit écrin où était la bague et, en l'ouvrant, le tendit à sa belle.

Hermione versa à nouveau des larmes pendant que Ron lui enfila la bague au doigt, mais ces larmes là, il les aimait plus que tout. C'était des larmes de joie.

Ils se tenaient les mains, l'un en face de l'autre. Chacun se noyant dans le regard de l'autre. Nul ne sais combien de temps ils purent rester là, mais aucun doute qu'une éternité ne leur aurait pas suffit pour s'en lasser…

.

.

* * *

.

Alors rassurez moi... Larme de joie ou d'horreur après la lecture de cet OS ? ;)

Bisous et à demain !

Apollinelucy.

.


	15. Day 14 Un mystérieux passé

.

_**Hello** !_

_L'OS d'aujourd'hui est assez court parce que j'avais très peu de temps cette semaine... En revanche dès lundi j'aurai à nouveau beaucoup de temps pour écrire des choses plus longues ! En attendant j'espère que cet OS vous plaira et ne sera pas trop gnangnan ;) Le couple est plus implicite que dans les autres histoires jusqu'à présent... Mais je vous laisse vous faire votre avis !_

_._

Réponses Reviews :

**Guest** : Merci ! Et ne t'en fait pas il y aura bientôt du dramione ;)

**cloeamy16** : Je crois que Ron c'est Ron... Il n'est pas très malin ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Les déclarations d'amour de ce genre, tout le monde en rêve.. ;) Et je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti pour mon partiel alors ça va, je suis prête à écrire, écrire et écrire ! :) Bisous

**Minerve** : Merci beaucoup toujours et encore :)  
.

* * *

.

**Day 14.** Un mystérieux passé.

.

Alors qu'Harry se promenait dans le château, il entendit du tumulte venir d'un corridor à quelque mètre à droite devant lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir reconnu les voix même s'il avait un sérieux doute sur l'identité des personnes. Quand il tourna le coin, il se retrouva face à face avec ce qui semblait être un Malfoy en colère et un Dobby à l'allure presque effrayée. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air très heureux et tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main. En revanche, Dobby était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot…

Harry s'énerva et brandit brusquement sa propre baguette tout en s'écriant :

« Malfoy ! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en prendre à Dobby et d'essayer de le blesser ! »

Il s'avança vers eux, un regard de fureur peint sur son visage et pointant sa baguette en direction de Malfoy. Ce qui arriva ensuite, Harry ne s'y attendait pourtant pas. Dobby jeta un regard de Malfoy jusqu'à Harry et se plaça lui-même entre les deux, ses yeux implorant le Gryffondor de ne surtout pas attaquer. Malfoy, quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel et commença à s'éloigner. Harry était sur le point de l'interpeler à nouveau mais Dobby l'arrêta immédiatement.

Une fois que Malfoy sembla être hors de vue et de portée de voix, Harry appuya son regard sur Dobby.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de le protéger maintenant. Il n'est plus ton maître… Et, s'il te blesse, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler ! » Lui dit Harry, en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'elfe.

« Oh, non, non, non, Maitre Draco ne m'a jamais fait de mal, Harry Potter. Il m'a plutôt sauvé plusieurs fois ! » Dit Dobby, en fixant Harry de ses gros yeux globuleux et brillants.

Harry était sur le point de faire une attaque. Est-ce que Dobby venait juste de dire que Malfoy l'avait sauvé ? Pensa-t-il. _Malfoy _? Il se demanda vaguement quel genre de charme modificateur de mémoire Malfoy avait pu utiliser sur Dobby pour lui faire dire de telles choses… Et surtout, _pourquoi _? Dobby pouvait voir le doute naitre dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Pourquoi Harry doute-t-il de ce que Dobby vient de dire ? »

Harry regarda en direction de là où le blond était partit il y a un petit instant avant de lui répondre :

« Parce qu'il s'agit de Malfoy ! Pour quelle raison voudrait-il sauver un elfe que j'ai fais libérer par son père ? Il n'est même pas gentil envers les gens qu'il côtoie, alors encore moins avec quelque chose que sa famille a toujours perçu comme était inférieur à lui et à son rang… »

Dobby secoua sa tête.

« Maitre Draco n'a jamais été violent envers les elfes de maison. En dépit des problèmes que ça lui attira de parler avec nous autre, il ne nous a encore jamais traité de mauvaise manière comme son père le faisait. Maitre Draco était une personne vraiment brutale et cruelle envers tout le monde, même le reste de sa famille. Maitre Draco avait toujours eu beaucoup de problèmes pour ne pas exactement ressembler à ce que le Maitre Malfoy attendait. » Alors que Dobby parlait, ses yeux avaient commençaient à s'embuer de larmes à la mémoire de tous ces événements.

Harry se sentait vraiment confus.

« Mais pour quelle raison Malfoy ne te traitait pas comme un bon à rien ou un inférieur ? Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sur ! C'est juste que c'est ce que font les Malfoy… » Lui demanda-t-il, essayant de dissiper la confusion.

« Maitre Draco avait l'habitude d'être un bon garçon quand il était petit. Maitre Malfoy était toujours très méchant avec Maitre Draco et lui infligeait une tonne de punition pour tout ce que Maitre Draco pouvait dire ou faire de mal. Un jour, Maitre Draco cessa complètement de parler. À plus personne. Dobby n'avait jamais su pourquoi mais Maitre Draco n'a plus jamais adressé la parole aux elfes de maison depuis ce jour et c'était à peine s'il adressait la parole au Maitre Malfoy, son père. » Dobby laissait maintenant couler librement ses larmes sur son visage. « C'était un triste petit garçon. » sanglota Dobby.

Harry regarda l'elfe avec une surprise non feinte. Malfoy avait l'habitude d'être un _bon garçon_. Il était vraiment gentil et puis il a soudainement cessé de parler à tout le monde… Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pensa Harry.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'en demander davantage de la part de l'elfe, il fut interrompu par la personne dont il était justement en train de se renseigner, et qui était apparu à nouveau du coin où il avait précédemment disparu.

« Dobby, assez ressassé le passé je crois. Et Potter, ne va pas renifler autour des affaires des autres. » Ricana Malfoy avec sarcasme alors qu'il marchait à nouveau vers eux.

Dobby lança un regard désolé à Harry avant de disparaître. Le Gryffondor était en train de justement commencer à reconsidérer l'idée que son ennemi juré pouvait avoir un bon fond… Et il n'avait finalement droit à aucune explication ! Malfoy n'était peut être pas si mauvais… Il se tourna vers Malfoy et fut surpris de le voir le fixer avec un regard presque doux et agréable. Mais quand ce dernier s'aperçût que Potter le regardait aussi, il détourna subitement le regard avec un air gêné qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis, il s'éloigna, sans dire un mot.

« Hé ! » Appela Harry.

Le blond s'arrêta en soupirant et demanda sans se retourner :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Potty ? »

Harry le rejoignit lentement et l'interrogea d'un air qu'il espéra le plus dégagé que possible :

« Et… Euh… Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es soudainement devenu… euh, muet et méchant avec tout le monde ? »

Il avait envie de rire tellement sa question paraissait stupide mais il se retint comme il pu.

« Attend Potter, tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je vais te le dire ? Se moqua Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis, de toute façon, en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? » Murmura-t-il en se détournant de lui à nouveau.

Là, Harry ne trouva pas grand chose à redire. C'était bien vrai, en quoi cela pouvait-il le regarder ? Mais en cet instant, Draco Malfoy l'intriguait plus que tout. Pour la première fois il avait pu lui faire face sans voir une seule once de haine ou de mépris dans ses yeux… Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais pendant ce temps, le blond avait eut l'air plus humain et fragile que n'importe qui…

Et Malfoy, en s'éloignant, pensait à cette fois où il avait découvert qu'il était gay et que son père avait osé le battre presque jusqu'à la mort pour lu avoir avouer une telle chose. Il n'était alors qu'un gamin de onze ans mais pourtant déjà persuadé que son unique amour serait à jamais Harry Potter et ses fichus yeux verts.

.

* * *

.

_Aaah moi aussi je tombe amoureuse des yeux verts d'Harry, ils en parlent tellement dans les livres que c'est dommage que dans les films ce ne soit pas le cas... !_

_À demain !_

_ApollineLucy._

.


	16. Day 15 Nonne et Coco

.

**Yo** !

_15ème jour c'est parti ! Aujourd'hui un OS pour __**cloeamy16**__ et tous les fans de Dramione :)_

_J'étais à un repas de famille toute la journée (vous savez ces repas qui durent 6heures...) c'est pourquoi je publie si tard ! _

_._

_Réponses Reviews__ :_

**amelinasa** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Minerve** : Draco et son caractère... Que veux tu ! ;)

**cloeamy16** : Non non en effet ! Je persiste à croire et penser que Draco est au fond de lui quelqu'un de bien. :) malheureusement même si cet OS là sera plus long... Il est quand même assez court x) (dès demain ça ira mieux!) mais c'est vrai que c'est pas évident d'écrire tous les jours... Mais je me motive ! Il m'en reste encore 10 à écrire alors... Bisous.

.

* * *

.

**Day 15**. Nonne et Coco

.

Hermione était assise à la librairie non loin d'un immense tas de livre et d'une chose que l'on ne pouvait considérer à présent que comme une moitié d'humain tant il était épuisé par le travail.

« Malfoy, tout ce que tu as écrit est faux… Soupira-t-elle, l'insurrection de Celvin le Crochu était le 2 mars 1216, et pas le 3 mars 1216. »

« Pff quelle saloperie de différence ça fait ! » Pesta Malfoy.

« Ça fait une saloperie de différence de 8 heures espèce d'idiot ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Malfoy la regarda méchamment puis poussa un soupir exaspéré. Lui, qui avait complètement raté son dernier devoir d'Histoire de la magie et d'Arithmancie en obtenant un T, s'était vu contraint de devoir rattraper ses connaissances en préparant un exposé. Or, le professeur l'avait obligé à travailler avec Hermione Granger qui elle avait reçu un O au dernier contrôle et était donc le tuteur adéquat pour rattraper son soi-disant retard. Mais cette torture durait déjà depuis un mois, et ne tarderait pas à s'achever, tentait de se rassurer Malfoy…

« Pour l'amour de dieu Malfoy, ça ne t'arrive donc jamais d'étudier ? » Grommela-t-elle tout en continuant d'écrire son essai.

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Et arrête de m'appeler Malfoy, tu n'en es pas digne. »

« Alors, coment veux tu que je t'appelle ? Draco ? La fouine ? En plus, tu m'appelles bien Granger. »

« Très bien, alors je vais t'appeler… Hermine ou Nonne. »

« Nonne? » Demanda Hermione d'un ton septique.

« Oui. Comme dans Hermine-Nonne … Tu comprends ? »

« Oui ! Très bien ! Dit-elle d'un ton rageur, alors je t'appellerai… Coco. »

« Quoi ! Grinça Draco dans une voix trois octaves plus hautes que d'habitude. »

« Dra-co. Tu vois, Coco ? » Ironisa Hermione.

« Granger, il n'y a absolument aucun moyen que tu m'appelles Coco. Je pourrai même te… Te poursuivre en justice pour ça ! »

« Pour quoi, Coco ? »

« Pour… Diffamation ! »

« Oh, donc tu es capable de connaître des mots comme diffamation, alors que tu ne sais même pas orthographier le mot lait ! » Ricana-t-elle, un minuscule sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Le visage de Draco vira au rouge, lui rappelant étrangement le pyjama bordeaux de Ron, ce qui était un véritable accomplissement pour une personne aussi pâle, et se gonfla non sans ressembler aux joues d'une grenouille.

« Je… Eh bien… CE N'EST ARRIVÉ QU'UNE SEULE FOIS ! » Bredouilla-t-il, en serrant ses poings.

Hermione rigola doucement pour elle même. Oh les joies de faire équipe avec un Malfoy… Pensa-t-elle.

« Bien, bien, Coco. Pas la peine de s'énerver. » Dit-elle, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il lui lança pourtant un regard noir qui lui fit rapidement reculer sa main. Et ils se remirent en pleine concentration pour travailler.

« Nonne, je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda soudainement Draco en relevant la tête vers elle.

« Non, je n'ai pas le temps, travaille. »

« Allez, on est en avance de toute façon, avec tout ce que tu as fait ! Tu as bien le temps pour une question. »

« Absolument pas. Et si on est en avance, on ne le sera pas très longtemps puisque je suis la seule à travailler ! »

« Roh ! Ne fais pas ta sainte là ! »

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion.

« Bon alors, vas-y… C'est quoi ta question si importante ? »

Draco eu une expression victorieuse sur le visage et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt.

« Alors, ça vient ? » Demanda Hermione, avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire ! » S'exclama-t-il soudainement en se tapant la tête.

« Aah c'est malin ! Grommela Hermione, en plus tu me fais perdre mon temps. Ça ne devait vraiment pas être important ! »

« Si ! C'était d'une importance capitale d'abord. »

« Mouai… » Grinça Hermione avec une once de doute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco releva à nouveau la tête de son travail.

« Nonne ? »

« J'étudie. »

« Je te rends fou pas vrai ? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils avec méfiance.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop dans quel sens je dois prendre cette question mais… J'imagine que oui… »

« Tu _imagines _? Mais dans quel sens as-tu pris cette question ? » Se moqua Draco.

« Dans le sens où tu m'empêches de bosser Coco, ne va pas _toi_ t'imaginer des choses. » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Oh certainement pas ! Tu es une Nonne après tout… »

« Ha ha c'était fin ça. » Gaussa Hermione.

« Quoi ? Tu es vexée miss-je-sais-tout ? »

Mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle avait l'habitude qu'il fasse tout pour la déconcentrer de son travail et préfère s'amuser pour passer le temps. Ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas un bosseur, loin de là. En revanche, venait un temps où rester silencieusement assis sur une chaise lui devenait plus que pénible. Or, il savait qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas se lever et dire « salut je m'ennuie, je me casse ! ».

« Allez Granger, je sais bien que tu n'es pas prude, ne t'en fais pas, inutile de bouder ! »

« _Tu sais bien_ ? Je me demande bien comment tu pourrais savoir... Et je ne boude pas ! »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Quel argument ! Tu vois c'est pour ça que tu ne fais pas cet exposé tout seul, tu n'arriverais à rien ! »

« Oh ! Je te rappelle que je suis le mec le plus intelligent de Poudlard ! »

« Ah oui ? Quelle surprise ! Je pensais que tu étais uniquement le mec le plus prétentieux de Poudlard. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Non non pas du tout ! Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de mes qualités, tu sais ! » Plaisanta Draco, pas du tout vexé.

« Et c'est quoi tes autres superbes dons alors ? » Murmura-t-elle, en avançant la tête vers lui.

Il s'approcha également d'elle et susurra:

« Eh bien, je suis aussi le mec le plus beau, le plus élégant, le plus séduisant, le plus… »

« Je crois que j'ai compris mon Coco. » l'interrompit-elle.

« Attend, tu as bien dit _mon_ Coco ? »

« Absolument pas ! Dit-elle précipitamment, tu entends des voix… Comme Jeanne d'Arc ! »

« Jeanne d'Arc ? C'est qui celle là ? »

« Hum… Donc la culture ne fait pas partie de tes nombreux dons il semblerait… » Lui dit Hermione, d'un ton faussement pensif.

« Ha ha tu es hilarante Granger ! » Pesta-t-il.

« Je sais je sais… Et tiens je ne suis plus la nonne alors ? »

« Bontrès bien si tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est… »

« Eh bien, en gros, c'était une moldue du quinzième siècle qui a été brûlée vive, elle été accusée d'hérésie et elle entendait des voix notamment… »

« Insinuerais-tu que je vais finir brûlé vif ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Fais attention, je te sens déjà plus que bouillant ! » s'amusa-t-elle/

« Ouh la Nonne se dévergonde ! » S'exclama Draco en la regardant avec étonnement.

« C'est que tu ne me connais pas bien ! »

« Ah non mais ça mérite à voir, ça c'est sûr ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais voir ? » Grimaça Hermione, peu sûre d'elle.

« Hum… J'aimerais te voir dévergondée… » Répondit-il songeur.

Les joues d'Hermione se mirent immédiatement à rougir et elle baissa la tête.

« Ah voilà que je retrouve la petite Nonne… » S'attrista Draco, avec une mine faussement contrariée.

Et il rebaissa sa tête sur son travail. Mais la seconde d'après, il sentit une main lui attraper le menton et le relever doucement. Son regard rencontra les yeux chocolatés d'Hermione à quelques centimètres seulement des siens. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement. La jeune fille s'approcha encore et posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. La pression se fut légère mais totalement enivrante. Draco appondît le baiser et mordilla ses lèvres.

S'il fut surpris de l'initiative d'Hermione, il n'en fut que plus ravi. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait appris à se rapprocher d'elle mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle puisse partager ses propres sentiments naissants.

« Je rêve où tu viens de m'embrasser là, la Nonne ? »

« Tu rêves ! N'oublie pas que je suis une Nonne… Ce n'est pas à toi que je suis toute dévouée ! » Rigola-t-elle, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis elle se remit à son travail. Elle était tellement soulagée de la réaction du blond. Elle avait sentit que leur relation avait prit un nouveau tournant depuis peu et elle avait su également deviner quels sentiments semblaient doucement animer le blond. Mais elle avait toujours craint qu'elle ne se fasse de simples illusions… Mais non, tout était bien, et pour le mieux.

_Une semaine plus tard :_

« Draco… Elle était sérieuse là quand elle t'a appelé Coco à l'instant ? » Lui demanda Pansy sur le chemin du cours de Potion.

« Oui, » marmonna Draco, son visage tournant vers une délicate teinte rose.

« Alors, pourquoi t'appellerait-elle Coco ? » S'enquit Pansy avec ébahissement.

« …Sais pas… Demande lui. »

« Très bien. Je le ferai. » Lui assura Pansy en s'avançant rapidement vers Granger, qui était à quelques pas plus loin devant elle.

Elle lui tapa l'épaule, la faisant se retourner vivement.

« Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, ne le prend pas mal hein, c'est que j'ai l'habitude de t'appeler comme ça, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom que tu donnes à mon mec ? »

« … »

« Allez ! Réponds espèce de castor. »

« Ton mec ? Je ne serais pas aussi sûre… » Fini-elle par dire, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Malfoy, alors qu'il avançait nonchalamment vers eux.

« Draco… » Commença Pansy avec une expression mortifiée sur le visage en se tournant doucement vers lui.

« Hum ? » Répondit simplement Draco, et Pansy failli mourir lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était en train de regarder fixement Granger de manière presque enthousiaste.

.

.

* * *

.

Vous remarquerez que mes OS fournissent toujours des petites anecdotes culturelles xD Après Hitchcock et Skrek... J'ai nommé Jeanne d'Arc ! Si vous avez des propositions loufoques moldues que vous voulez que j'introduise dans une histoire... C'est le moment de me le dire ! ^^

Bon sinon j'espère que ça vous a bien amusé ! J'ai adoré écrire le moment avec Pansy...

**Bisous et à demain,**

**ApollineLucy**

* * *

.


	17. Day 16 La victoire de James

.

_**Hum Hum...**__ Ne m'en voulez pas pour cette heure de publication plus que tardive... Il faut dire que ce n'est pas évident de publier tous les jours et je ne suis pas souvent sur mon ordinateur alors... Bon en tout cas pour me faire pardonner (espérons ;-) ) mon OS du jour est un peu plus long encore que celui de hier ! Il porte sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup mais que je lis rarement en fin de compte..._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

Réponses Reviews :

**Minerve** : C'est malheureux pour Pansy... Il faut que je me rattrape en écrivant une fanfiction où je la case avec quelqu'un xD

**Guest** : Merci ! Tu es chou et ça me fait super plaisir !

**cloeamy16** : Génial ! Je suis très contente qu'il te plaise ! Bisous.

.

* * *

.

**Day 16.** La victoire de James.

.

C'est comme se sentir en pleine noyade. Une submersion d'amour… Ce n'était pas un sentiment habituel pour moi… Tellement étrange, tellement méconnaissable… Sans pour signifier que c'était une mauvaise chose. En fait, il serait même plus exact de dire que c'était une bonne chose.

J'avais plongé là dedans sans même y réfléchir, pensant qu'il serait aussi facile de s'en sortir que de sortir d'une piscine.

Je pensais que l'eau serait claire et douce, mais mon saut est devenu une chute, le bassin s'est transformé en tourbillon, en un sombre et trouble océan… Et pourtant, quand j'y repense il semblait si engageant de s'introduire dans ces abîmes.

Une marée d'émotion brute m'a submergé et je suis maintenant contraint de nager jusqu'au plus profond des abysses, néanmoins je ne pouvais toujours pas voir ce qui reposait au fond… Mais pour tout ce que je savais, il n'y avait justement pas de fond…

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'étais accro à ces vagues qui déferlent, accro à elle. Et je ne pouvais m'en échapper, à vrai dire je n'étais même pas sûr de le vouloir.

Je me sens englouti… J'en viens à manquer d'air. Mes poumons se resserrent mais je n'essaye toujours pas de refaire surface. Les eaux profondes sont bien trop attirantes, intenses, mystérieuses et si belles. Elle est captivante, elle est magnifique.

Alors j'essaye de m'éloigner à la nage. J'essaye de laisser derrière moi tous ces beaux souvenirs… Toutes ces sensations…

Mais chaque pas en avant me donne l'impression de reculer de deux. Et je ne le regrette même pas. J'aime l'aimer, même si ça doit me faire souffrir. Je ne peux pas combattre ce genre d'addiction.

Elle me détruit. Je croule sous les flots de l'amour. Sous les flots de la passion.

C'est juste Victoire. Et face à elle, je signe ma totale reddition.

Il fallait pourtant affronter la réalité. Il était nécessaire de sortir de ce beau rêve. De ce terrible songe… Pour quoi ? Pour tenter de le réaliser.

« Teddy ! Teddy réveille-toi ! »

Le concerné sortit brusquement de son sommeil dans un sursaut.

« Quoi ?! Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » S'exclama-t-il, en se redressant tout frissonnant.

« Tu étais tout tremblant et tu poussais des gémissements… Et aussi je crois que tu faisais de l'apnée à un moment ! » Lui répondit James Sirius d'un ton inquiet.

Teddy Lupin et la famille Potter étaient arrivé hier à la chaumière aux coquillages pour y passer une petite semaine de vacances. Ainsi, James, Albus et Teddy partageaient la même chambre d'ami. Tandis que Lily dormait dans celle de Victoire.

« Je… J'ai du faire un cauchemar, » répondit Teddy, se souvenant parfaitement de son rêve. Il était triste mais très poétique à la fois. Et puis, comme toujours il concernait Victoire.

« Mouai et bien tu étais assez effrayant, » grommela James.

« Mmh… Où est Al ? »

« Déjà réveillé depuis un bout de temps… C'est bien le seul que je connaisse à profiter des vacances pour ne PAS dormir ! Plaisanta-t-il. Et il est en bas avec les filles, je crois qu'il est prévu qu'on aille chercher des poissons sur la plage ou un truc du genre. »

Au mot _filles_, Teddy se leva aussitôt.

« Eh bien, allons y alors ! »

« Haha, toi tu es en manques de quelqu'un ! » Pouffa James.

« Chut ! Protesta Teddy en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. On avait dit qu'on n'en parlait pas ! »

« Mais elle n'entend pas là où elle est ! » Marmonna difficilement le jeune Potter tout en essayant de dégager la main de son ami.

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » Protesta Teddy.

Ils avaient beau avoir cinq ans d'écart, ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille. Même si en dépit de leur adoration digne de meilleurs amis, ils étaient tout autant capables de se chamailler comme deux frères. Mais surtout, ils se racontaient tous leurs petits secrets et c'était ce qui faisait qu'ils entretenaient une si bonne relation.

« Bon de toute façon tu as une semaine… Alors je déclare le programme MTECAVDTU ouvert ! »

« C'est quoi ce nom ? » Rigola Teddy.

« Ça signifie **_Mettre Teddy En Couple Avec Victoire De Toute Urgence _**! » Se moqua-t-il.

« Pff de une ce n'est absolument pas pratique comme nom, c'est beaucoup trop long ! Et de deux c'est loin d'être discret si tu veux mon avis… »

« Non, je ne veux pas de ton avis, objecta James, mon idée est géniale. »

Teddy le poussa sur le lit pour le faire taire et commença à s'habiller rapidement. C'est pas que James avait totalement raison, mais… En effet, il était terriblement en manque de Victoire ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, et après avoir englouti un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, ils rejoignirent les filles et Al qui étaient sur la plage.

« Qu'est-ce c'est comme espèce que vous cherchez exactement? » Demanda James en s'avançant vers Lily.

« On recherche des Sharaks morts et échoués sur la plage, ce sont des poissons couverts d'épines, » répondit-elle.

« Ah bon, avec des épines ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas l'air appétissant… » S'intrigua-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil dans leur récolte.

Victoire s'apprêta à lui expliquer mais Teddy prit la parole avant.

« C'est pour leurs épines justement qu'on les cherche, elles ont des propriétés médicinales vraiment extraordinaires ! »

Victoire lui fit un grand sourire et approuva avant d'ajouter :

« Par contre lorsque c'est mal dosé ou confectionné, ça peut rapidement empoisonner ta préparation. »

Mais Teddy ne l'avait même pas écouté poursuivre. Son sourire et son regard énigmatique l'avaient momentanément envouté.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous affairés à retourner le sable pour ramasser les poissons, James s'approcha de Teddy et lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes.

« Alors ? Prêt à rentrer en action ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement soucieux. James était connu pour ses mauvais coups alors quand il parlait d'action, cela pouvait tout vouloir dire !

« Je veux dire que l'opération séduction commence ! » Chuchota-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta de lui.

« Victoire ! » S'écria James.

Teddy le regarda cette fois avec des yeux horrifiés et lui mima avec les lèvres :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Mais James l'ignora complètement en lui faisant un sourire tout innocent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jamesy ? » Demanda la jolie blonde en se rapprochant d'eux.

« Teddy ne se sentait pas bien et il a failli s'évanouir ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Le concerné écarquilla grand les yeux de surprise. Dans quel pétrin allait-il le mettre ? Pensa-t-il avec rage. Victoire quant à elle s'était agenouillée à côté de lui si vite, qu'il eu à peine le temps de réaliser leur proximité.

« Ted, tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Mais oui, oui ça va, » grommela-t-il.

« Non, attend on ne sait jamais ! » S'alarma Victoire en l'attrapant aux épaules pour l'aider à se soulever.

Le cœur de Teddy manqua un battement et il se sentit devenir soudainement très rouge.

« Je… Je vais bien, » protesta-t-il tant bien que mal.

Victoire lui releva le menton et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Teddy, puis examina tout son visage. Elle remarqua alors ses rougeurs et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues pour prendre la température.

« Oh ! Mais tu es tout rouge et brulant ! Tu as trop chaud peut-être ? Viens on retourne à la chaumière. »

Sur ce, elle lui entoura la taille et l'incita à la suivre. Teddy se sentait si perturbé par la sensation de sa main sur son corps, qu'il ne parvenait même plus à s'opposer. La savoir si proche de lui le rendait complètement fou. Il cherchait à dire quelque chose, mais son esprit semblait soudainement vide. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter.

« Victoire ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'assure que ça va, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » bégaya-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois selon toi ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Que je suis malade ou autre sûrement… Alors que je vais bien. »

« Je pense aussi que tu vas bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Que… Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi me ramènes-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Teddyyy ! » Soupira-t-elle, avec son petit accent français hérité.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Ses yeux bleus étaient pétillants de malice et elle le poussa à l'intérieur de la maison avant qu'il ne trouve encore à maugréer. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où Teddy la suivit.

« Je te sers un jus ? » Demanda-t-elle en se sortant un verre du meuble.

« Euh… Oui, d'accord. »

Elle leur servit deux jus de citrouilles aux épices de Noël, et ils s'assirent à table.

« En fait, Jamesy et Al m'ont un peu parlé ce matin avant que tu ne te réveilles… »

« Quoi ? Croassa Teddy en se rembrunissant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… À ton avis ? »

« Je vais les massacrer ! » S'exclama-t-il, en se levant soudainement.

Mais Victoire lui attrapa le bras, ce qui l'arrêta aussitôt dans son élan.

« Attend. »

Teddy baissa alors ses yeux avec tristesse et finit par dire :

« J'espère que tu ne les as pas cru alors… Ils racontent toujours n'importe quoi ! »

Victoire se mordit la lèvre et lui relâcha le bras.

« En fait… Pour une fois, j'espérais que ce serait vrai. »

« Que… QUOI ? Vraiment ? »

« Bien oui, tu n'as aucune faiblesse alors ça t'aurait rendu un peu plus accessible tu comprends ? »

« Accessible ? » Trembla-t-il.

« Évidemment… Je pensais que tu n'avais peur de rien ! Un courageux Gryffondor, qui aurait peur des poissons ! » Se moqua-t-elle, gentiment.

« Hein ? Des poissons ? Moi ? »

D'un seul coup il sentit comme un poids soulager son corps. Même s'il ne comprenait pas trop ce que cette histoire de poisson avait à voir avec lui, il était rassuré de savoir qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vendu. Mais il comprit bien assez vite que c'était sans doute encore une blague de James pour le pousser à avouer ses sentiments… Il allait lui en faire baver pour cette plaisanterie idiote et qui avait bien failli l'achever.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas peur des poissons ? Lui sourit-elle, je vais me sentir vraiment bête à t'avoir materner comme ça ! »

« Eh bien… Je suis désolé de devoir t'annoncer ça… Mais je suis un vrai Gryffondor comme tu l'as dit, et je n'ai peur de rien, et encore moins des poissons ! » Plaisanta-t-il, tout en songeant qu'en vérité c'était faux, sa plus grande crainte était face à lui et rigolait, illuminant toute la pièce de son sourire.

Alors avec un courage si immense qu'il ne sut d'où il réussit à le sortir, il se risqua à ajouter avec honnêteté :

« En réalité, il n'y a qu'un seule et unique chose qui m'effraie… »

« Ah oui ? S'intéressa Victoire, je demande à savoir ce que ça peut bien être ! »

« C'est un secret. »

« Quoi ? Ah non ! Maintenant que tu as dit ça, tu n'as pas le choix de le dire ! » Se plaignit-elle.

« Si si j'ai le choix ! »

« Allez ! Dis-moi ! » Insista-t-elle, en lui tirant sur le bras.

Ses rougeurs refirent soudainement surface et il se mit à balbutier.

« Mais tu redeviens rouge ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle, le visage soudainement rongé d'inquiétude et en lui ré-attrapant le visage.

« Stop Victoire ! Arrête ! » Protesta-t-il, en lui dégageant les mains de son visage.

Mais il fut alors surpris de voir une expression peinée assombrir son faciès.

« Non Victoire, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Mais c'est… C'est toi qui me fais ça… »

« Comment ça ? C'est ma faute ? Je… »

« Chut arrête de t'agiter, c'est… C'est très difficile à dire et je… Je vais probablement me prendre le plus gros vent du siècle mais j'imagine qu'il aurait fallu que tu saches un jour ou l'autre donc… »

Victoire s'était pétrifiée et n'osait plus intervenir. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Elle l'appréhendait et en même temps craignait de se faire de fausse idée…

« Je… C'est toi qui es probablement ma plus grande phobie ! Non en fait c'est même sûr… » Tremblota-t-il.

Ses jambes flageolaient tellement cet instant critique lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

« Je te fais… Peur ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment alors ? Murmura Victoire, soudainement attristée. Je ne me savais pas si effrayante. »

« NON ! Non, tu n'y es pas ! La coupa Teddy, c'est plutôt un très grand compliment. Tu me terrifies parce que… Parce que je t'aime comme un fou et que j'ai toujours peur de passer pour un idiot prêt de toi ! » Dit-il d'une traite.

Victoire mit quelques secondes à réaliser l'étendu de ce qu'il venait de dire mais lorsque ce fut le cas, elle se jeta à son cou.

« Teddy, je… Waouh ! »

Elle là elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils s'étreignirent longtemps, ne pouvant plus se lâcher l'un l'autre.

« Alors c'est réciproque… Visiblement ? » Rigola Teddy, tout en soufflant de soulagement.

« Oui espèce d'idiot ! »

Il lui tira la langue et elle ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau et elle ajouta :

« Un idiot qui est terrifié par les blondes qui plus est ! »

« Haha et pas n'importe quelle blonde en fait… Juste toi ! »

Elle lui fit un immense sourire et Teddy déposa ses lèvres encore une fois sur la peau blanche et douce de sa belle. Il se délecta de son odeur et de sa délicatesse avec passion, se noyant exactement comme dans son rêve. Mais étrangement, cette fois, ce n'était pas étouffant, bien au contraire, c'était enivrant, c'était son oxygène.

Pourtant, le rêve ne fut que de courte durée, puisqu'une voix les interrompit en plein baiser.

« Je vois qu'on a pas perdu de temps ! »

Ils tournèrent vivement la tête dans la direction d'où portait le son et virent un James arborant un sourire triomphant.

« Toi, tu vas me le payer ! » Rouspéta Teddy.

James fit la grimace mais ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Écoute Teddy, c'était pour ton bien, dans la vie il faut savoir affronter ses peurs ! » Ironisa-t-il avec le ton le plus sérieux qu'il pu afficher.

Victoire éclata de rire en l'approuvant gaiement.

« Ah merci Jamesy ! Tu es la voix de la raison et tu es le meilleur psychologue que Teddy aurait pu avoir… »

« Je sais bien ! Affirma-t-il, d'ailleurs j'attends toujours ma rémunération ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel et le chassa de la pièce avant d'enfin pouvoir revenir à son éternel et même problème depuis toujours : Victoire. SA Victoire.

.

.

* * *

.

_Ah j'aime bien **James** aussi... Je me le suis toujours imaginé un peu malin et farceur comme l'était son grand-père **James** **Potter**, mais aussi un peu comme les jumeaux **Weasley** !_

_Qu'avez vous pensé de cet OS ? _

_A demain, _

_**ApollineLucy**._

.


	18. Day 17 Un garçon plein de courage

**.**

**Salut !**

Finalement je ne publie pas l'OS que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui... Il sera pour demain ! (Parce qu'il est long et que je n'avais plus le temps de le corriger...) J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, il est très triste...

.

Réponses Reviews :

**Guest** : Merci! :3

**17Harry** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ait amusé !

**cloeamy16** : Oui j'adore cette génération ! (Je le dis tout le temps) Victoire c'est la fille de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour :) Merci beaucoup et je suis désolée, c'est moi qui poste à des heures pas possibles... Mais au moins j'arrive à publier le jour même ! (Quel exploit x) ) Bisous.

**Minerve** : Haha c'est vrai que le titre portait à confusion ;) C'était fait exprès !

.

* * *

**.**

**Day 17.** Un garçon plein de courage.

.

Neville et Hermione ouvrirent leurs yeux, un magnifique ciel bleu et un champ verdoyant sublimaient leur vue. Neville la regarda comme s'il attendait son approbation. Bien qu'elle ait acquiescé, il semblait réticent. Il fit un pas sur l'herbe, prenant une profonde mais silencieuse inspiration d'oxygène. Les mots qu'Hermione lui avait dit, bien qu'il avait pu constater que le retourneur de temps semblait avoir fonctionner, étaient d'ampleur trop importante pour lui pour qu'il puisse simplement y croire. Et pourtant, il y était, au milieu de ce qui semblait être une cour de récréation, avec pour seul jeu des balançoires et un banc. C'était désert excepté un jeune couple. Il commença à se diriger vers eux. Mais il se stoppa soudainement et se tourna vers Hermione une fois encore.

"Que devrais-je dire ?"

"Je te fais confiance pour dire les bonnes choses." Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Les mots d'Hermione se balançaient dans la tête de Neville. Elle lui avait dit que c'était possible de rendre visite à ses parents. Que ce collier pouvait l'y emmener. Neville avait tout d'abord rigolé. Ce n'était pas que magique, avait-elle dit, ça marchait aussi grâce à la physique. Mais même si ce n'était pas seulement magique, comment cela pouvait être possible ? De plus ses parents étaient aujourd'hui à St-Mangouste, comment pouvaient-ils être dans cette cour, au milieu de cet immense champ et sembler en aussi bonne forme ?

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du jeune couple, il commença à reconnaitre quelques caractéristiques. Hermione devait avoir raison. Hormis le fait qu'il semblait plus jeune - oh, tellement plus jeune - c'était ses parents. Neville avait vu bien assez de chose dans son propre monde des sorciers pour à présent croire les mots d'Hermione et toute l'explication à propos du temps et de l'espace qu'elle lui avait donné. Ceux-là étaient ses parents, il n'y avait aucun doute à propos de ça.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il les vit rire et parler. Au moment où son père prit la main de sa mère, celle-ci leva les yeux et le vit, enfin. Elle lui sourit, un chaud et sincère sourire, tout ce que Neville avait besoin pour trouver le courage de les approcher.

"Hello." Dit-il, en s'arrêtant, montrant de sa naturelle timidité.

"Hello." Lui dit sa mère. Son père lui fit un grand sourire tout en demandant "êtes-vous perdu ?"

Il secoua sa tête.

"Je me promenais juste aux alentours." Expliqua-t-il.

"Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'école ?" Demanda son père. Mais il n'était pas en train de le juger.

Neville acquiesça.

"Tu préférais profiter de cette belle journée dans un parc, pas vrai ?" Demanda sa mère. Elle donna une petite tape sur le banc."Asseyez-vous ici, vous semblez un petit peu perdu."

Neville accepta l'invitation et s'assit. C'était bizarre de les voir ainsi. Indemne, en bonne santé, heureux. Même si eux ne le reconnaissaient pas.

"C'est une magnifique journée, c'est-ce pas ?" Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. "Nous venons ici pour célébrer, bien que en vérité nous devrions être en train de travailler." Expliqua-t-elle, une expression coupable sur le visage.

"Bien, mais nous avons une bonne raison de le faire." Dit son père.

Il plaça une main sur son ventre.

"Elle est enceinte. Nous attendons un bébé."

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et c'était de l'amour que Neville voyait, brut et pur.

Le coeur de Neville fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il déglutit. Il sourit.

"Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous." était tout ce qu'il parvint à bredouiller, se souvenant les bonnes manières que ça grand-mère lui avait enseigner.

"Merci." Dit son père. "Nous espérons que ce sera un garçon. Un courageux garçon. Nous espérons que nous pourrons lui donner tout ce qu'il mérite. Les temps deviennent de plus en plus sombres...

Neville vit sa mère serrant la main de son père, comme si elle lui demandait de s'arrêter. Le sourire sur son visage était tendre.

"Je suis sur qu'il sera brave et intelligent. Et qu'il sera toujours aimé, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de cela." Affirma-t-elle, en regardant Neville.

Neville hocha la tête, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il se leva pour éviter de leur faire face.

"C'était vraiment très sympa de vous rencontrer tous les deux." Dit-il.

Ils sourirent.

"De même." Dirent-ils à l'unisson et rirent de leur timing.

Neville commença à s'éloigner et s'arrêta.

"Il vous aime aussi ,vous savez ?"

"Qui ?" S'enquit son père, en fronçant ses yeux bruns.

Neville secoua sa tête. Ça avait été une erreur. Il recommença à marcher mais elle l'arrêta.

"Vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom."

Neville la regarda à nouveau, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Neville. Mon nom est Neville."

Et puis, il commença à s'enfuir loin d'eux. Il retrouva Hermione. Elle ne lui demanda rien. Alors que Neville fit passer la chaine du collier autour de son cou, pleurant et espérant que ses parents pourraient savoir comment il avait tué Nagini, comment il avait réussit les examens nécessaires pour devenir professeur, comment il avait défendu ses amis et aidé à battre le plus grand ennemi de tous les temps, ses larmes brouillèrent sa vision, mais le souvenir de ses heureux et jeunes parents était aussi vif que possible.

À St. Mangouste, sa délirante mère regardait le ciel et, avec une fiole de souvenir à la main, qui lui permettait de s'échapper quelques instants de de la réalité, elle se souvint comment elle avait décidé du nom de son fils. "Il vous aime aussi, vous savez ?" Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle savait maintenant qui il était vraiment.

.

.

* * *

.

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_À demain, _

_**ApollineLucy**__. _

_._


	19. Day 18 Une pensée d'amour

_._

_**Hello** !_

_C'est un miracle, vous ne rêvez pas, je publie un OS très long et très... TÔT ! Youhou !_

_C'est un couple étrange vous verrez... Mais à force je pense qu'on peut finir par l'affectionner..._

.

Réponses Reviews :

**cloeamy16** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Tu verras, cet OS ne devrais pas te faire pleurer ;) Bisous.

**Minerve** : C'est dingue ! Peu importe l'heure où je publie, tu es au rendez-vous pour lire ;) Merci !

* * *

**.**

**Day 18. **Une pensée d'amour.

.

Au cœur de la Grande Salle, Pansy ne parvenait à rien voir d'autre que Draco et Hermione

Pansy était sidérée quand elle avait entendu Draco le lui proposer ici, en plein milieu de la foule. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'ils commencent une telle relation. Et elle ne pouvait pas croire non plus que Hermione ait bel et bien dit oui. Dire que Pansy était abattue était encore un euphémisme. Les larmes lui brûlaient ses yeux. Personne ne l'avait vu s'enfuir de la Salle à pas précipités. Elle aurait même pu annoncer que Voldemort était de retour, ça n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. En fait, personne n'avait remarqué sa faible silhouette passer la grande porte en courant, excepté un. Tout le monde était encore en état de choc, digérant les nouvelles. _Le prince de Serpentard fait sa demande à la princesse de Gryffondor_, quelle une des journaux ça va faire !

Pourtant, pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle…

Tout le monde connaissait l'attention que portait Ron à la nourriture plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre. Cependant, du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçu Pansy rapidement battre en retraite hors de la salle. Après une réflexion de quelques minutes sur le dilemme entre choisir sa nourriture bien-aimée et une fille au cœur brisé, il résista finalement à l'appel de sa fourchette et se releva brusquement. Après tout, la curiosité est un mauvais défaut, pas vrai ?

**_PDV Ron :_**

« Où vas-tu ? » me souffla Harry calmement, tout en fixant le couple au centre de la pièce.

« Je vais au toilette. Après avoir vu cette scène, la nourriture a commencé à me remonter dans l'estomac. J'irai mieux en revenant. » Lui répondis-je. Un petit mensonge n'allait blesser personne pas vrai ?

Puis je franchis le pas de la porte juste à temps pour voir Pansy disparaître à un angle du mur. Je couru après elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je courrais après elle, mais je le faisais. Peut-être était-ce juste ma conscience. Mais d'une certaine manière, je savais que je devais la réconforter. C'était un instinct fraternel. Après tout, avoir une sœur peut te faire devenir très protecteur envers elle, et donc aussi les autres filles.

**_PDV Pansy : _**

J'avais entendu quelqu'un derrière moi, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Puis je réalisai que qui que ce soit, il semblait me suivre. Je commençai alors à courir. La personne derrière moi n'était pas loin de me marcher sur les talons. Il y avait les toilettes des filles sur ma droite et une salle de classe vide sur ma gauche. Les toilettes des filles étaient une meilleure chance d'échapper à mon traqueur qu'une salle vide. Alors que je tournais pour pénétrer dans les toilettes, j'eu un aperçu de mon poursuivant. Cheveux roux. Weasley. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?

**_PDV Ron : _**

Dès l'instant où j'ai vu Parkinson qui entrait dans les toilettes des filles, j'ai su que j'aurai à m'arrêter. Je fis une halte juste devant la porte. Et derrière, je pouvais entendre ses sanglots plutôt bruyants. Je toquai quelques coups contre la porte. Mais tout ce qui me parvint fut ce qui sembla être un atroce marmonnement indistinct alors qu'elle essayait de dire « dégage Weasley ! ». Hermione avait raison. Lorsque tu marmonnes, les autres ne peuvent pas réellement comprendre ce que tu essayes de dire. Ah ! Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle lui disait tout le temps cela… Elle n'était décidément pas appelée _la plus brillante sorcière de son âge_ pour rien.

Je tapai à nouveau contre la porte, probablement quelques coups en trop cette fois. Puisque alors que j'étais sur le point de marquer un nouveau coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Là, se tenait Parkinson, du mascara mêlé aux larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux et le visage bouffie et rouge comme mes cheveux. Elle semblait quelque peu irritée avec ses bras croisés sur la taille et son pied qui tapait contre le sol avec répétition. Elle faisait tout son possible pour avoir l'air féroce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? Tu es venu te moquer de moi ? » Grogna Parkinson.

« Je suis juste venu ici pour voir comment tu allais. Alors, comment vas-tu ? » Demandais-je sincèrement.

« Je vais bien, merci de demander ! » Aboya-t-elle.

« En se basant sur les preuves sur ton visage, de toute évidence tu ne vas pas bien. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te rincer un peu le visage pour te réveiller un peu déjà. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Bien que Je ne t'apprécie sûrement pas, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas m'inquiéter un peu de mes camarades de classe. On appelle ça l'instinct fraternel parce que je suis incapable de laisser quelqu'un seul alors que quelque le fait souffrir. »

« Si tu veux t'inquiéter de moi, alors laisse moi juste toute seule et reste hors de ma vue ! Je ne veux voir personne maintenant. »

Parkinson garda la tête basse et marcha en direction des cachots, là où se trouvaient les dortoirs des Serpentards, me laissant là seul et soupirant.

« Si tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouber ! » Lui criais-je de dos avant de retourner vers la Grande Salle.

Ron ne s'était même pas encore assis depuis une seconde que Harry demanda :

« Mais où étais-tu donc mec ? Tu es partit aux toilettes depuis déjà une demi heure ! »

« Les toilettes ? Ah oui, à propos de ça… J'ai complétement dégueulé mon estomac quand je me suis soudainement rendu compte que j'avais aussi besoin de chier. C'était vraiment dégoutant. L'odeur était insupportable. Tu sais toute cette nourriture que je digère, c'était… »

« C'est bon mec ! Pas besoin de donner trop de détails. J'ai encore besoin de manger. » L'interrompit Harry, devenant légèrement vert.

Il secoua sa tête pour chasser l'image d'un Ron en train de faire ses besoins de son esprit et retourna à la dégustation de son pudding. Après être resté à fixer le pudding au chocolat pendant une dizaine de secondes, il sentit que son estomac était lui aussi pas loin de rejeter son dernier repas. En revanche, Ron continua à se gaver de nourriture comme si de rien n'était… Après tout, ne venait-il pas justement de se faire vider la panse ?

Cette nuit, dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard, Pansy essayait de se convaincre qu'elle ne voulait pas d'aide mais se surpris à être tentée par l'offre de Weasley. Elle se tortilla et se tourna dans son lit toute la nuit en pensant à Draco. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour le blond. Elle avait même planifié leurs futurs. Mais après aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait juste pouvoir arrêter d'y penser. Elle avait le cœur brisé par un garçon qui n'avait même jamais su qu'elle l'aimait. Bien évidemment ils étaient toujours amis, mais elle sera un petit peu en trop maintenant autour de lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son inexistant futur.

Pansy prit quelques flacons de potions de sommeil dans son tiroir à coté du lit et les laissa couler à verse dans sa gorge. La potion prit effet instantanément.

Le jour suivant, Pansy était debout devant les portes de la Grande Salle, attendant Ron. Ça ne l'avait pas aidé de voir ce matin que le tableau d'affichage portait même une annonce sur l'engagement du seul et unique Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Dès l'instant où la chevelure brillante et rousse de Ron fut dans son champ de vision, Parkinson se jeta sur lui et le tira avec elle jusqu'à une classe vide.

Ron fut surpris de son aplomb. Lui, qui venait juste de se réveiller avec sa coupe toute droite sortit du lit, laissa échapper un sonore bâillement. Il sembla un peu stupéfié de voir Pansy qui se tenait devant lui, gigotant d'un pied sur l'autre.

**_PDV Ron :_**

« Est-ce que l'offre marche toujours ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je haussai un sourcil si haut que j'étais sûr qu'il aurait pu s'envoler hors de mon visage. Une Pansy Parkinson timide ? Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on voyait tous les jours. Je ne m'en plaignais pas bien sûr. Qui préférerait faire face à la tête de cochon de Parkinson plutôt qu'à la rare tête intimidée ?

« Quelle offre ? » Plaisantais-je.

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! »

« Ah ! Cette offre. Bien sûr que je me souviens. » La face de cochon de Parkinson faisait son retour ! Je me demande quand est-ce que je verrai à nouveau la timide. Elle va me manquer celle là je le sens.

« Bien, je voudrai t'en parler plus tard ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter quoi que ce soit hors de cette pièce ! » Menaça-t-elle.

« Et, qu'est-ce qui se passera si je le fais _accidentellement _? » Demandais-je prudemment.

« Soit je te jetterai un terrible sort qui durera jusqu'à l'année prochaine, soit je ferai exploser ta virilité en pleins de petits morceaux jusqu'à obtenir des confettis. »

Pour se prouver à soit même qu'elle était très sérieuse, elle regarda mon entre-jambe avec fureur, sortit furtivement sa baguette et lui fit faire quelques étincelles. Si je pouvais sembler très calme et posé de l'extérieur, en mon for intérieur j'avais la gorge serrée et avait peur pour ma vie. Je n'étais pas loin de suer toute l'eau de mon corps, cependant je répondis :

« Bien sûr. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me menaces me, mais que t'ont fait mes burnes hein ? Es-tu réellement forcé d'aller aussi loin ? » J'avais choisi mes mots prudemment, pour plaisanter et détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Avec un dernier regard furibond dans ma direction, elle se détourna de moi pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, pendant que je restais là, pensant que ce serait assez amusant de manger en sa compagnie. Mon estomac grogna, me rappelant alors que moi non plus je n'avais pas encore mangé. Alors, je fis chemin inverse, refermant la porte derrière moi et empruntant la même direction qu'elle.

**Plus tard dans la journée, dans la Salle sur Demande :**

« Weasley ? Demanda Pansy avec amusement. Est-ce que tu es le jumeau de Granger ? Parce que je jurai qu'à la manière dont tu es accoutré et avec ce bloc-notes en main, quelqu'un pourrait aisément te confondre avec elle. »

« Ok. Alors premièrement, je ne pourrai jamais être un preneur de note comme Hermione, mais je peux encore prendre des notes quand même, non ? Deuxièmement je porte cette perruque et cet uniforme pour me motiver. Alors, maintenant, commençons. Première question : qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Rétorqua Ron.

« … Mmn »

« Quoi ? Peux-tu cesser de marmonner s'il te plait ? Et dis moi quel est le problème, doucement et de manière claire. »

« Drammn… »

« Quoiii… Écoute, on va réessayer! Parce que sinon, ça va devenir un peu ennuyant ici. » Il réprima un bâillement, comme pour prouver ce qu'il venait de dire. « Bien, tu vois ? Si tu continues à me faire perdre mon temps comme ça, je crois que je vais un peu rattraper mon sommeil en attendant. »

Alors que Ron commençait à se relever, Pansy saisit son poignet et dit : « Attend ! C'est Draco. Le problème c'est Draco. Ça y est je l'ai dit. »

« Alors maintenant ne te sens tu pas mieux ? Donc, quel est le problème avec Malfoy ? » Dit Ron en s'asseyant à nouveau.

« Le problème est que je l'aime encore. » C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Encore une autre fille à avoir le cœur brisé par Malfoy.

« Pff, c'est quoi le problème avec vous les filles à toutes aimer ce Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de si génial ? »

« Tout à propos de lui est parfait. Je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite. Nous avons tout fait ensemble. »

« Comme prendre des bains et changer de vêtement ? »

« Non, espèce de pervers ! Sors toi ça de la tête ! » Rougit-elle.

Elle a vraiment tendance à rougir, pensa-t-il. Décidemment tu en apprends tous les jours Ron.

« Alors, le soucis est que tu l'aimes encore, mais tu veux cacher tes sentiments, donc ça ne démolira pas leur relation ? »

« Oui. » Elle fit une pause avant de poursuivre, « J'ai une question que je voulais te poser. Comment peux-tu ne pas t'opposer à leur couple ? »

« Je me le suis demandé aussi. Mais j'ai réalisé que Hermione méritait un peu de bonheur aussi. Elle a toujours fait beaucoup de chose pour moi et Harry. En fait, j'étais au courant de son attirance depuis déjà quelques mois maintenant. Bien sûr, j'étais en colère au début, mais j'y ai réfléchi et ma rage s'est apaisée au fur et à mesure. Tout le monde sait à quel point j'ai mauvais caractère. Sauf Harry, mais ne lui en parle pas, ok ? Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal. » Plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je ne me serai jamais attendu à dire ça. En fait, si quelqu'un me l'avait dit quelques mois auparavant que Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley pourraient tenir une conversation décente, je lui aurais demandé d'aller consulter à St-Mangouste tout de suite. Mais je voulais te remercier. Tu viens de me faire réaliser que garder pour soit ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas seulement nuire à soi-même, mais le dire à quelqu'un pouvait aider à se sentir beaucoup mieux. Je me sentais tellement bête, ça m'a ôté un poids dans la poitrine. Je suis surprise, Weasley, je ne me serai jamais attendu à ce que tu sois si généreux. »

« Hé ! Je suis offensé. Je suis uniquement égoïste quant il s'agit de nourriture ! Plaisanta-t-il. D'ailleurs en parlant de nourriture, je commence à avoir un peu faim. Veux-tu qu'on rejoigne la Grande Salle ensemble ? L'heure de déjeuner est finit de toute façon, il n'y aura personne. »

« Bien sûr. »

**Quelques mois plus tard :**

**_PDV Pansy :_**

Après environs douze sessions que j'avais surnommé comme _Les Sessions de Thérapie Weasley_, j'ai réalisé que Weasley n'était pas si mauvais après tout. Il était en fait assez fun de parler avec lui. Au fur et à mesure des séances, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais peut-être plus aussi amoureuse de Draco que je pensais l'être. En fait, c'était davantage une sorte _d'admiration pour un grand frère_, ou quelque chose du genre.

Alors que j'étais en plein songe, Weasley surgit soudainement devant moi, agitant ses mains devant mon visage. Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées pour me concentrer sur lui. Ces temps-ci, nous ne parlions plus vraiment de mes propres sentiments. Nous parlions de lui, de nos vies, de ce que nous faisions…

On était si proche que je pu remarquer qu'une lueur illuminait ces yeux bleus, la même qui apparaissait quand il mangeait par exemple. J'étais si proche que je pouvais compter chacune de ses tâches de rousseur. Ses brillants cheveux étaient tellement soyeux qu'ils me donnaient envie d'y passer ma main à travers. Son parfum était enivrant. Ce souffle frais et mentholé… Mais à quoi pensais-je ? Je secouai ma tête jusqu'à avoir tellement le vertige que je ne pouvais même plus penser. Weasley semblait perplexe.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« … Rien. » Je sentais que mon visage devenait brûlant. Que quelqu'un ouvre les fenêtres avant que je ne suffoque. Mon cœur battait si vite, je n'étais pas loin de frôler la crise cardiaque. Je me demande si il pouvait l'entendre lui aussi.

« De toute façon, puisque aujourd'hui est une bonne journée, je pense que nous devrions aller à Prés-au-lard pour notre session. »

Est-ce un rencard ? Pensais-je. Non. Il m'a clairement dit _session thérapeutique_. Après vingt secondes de considération, je répondis finalement que oui, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela pas vrai ? »

**_PDV Ron : _**

Arrivant à Prés-au-lard, nous sommes immédiatement allé à Honeyduckes. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde depuis que presque tout le monde s'était mis à étudier pour leurs BUSES et ASPIC à venir.

Je pris le temps d'observer Parkinson. Elle avait acheté quelques chocogrenouilles. Elle n'était probablement pas cette arrogante sang-pur que je croyais connaitre depuis que j'avais onze ans. Elle avait incontestablement grandit jusqu'à devenir une belle fille. Son parfum… Son parfum sentait comme les pensées ? Alors que je m'arrachais à mes songes, je remarquais que j'étais resté à la fixer tout ce temps avec ma bouche entrouverte. Rougissait-elle ? Ça ne pouvait être le cas. Quand on se rendit compte qu'on était tous les deux en train de se faire face l'un l'autre, on se tourna tous les deux en même temps. Nos mains se touchèrent pour quelques secondes. Mais j'avais eu le temps de sentir l'électricité me traverser le corps. Mon visage était probablement aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mais ça ne devait sans doute pas se remarquer puisque j'étais naturellement rouge du visage avec toutes ces tâches de rousseur. Merci Merlin pour ça !

**_Multi PDV :_**

« Allons aux Trois Balais, » dit Ron quelque peu timidement.

Il était déjà devant la porte alors Pansy n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent deux bièraubeurres. À cet instant, Draco et Hermione passèrent aux aussi le pas de la porte. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement Ron et Pansy. Hermione attira leur attention.

« Hé Ron ! Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Vous êtes en rencard ? Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble ! » S'exclama Granger, haletante de surprise, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle venait juste de finir son magasinage avec Draco. Ce dernier portait tous les dix-huit sacs de shopping. Ses bras n'étaient pas loin de mourir de fatigue. Quel mec sympa ce Draco, hein ?

« Non ! » Crièrent-ils tout deux un peu trop fort. Ce qui provoqua un coup d'œil dans leur direction de la part de tous les individus dans le bar des Trois Balais.

« Pourquoi ne mangerions nous pas tous ensemble ? Hé, écarte toi un peu pour leur faire de la place. »

Ils avaient réagit de manière un peu excessive lorsque Hermione avait parlé du fait qu'ils aient pu être en rendez-vous. Ils baissèrent leurs yeux, fixant leurs mains alors que la serveuse apportait les boissons. Hermione commença à commander, mais Draco ne faisait pas du tout attention. Il remarqua une ou deux fois que Pansy et Ron se jetaient des coups d'oeil furtifs l'un l'autre. Mais jamais en même temps. Il eut un petit sourire discret, mais essaya de le cacher. Il se reprit rapidement.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là tous les deux ? » Demanda Draco, amusé.

« Nous nous sommes juste rencontrés sur le chemin, en venant ici. » Dit Pansy, essayant de changer de sujet.

Ron haussa un sourcil en l'entendant. Pansy le regarda alors dans les yeux. Son regard voulait tout dire. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était là avec lui de son plein grès. En tout cas c'était ce que Ron interpréta. Manifestement il avait comprit, alors il revint à sa bièrauberre, ne s'occupant de rien d'autre. Enfin, allait-il le faire vraiment ?

Bien, il l'avait peut-être mal interprété. Pansy était peut-être juste en train d'essayer de les faire nous ficher la paix. Attendez. Pourquoi ferait-elle en sorte qu'ils nous fichent la paix ? Ils n'avaient rien fait du tout. Ils n'avaient rien à cacher. Alors pourquoi foncer droit aux ennuis et mentir ? Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était.

Comme la nourriture avait été apportée, ils s'installèrent tous dans un confortable silence où seules leurs mastications brisaient ce mutisme. Mais cela prit fin lorsque Blaise et Ginny débarquèrent.

« Oh par Merlin ! Est-ce que c'est bien Ginny avec Blaise ? Vraiment ? Ginny ! Blaise ! » Hurla Hermione. Tout le monde dans le pub se tourna dans leur direction. Encore une fois.

« Hermione, tu devrais te calmer un peu. Tout ce que tu obtiens là c'est d'attirer toute l'attention sur nous. Garde ton enthousiasme pour quand ça sera le mariage. » Dit Draco, d'un ton apaisant comme une mère à son bébé.

« D'accord. Ginny ! Blaise ! Par ici ! » Draco secoua la tête avec désespoir.

« Hermione ? Ron ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » Dit Ginny avec étonnement.

Blaise quant à lui se tenait derrière Ginny, constatant la présence de Draco et Pansy. Il était trop nerveux pour parler. Après tout, Ron était là. Presque tout Pourdlard savait que la famille Weasley était vraiment protective envers leur unique fille. Qui sait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire subir…

« Merde ! Tu sors avec ma sœur ? » Demanda Ron sérieusement.

Il fit oui de la tête, et une seconde plus tard, Blaise fut tiré par Ron jusqu'à l'entrée des toilettes. Ron jeta un _silencio_ autour d'eux. Mais à l'expression qu'il lut sur le visage de Blaise, il n'osa pas en faire trop. Il lui jura qu'il ne serait pas dans un grave danger aussi longtemps qu'il ne toucherait rien d'autre que les cheveux de Ginny. Blaise inclina vigoureusement la tête à toutes les autres conditions que Ron lui donna. Il ne pouvait être que flexible quand il s'agissait du frère de sa petite amie qui parlait.

Quand ils revinrent à leur table, tout le monde leur jeta un coup d'œil rapide, pour cacher leur sourire d'amusement. Quel spectacle ils avaient pu déclencher. Draco en était même triste de voir à quelle vitesse le problème s'était réglé.

**_ Sur le chemin du retour vers Pourdlard : _**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Chuchota Ginny à Blaise. Le seul souvenir de l'incident rendit Blaise tout pâle.

« Je te raconterai plus tard, » lui murmura-t-il en retour.

Tout devant, Draco essayait de rattraper Hermione.

« Hermione, attends ! Aide moi avec tous ces bagages ! »

« Mais je n'ai aucun bras de libre ! Mon bras droit porte déjà mon sac à main, et mon bras gauche donne les ordres ! » Gémit Hermione.

« Bien, essaye un peu de porter sept sacs sur chaque bras et quatre autour du cou ! Est-ce que tu avais réellement besoin d'acheter tout ça maintenant ? Notre mariage n'est pas avant dans deux mois. Ah… Pourquoi suis-je riche pour l'amour de Dieu ! » Dit Draco avec exaspération.

De l'autre bout du chemin, Ron et Pansy pouffèrent de rire en les entendant. Draco avait-il réellement oublié qu'il était un sorcier ou était il juste vraiment bête ? Il aurait pu utiliser un _Wingardium Leviosa_. On aurait pu finalement remettre en cause le fait qu'Hermione était la plus brillante sorcière de son âge.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Blaise au fait ? »

« Oh, je l'ai juste menacé comme mon père l'aurait fait. »

« Par exemple ? »

« …_ Je suis sûr que tu sais que mon père est obsédé par les technologies moldus. Il vient juste d'obtenir un super déchiqueteur à papier qui peut détruire en lambeaux du papier jusqu'à ta virilité en minuscules morceaux en moins d'une seconde. Oh, et est-ce que je t'ai dit que ça pouvait couper jusqu'à deux centimètres par tranches. _» Dit-il d'un ton à faire frémir. « Bien sûr, Zabini ne sait pas ce que c'est exactement, sinon il saurait qu'à part le papier, ça ne blesserait pas grand chose d'autre. Mais menacer un petit peu ne fait pas vraiment de mal. »

Pansy était stupéfaite. Si il avait eu une fille, elle se demandait comment il agirait vis à vis de son petit ami. Elle pouvait même parier que le pauvre garçon irait jusqu'à faire pipi dans son pantalon.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt tranquille, excepté pour ces nouveaux couples qui roucoulaient entre eux. Puis chacun retourna dans son dortoir respectif.

Dans leur lit, Pansy et Ron pensèrent tous deux, _Est-ce que aujourd'hui comptait comme un rendez-vous ?_

**_Un mois plus tard, _**

**_PDV Pansy :_**

« Pansy ! Cria Hermione à travers tout le couloir. Attends ! »

« Pourquoi ? Bonjour à toi aussi sinon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu cries si fort que toute l'école t'a probablement entendue ? » Demandais-je sarcastiquement.

« Je voudrais que tu sois une de mes demoiselles d'honneur ! Draco aimerait aussi que tu le sois ! S'il te plait dis oui ! » Supplia Hermione.

Je hochai de la tête avec un sourire sincère.

« Bien sûr, j'adorerais. Pourquoi aurais-tu même besoin de demander ? »

Depuis les derniers mois, j'étais devenue vraiment proche d'Hermione. Nous avions même eu l'occasion de dormir ensemble dans le dortoir des préfets. Je pensais vraiment que Hermione serait parfaite pour Draco.

Alors qu'elle me remerciait, elle mentionna également qu'elle devait encore demander à Weasley d'être l'un des garçons d'honneur avant de s'éloigner de moi. Weasley ? Comme garçon d'honneur ? Alors que j'essayais d'oublier l'image qui s'était formée dans ma tête, je continuais à marcher. Je me heurtai contre le Weasley en question. On tomba tous les deux sur le sol.

« Désolé. » Dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

« Weasley ? »

« Parkinson ? »

« Hermione te cherchait. »

« Ah bon ? Je la cherchais aussi. J'ai besoin de son aide pour le devoir de potion. Parfois je vois en Snape la réincarnation de Satan lui même donc… »

Je gloussais. Je ne pouvais nier que je n'avais jamais pensé cela de Snape.

« Essaye de regarder dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, la Grande Salle ou encore mieux, la bibliothèque ? Sinon elle est partie vers votre dortoir il me semble… »

« Ok bonne idée, merci Pansy ! » Puis Weasley couru vers la tour des Gryffondor.

Venait-il juste de dire mon nom ? Je commençais à marcher en direction du dortoir des filles de Serpentard. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette sensation si confuse ? C'était tellement chaud. Ce devait être à cause de ce pull chaud et épais que je portais. Mais ça avait si bien sonné quand le mot avait franchis ses lèvres. Sa voix était tellement douce. Rien qu'à l'entendre, ça m'avait étourdi.

**_Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor :_**

**_ PDV Ron : _**

Avais-je bel et bien appelé Parkinson par son nom ? Puis je remarquais juste Hermione assise sur le canapé.

« Hermione, J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Ron ! Justement la personne que je cherchais. Peux-tu être… »

« Pansy m'a déjà tout dit. Oui j'aimerais beaucoup. » L'interrompit-il pour épargner sa salive.

« Vraiment ? Merci ! Hé, tu viens juste d'appeler Pansy par son prénom ! »

« Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas pu faire une telle chose ! » Dis-je en rougissant. L'avais-je vraiment à nouveau fait, pensais-je.

« Oui, tu l'as fait. » Dit Hermione le taquinant d'une voix chantante.

« Pense ce que tu veux penser. » Grommelais-je.

« De toute façon, je dois y aller. Draco et moi devons encore discuter des détails à propos de notre mariage. À plus, Ron. »

« Salut… Hé ! Attends ! J'ai encore besoin d'aide pour mon devoir de potion… » Mais Hermione avait déjà franchit le pas de la porte avant que je ne pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Bien, je devine que j'aurai à régler ça dans l'enfer d'une retenue. » Marmonais-je avant de retrouver mon lit.

Avais-je réellement appelé Pansy par son prénom alors ? Pansy. Merde ! Je l'avais fait. Je m'assis brusquement. J'avais de quoi réfléchir. Et j'avais besoin d'un grand verre d'eau avant d'essayer de m'endormir.

« Pansy. » Dis-je à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende. « J'aime bien. » Puis je trouvai enfin le sommeil avec un sourire illuminant mon visage.

**_Multi PDV :_**

Un nouveau mois venait de passer. La remise des diplômes était également passée. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la célébration du mariage de Hermione et de Draco. Deux semaines auparavant, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour les ajustements de vêtement.

Par tous, on entendait Ginny Wealsey, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Lavande Brown, les sœurs Patil et Pansy Parkinson. Leurs robes étaient absolument sublimes. Elles avaient la texture de la soie, elles étaient lumineuses et de teinte verte avec des nuances d'argent sur les ourlets, arrivant à la hauteur du genou, et ajustée pour faire l'étalage de leurs magnifiques corps, comme l'avait expliqué Hermione. Elle semblait splendide sur Pansy.

Mais, les futurs garçons d'honneur étaient aussi là, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Theodore Nott et Ronald Weasley, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas trop mal non plus. Leurs costumes noirs leur allaient à merveille. Ça les rendait même… Plus sexy que d'habitude ! Particulièrement pour celui aux cheveux roux. Le noir allait tout simplement avec toutes les couleurs, mais avec le roux c'était d'autant plus flamboyant.

Après le mariage, il était prévu qu'une fête ait lieu. Toutes sortes d'invités étaient conviées, Gryffondors, Serpentards, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, le personnel de Poudlard, les membres de la famille, presque le monde des sorciers dans son intégralité était présent. Elle se tenait dans le Manoir des Malfoy bien entendu. C'était élégant et très abondant de rafraichissements et de toutes sortes de mets.

Puis, arriva le moment de danser. Hermione et Draco ouvrirent la danse et quelques instants plus tard, c'est toute la piste de danse qui était remplie de couples tournoyant et rigolant. Il n'y avait que Ron et Pansy qui se tenaient à l'écart, regardant les joyeuses danses des couples. Ils étaient tous deux très heureux pour leurs amis.

Soudainement Ron finit par trouver le courage de parler.

« Veux-tu danser ? » Demanda-t-il en lui offrant sa main.

« J'en serai honorai. » Lui répondit-elle en lui donnant sa main.

Comme par hasard, il y eut brusquement une musique de slow qui démarra et toutes les lumières se tamisèrent pour donner plus d'obscurité. Pansy et Ron se balancèrent au rythme de la musique, sans plus se soucier de tout ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient satisfaits. Ils étaient enfin chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu aimes encore Draco ? » Lui murmura Ron.

La question la prit par surprise.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » S'enquit-elle, en le regardant soudainement dans ses yeux.

« Parce que j'aimerais que la personne avec qui je pourrais sortir ne pense uniquement qu'à moi. » Dit-il tout en évitant un peu son regard.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de demander ce que je pense que tu es en train de me demander ? »

« Ça dépend de ce que tu penses que je suis en train de te demander. » Répondit-il en commençant à rire.

« Non. » Elle fit une pause aux allures dramatiques, reprit une profonde inspiration et continua. « Non, je ne l'aime plus du tout. Je ne pense même pas l'avoir véritablement aimé comme un éventuel amoureux. Je pense que j'ai confondu l'admiration que j'avais pour lui pour de l'amour. Je pense aussi que j'étais très triste qu'il ne m'ait rien dit de sa relation avec Granger. Alors, non. »

« Parfait. Alors, voudrais-tu être ma petite amie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ en penses ? » Dit Pansy malicieusement.

« Je t'en supplie, ne me fait pas me sentir encore plus frustré que je ne le suis déjà ! » Dit Ron, exaspéré.

Pansy lui embrassa rapidement les lèvres.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? » Rigola-t-elle.

« Oui, » lui sourit Ron en retour.

Ils se penchèrent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un baiser une fois de plus. Ils se sentaient voler. Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et encore à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que soudainement les lumières se rallumèrent. Et, tous les projecteurs étaient sur eux. Tout le monde avait fixé son attention sur ce couple au milieu de la piste de danse. Le visage de Pansy comme celui de Ron était aussi rouge et brûlant que le soleil. Leurs lèvres étaient gonflées par tous leurs baisers échangés. Ils bondirent soudainement loin l'un de l'autre. Ils regardèrent tous deux en direction de Draco, mais il était juste en train de sourire avant de porter son attention sur Blaise pour lui parler. Harry non loin de Ron, lui tapota l'épaule comme pour le congratuler.

« Félicitation mon pote, pour avoir remporter une petite amie ! » Dit Harry en jubilant.

« La ferme ! » Ron était encore plus rouge qu'avant. Mais était-ce seulement possible ?

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait rejoint Pansy.

« Je savais que Ron te plaisait ! » S'écria Hermione. Le visage de Pansy s'empourpra d'embarras. « Si je me souviens bien, c'était_ toi_ qui avait attrapé le bouquet de fleur. Il semblerait que quelqu'un n'est pas loin de se marier d'ici un ou deux ans, » ajouta Hermione avec pertinence.

Immédiatement, Pansy imagina leur mariage et les enfants qu'ils pourraient avoir. De petites têtes rousses courant autour de la maison. Pansy sourit à cette image. Elle voulait vraiment que cela arrive. À ce même moment, Ron et Pansy se regardèrent l'un l'autre et se plongèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre, un sourire éclairant leur visage à tous deux. Pansy pouvait réellement voir cela comme un potentiel futur. Ron articula un _Je t'aime_ avec ses lèvres suscitant encore l'élargissement de l'éblouissant sourire de Pansy.

.

.

* * *

.

_Vous avez survécu ? 5741 mots en un jour... Cet OS n'était pas simple à écrire :) _

_À demain ! (ce sera plus court demain :p)_

**_ApollineLucy._**

.


	20. Day 19 L'apparence de l'amour

**.**

**Coucou !**

L'OS d'aujourd'hui était dans ma tête depuis quelques temps et comme je n'avais pas encore écris sur ces personnages... Il était temps que je le couche sur papier...

.

Réponses Reviews :

**cloeamy16** : Merci beaucoup ! Je trouve aussi qu'ils vont bien ensemble :) Bisou

**Minerve** : Merci ! Ah je vois qu'on a le même rythme... Je ne suis pas prête de publier avant 11h, je dors !

.

* * *

**Day 19**. L'apparence de l'amour.

.

Il n'a jamais essayé de cacher ses sentiments envers moi. Même depuis que j'avais rejoins l'Ordre, je n'avais rien entendu venant de lui si ce n'est des remarques mordantes à propos de ma maladresse, de me poser de cinglantes questions sur comment j'avais pu devenir un Auror, et insultant avec tranchant tout ce que je représentais.

Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais maladroite, j'avais eu droit à la taille de mon père et aux délicats pieds de ma mère, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure combinaison. Je pourrai aisément élargir mes pieds ou me rétrécir de quelques centimètres, mais il me détesterait probablement encore plus pour ça. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce que j'étais, par jalousie j'imagine. Peut-être voulait-il changer son nez crochu, sa peau toute pâle et ses cheveux gras, mais alors lui non plus ne serait plus le même.

Il ne serait pas l'homme de qui je suis tombée amoureuse.

Il déteste ce que je suis, plus encore il doit avoir horreur de moi pour ma capacité à pouvoir me changer moi-même. Mais peut-être que si je me changeais en quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pourrait pas me repousser aussi facilement. Peut-être que si je lui ressemblais, nous pourrions chacun accomplir notre rêve personnel, nous pourrions vivre nos fantasmes.

Qui a dit qu'une métamorphomage ne savait pas s'amuser un peu ?

Je sais ce qu'il veut, je sais _qui_ il veut. J'ai remarqué qu'il la fixé de temps en temps pendant les réunions de l'Ordre, et bien qu'il soit toujours moquant et renfrognant envers elle comme de coutume, l'expression de ces yeux, elle, est différente. Il y a une certaine chaleur qu'il ne peut dissimuler, particulièrement pour celle qui l'admire et le contemple depuis si longtemps.

J'ai même eu ma solide preuve une nuit, quand j'avais l'ordre de prendre soin de lui après l'un de ses missions. Il n'était pas en forme, apparemment il avait échouait dans sa tâche de recueillir les informations désirées, et en plus avait il avait subit de grandes souffrances. Il s'était évanouit sur le canapé, et alors je lui avais appliqué un linge humide sur la tête. Bien sûr j'aurais pu simplement enchanter le bout de tissu pour qu'il essuie par lui même son front, mais je voulais être celle qui avait pu lui apporter du soulagement.

Il était en train de rêver et son visage était tordu dans une espèce de sourire fantomatique. Il commença à marmonner quelque chose mais je ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'il disait. Puis il le répéta encore et encore jusqu'à ce que dans mon esprit cela devienne aussi clair que le jour.

« Hermione. »

Le désir dans sa voix provoqua la démolition de mon cœur en un million de morceaux pour lui. Les larmes inondant mes yeux, dessinaient de longues trainées sur mon visage. Pourquoi devait-il se laisser dépérir, pour une simple fille qui préférerait plutôt batifoler avec un Weasley qu'être en sa compagnie. J'aspirais à devenir celle dont il était fou amoureux, je voulais être celle dont il appelait le nom dans chacun de ses rêves. Je voulais entendre mon nom prononcé du bout de ses élégantes lèvres, entendre sa profonde voix de velours me redonner vie avec juste quelques syllabes.

Je le voulais lui, et ce soir, je l'aurai.

Tout avait été planifié. Dumbledore m'avait demandé de rester au château quelques temps pour apporter une meilleure protection aux élèves. J'avais joyeusement accepté, attrapant la chance de pouvoir me trouver plus proche de lui. Ce soir, je me changerai en Hermione Granger et j'irai le retrouver dans sa chambre. Cependant, je ne serai pas capable de parler… Il pourrait facilement reconnaître ma voix et je serai alors perdue.

Beaucoup se demanderait pourquoi j'aime l'homme qui ne m'a montré rien d'autre que sa cruauté. Mais c'est son courage qu'il a montré en espionnant pour l'Ordre, et en risquant sa vie dans l'espoir du retour de la lumière. C'est son intelligence, ses prudentes remarques toujours réfléchies, son comportement froid et sa voix. Comme la texture de soie d'une peau fraichement rasée, comme du chocolat fondu, comme du velours noir. Sa voix est puissante, un mot de sa bouche me fait tomber à genou et fait fondre mon cœur. Un seul mot et je lui appartenais.

J'avais marché lentement jusqu'aux cachots, en étant sûre de ne pas me faire remarquer. Hermione était en train d'errer quelque part autour du château et il n'aurait pas été bon de me retrouver face à elle au détour d'un angle.

Cela m'avait pris deux heures pour rendre cette apparence absolument parfaite. Ses cheveux furent ce qui me donna le plus de fil à retordre, tellement broussailleux et épais, et il me fallu pas moins de trente minutes pour obtenir la parfaite longueur. Mais au final, ça aurait pu être bien pire. J'avais pris le soin de lancer un charme sur ma voix pour la rendre un tantinet plus proche de la sienne. Au moins maintenant je serai capable de parler un petit peu. Parce que si j'étais complètement silencieuse, il deviendrait rapidement soupçonneux.

J'arrivais devant sa porte et chuchota le mot de passe. J'avais pu trouver l'emplacement grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs que j'avais emprunté à Harry. Je lui avais dit que j'en avais besoin pour être sûre que personne de suspect ne se cachait dans les alentours et heureusement il n'avait pas eu l'air très méfiant.

Ça m'avait évité de prendre le temps de m'attarder sur l'environnement qui m'entourait et de le chercher. Au lieu de cela, je me hâtai d'aller où je savais que la carte m'avait dit qu'il serait, sa chambre à coucher.

J'ouvris prudemment la porte, espérant que je n'allais pas le déranger, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et il était là, se tenant devant moi, la baguette pointée sur ma tête, avec rien d'autre qu'un pantalon pour vêtement. Il me sembla que j'avais plutôt bien réussit mon coup lorsque je vis son attitude soudainement changer.

Il eut un sourire sarcastique et dit :

« Que voulez-vous Miss Granger ? »

Ça me prit un certain moment pour enregistrer qu'il était en train de me parler. Je retrouvai aussitôt mon calme. C'était ma seule chance de l'avoir et j'avais été sur le point de la laisser filer. Je repris plutôt mon souffle pour lui répondre, mais j'optai finalement pour une meilleure solution.

Je l'embrassai.

Tout d'abord, il sembla hésitant et ne répondit pas, mais sur mon insistance, il commença à répondre à mon baiser plus passionnément encore que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Avant qu'il ait eut une chance de reconsidérer la question, je le poussais jusqu'à son lit et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon. Ses mains commencèrent à bouger sur moi et je sentis ses doigts laisser des trainée brûlante de feu le long de ma poitrine.

Je le libérai enfin de son bas et il grogna son nom.

« Hermione. »

Le râle venait du fond de sa gorge, son nom, chuchoté contre mes lèvres. Mon cœur se brisa et je laissais échapper quelques larmes de mes yeux qui coulèrent lentement sur mes joues.

Il me regarda, une étincelle d'inquiétude traversant ses yeux alors qu'il essuyait les larmes sur mon visage de son pouce.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? »

C'était ça. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, pas maintenant qu'il n'allait faire que gémir son nom. Je me glissai hors du lit et resta debout devant lui, le fixant. Je me préparai à retrouver ma propre image, mais également à la tempête qui allait suivre. Il allait être plus que furieux avec moi qui avais tenté de le séduire en prenant l'apparence d'une autre. Mais il était temps de faire face.

Mais cette tempête n'arriva jamais, il n'y eut pas d'hurlement me demandant de partir, il n'y eut pas de claque frappant ma joue et pas non plus de sévère remarque. Il n'y eut qu'un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et du feu dans ses yeux.

Il se releva et s'avança vers moi, ses mains attrapèrent mon menton et relevèrent ma tête si bien que nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Je savais que c'était toi. »

Les larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de mes yeux sous le coup de la honte, elles s'écoulèrent sur mes joues et il les écrasa à nouveau de ses doigts alors que je soufflai :

« Je suis désolée. »

Il secoua la tête et un semblant de sourire apparu.

« Ne le sois pas. Mais maintenant dis moi, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je voulais juste t'avoir pour une nuit, je voulais prétendre juste pour un instant que j'étais la fille que tu voulais. »

Je ne pouvais presque plus rien voir tant mes yeux étaient embués de larmes, mais il me sembla le voir sourire à nouveau.

« Je pense que nous pouvons arranger ça, Tonks. »

Mon nom. Il avait dit mon nom ! Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, puis je me souviens de ce qu'il avait dit. Pourtant je n'eus pas la chance de lui en demander davantage que ses lèvres me coupèrent dans mon élan. Ses mains reprirent leur exploration sur mon corps, enlevant ma robe de la même manière. Et je repris l'apparence d'Hermione. Une fois que j'avais pu la prendre une fois, il était facile de le refaire rapidement.

Il m'importait peu qui il pensait que j'étais. Il m'importait peu que ce ne soit que pour cette nuit. Il m'importait peu qu'il ne puisse me rendre mon amour pour lui. Pour ce soir, nous pouvions faire semblant. Je pourrai imaginer qu'il m'aime réellement et il pourrait prétendre que je suis celle qu'il attendait.

Au moment où je l'entendis gémir mon nom sur mes lèvres. Mon véritable nom, et pas celui d'Hermione, je réalisai. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Personne ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse que lui à cet instant.

.

* * *

.

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce petit couple ? Bon j'adore Remus et Tonks, mais je trouve que celui-ci s'accorde assez bien :)_

_À demain,_

_ApollineLucy._

_._


	21. Day 20 Les mémoires d'une Fleur

.

_**Coucou**,_

_Aujourd'hui j'avais mes derniers partiels et je suis enfin en vacances pendant un mois ! (Non je ne souhaite pas vous faire rager...) Bref voici ma petite histoire du jour... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je n'arrive pas à en être pleinement satisfaite même si l'idée me plaisait bien... Enfin ce sera à vous de me dire ! Je commence aussi l'histoire avec deux citations qui me plaisaient beaucoup et qui m'ont inspiré (elles sont anglaises d'origine alors je les ai traduite...)_

_._

Réponses Reviews :

**cloeamy16** : Oui je trouve aussi que Hermione/Severus ça devient vite de la pédophilie... Mais bon je sais qu'il y a quand même pas mal de monde qui affectionne ce couple... Ce n'est pas forcément mon cas mais j'aimais cette idée ! Merci beaucoup :)

**Minerve** : Oui c'est triste en plus j'adore Tonks (on l'aura deviner avec mon pseudo ^^) !

.

** Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

.

« _Le succès s'obtient de ce que tu veux, le bonheur s'obtient de ce que tu deviens._ »

**-W.P. Kinsella**

.

-o-

.

_Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit, tu dois faire un choix._

_Que veux tu gagner, que veux tu perdre, tu ne peux pas tout avoir._

_Ne prend pas de risques, tu pourrais en souffrir._

_Ne donne pas ton amour en vain, car l'amour ne te rendra pas libre._

_Je pourrai rester près de toi et voir cette vie défiler devant moi,_

_Si triste, mais aussi tranquille qu'elle peut l'être._

-**Leona Lewis** , Happy

.

.

**Day 20.** Les mémoires d'une Fleur.

.

.

-o-

Le mariage d'une femme était dit comme étant le plus heureux moment de leur vie. Fleur Delacour n'en était pas l'exception. En dépit des invités importuns et de tout le chaos causé par l'événement.

Tout avait commencé bien avant la véritable cérémonie. C'était un mercredi qu'ils ont annoncé leur engagement. Ce n'était en aucun cas une douce affaire.

Il avait une bien sombre ambiance dehors comparé à l'humeur étourdissante de Fleur. Ses cheveux extra brillant, sentaient délicieusement bon et avaient été lissé pour l'occasion. La magnifique blonde n'avait jamais particulièrement adoré la famille de Bill, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment avoir de contrôle sur celle qui l'avait mis au monde… Elle avait juste à faire avec. Mais leur relation était pour Fleur dix mille fois plus importante que n'importe quelle autre chose qui menacerait de perturber leur équilibre.

Elle se sentait invincible avec sa main dans la sienne, elle était certaine que ses parents verraient à quel point ils s'aiment l'un l'autre. C'était sur ces naïves pensées qu'ils avaient rassemblé la famille dans la grande et confortable salle de séjour.

Après coup, ses pensées hyper positives s'étaient vite envolées, mais Bill en revanche semblait content de leur réaction. Ce qui avait eut pour conséquence de faire encore plus douter Fleur qui du coup s'imagina que Bill avait craint encore pire que ce qui c'était passé… Pour la jolie blonde, leur réaction avait été aussi mauvaise qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Elle s'était attendue à quelques moqueries de bonne nature, un petit peu de larmes et plus que tout de l'approbation.

Ce qu'elle obtint fut un silence de mort. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas eu presque toute la famille au grand complet, non il y avait Ginny, la petite sœur, et ses trois petits frères, les deux amusants jumeaux et l'autre qui avait sauvé Gabrielle, et bien sûr, ses parents. Elle jouait avec les boutons de son manteau en même temps qu'il parlait, tant elle était anxieuse. Quand ils auraient acheté leur nouvelle maison, ils pourraient habiter loin de ses beaux-parents qui semblaient tellement la mépriser.

Peut être sur la côte, Fleur avait toujours adoré l'océan avec ses eaux multicolores et ses parfaits couchés de soleil. Et puis tous ces sublimes coquillages argentés, pour certains cabossés ou de tailles inégales… Mais Fleur adorait les coquillages, ils lui rappelaient d'ailleurs un vieux souvenir de son enfance qu'elle avait passé sur la plage.

.

-o-

_« Maman, regarde ça ! »_

_Une petite Fleur de cinq ans dans son maillot de bain rose était en train de sortir en courant des eaux grises et salées de la mer pour rejoindre sa mère qui était restée sur le sable. Déjà quand elle n'était qu'une petite enfant, elle était plus que jolie. _

_ Une petite et mignonne queue de cochon était accrochée sur le côté de son maillot et rebondissait alors qu'elle avançait, les mains pleines de coquillages de toutes sortes et d'assortiment de cailloux. Elle les tendit vivement à sa mère, toute fière d'elle._

_« Merci chérie ! Oh zut ! Enlève ça tout de suite, c'est plein de sable ! » S'exclama sa mère alors que Fleur posait le tas de coquillage sur la robe d'été de sa mère._

_« Pardon, » s'excusa-t-elle, en les repoussant sur la plage pour les compter et examiner son butin._

_« Maman ! » Cria-t-elle, après quelques minutes de silencieuse observation. Une fois encore, elle couru rejoindre sa mère avec cette fois un brillant objet en main de la taille d'un petit pois._

_ Dans sa main couverte de sable se trouvait un morceau de verre marin. Sa mère sourit et lui dit de le montrer à son père. Elle se précipita alors vers lui, tout contente de sa découverte. À cet instant, Fleur était parcourue d'un pur sentiment de bonheur, rien de plus, juste une innocente petite fille enchantée de ses trouvailles sur le bord de mer._

.

-o-

Fleur avait grandi en allant constamment se rendre au bord de l'océan ou tout simplement de l'eau. C'était son élément. Pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle avait été tellement sûre de pouvoir gagner. La seconde tâche lui avait semblé plus que facile avec tout son passé de nageuse, mais c'était sans compter les monstres du lac.

Aussi embarrassant que ça puisse l'être, elle avait fait défaut à son école et l'avait envoyé à la dernière place… Elle en avait toujours gardé un petit goût amer. Bien que, il faut l'admettre, elle était surtout déçue d'elle même. Elle aurait du mettre plus d'effort dans sa volonté de réussir. Mais c'était aujourd'hui ce qu'elle faisait avec les Weasley, elle faisait tout pour qu'ils l'apprécient.

Tenant bon et se disant qu'elle avait justement connu pire lors du Tournois, elle regarda plus en détail chacun d'eux. Les jumeaux étaient en train de bailler et semblaient plus fatigués encore qu'Errol.

Apparemment, on ne pouvait faire confiance en leurs habilités auditives… N'avaient-ils pas entendu ce que Bill avait dit ? Quoique Ron avait une expression bizarre. Un petit peu inconstante, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées et avait bien plus importantes choses à penser.

Molly Weasley, la mère de Bill, devait être la pire. Ma future belle-mère avait le visage qui devint soudainement rouge et portait la même expression que si elle était en train d'hurler. Pourtant, c'est avec une voix absolument calme, mais prédisant les plus terribles foudres, qu'elle demanda :

« Et quand aviez vous l'intention de venir nous le dire ? »

« Euh… maintenant ? » Suggéra Bill, un peu perdu.

Bill, son brave Bill, sembla un peu se contracter à l'approche agressive et menaçante de sa mère. Elle croisa ses bras ce qui intensifia le fait que Fleur était tout sauf dans son assiette

« Nous pensions qu'il serait mieux de garder ça pour nous même jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une bonne opportunité de vous demander votre consentement.

Fleur avait essayé de prononcer ses mots le plus clairement possible, mais son accent et le stress firent que les Weasley prirent un long moment de silence pour analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire et en comprendre le sens. Ce nouvel instant de blanc était vraiment angoissant pour elle.

M. Weasley fut sur le point de parler, il se frotta les lunettes sur un coin de son t-shirt et commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais sa femme le coupa.

Elle semblait fulminante et le cri qu'elle finit par pousser continua à faire écho dans les oreilles de Fleur longtemps encore après leur annonce.

C'était des temps très durs pour chacun d'eux qu'elle leur dit, ils étaient tous au bord d'une guerre et ne pouvaient se permettre de penser à de telles choses. Et aussi que le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de se marier n'était peut-être pas l'émotion appropriée à avoir… Peut-être qu'il valait mieux être rebelle, courageux et se battre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elle voulait du bonheur.

Peut-être était-ce mauvais qu'elle soit aussi joyeuse après cette évidente dispute verbale mais rien encore ne pouvait aujourd'hui briser son épaisse peau. Cette enveloppe que l'amour avait fascinait autour d'elle depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Bill.

Elle ferait tout pour convaincre la famille mais si il s'avérait qu'ils ne soient vraiment pas d'accord, ils avaient de toute façon prévu que cette nuit, peut importe l'approbation ou non des parents, ils scelleraient leur union.

Ils parlèrent finalement très peu, puis le silence de mort revint. Ils étaient tous assit face à face, ne sachant exactement quoi dire de peur de provoquer ou vexer l'autre. Et Fleur se rappela d'il y a quelques jours, alors qu'elle était en plein songe devant son grand et large miroir dans leur chambre à Bill et elle, et qu'elle se frottait le ventre. Elle était enceinte… Et nerveuse. Pas même Bill ne savait, elle ne le lui avait pas encore dit. En cet instant elle avait peur, se marier était une chose. Faire accepter à la famille Weasley qu'elle était déjà enceinte en était une autre…

Quelqu'un lui donna une tasse de thé et quand Fleur se tourna pour remercier cette personne, elle fut surprise de voir que c'était Molly Weasley qui lui avait donné la délicate tasse en céramique de Chine.

Elle s'assit en face d'elle et lui prit les mains.

« Après la guerre, tout ira probablement beaucoup mieux. Mais je serai sincèrement heureuse que vous vous mariiez. »

Et Fleur lut dans ses yeux à quel point Molly était honnête. La jeune fille était émue et ne sut quoi dire. Alors Molly ajouta :

« Et je ferai en sorte que votre mariage soit génial, le meilleur de tous. J'y travaillerai dur avec toi. »

À cet instant, elles ne savaient pas encore à quel point ça serait le cas. À quel point ce mariage allait réellement les rapprocher. Combien de fou rire allaient-elles partager pendant la préparation du mariage, et combien encore auraient encore lieu après la cérémonie, de nombreux !

« C'est gentil, » finit par dire Fleur, sur le point de pleurer. Elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse de la manière dont ça c'était passé et avait espéré tellement mieux… Pourtant, elle se dit que c'était peut-être le moment d'annoncer l'autre nouvelle… Parce que quitte à devoir passer une autre soirée horrible comme celle là, il était sans doute préférable de les combiner…

« Je suis enceinte, chuchota-elle d'une voix tremblante à l'intention de Molly, de Bill. » Ajouta-t-elle, comme si elle sentait qu'il était nécessaire de le préciser.

Et cette fois, contre toute attente, il y eut d'énormes bruits, si bien que Fleur eut du mal à réaliser immédiatement si c'était positif ou non. Tous les Weasley l'avaient entendu et s'étaient figés avant d'hurler des cris de joie et de bonheur. Les oreilles de Fleur, qui avaient souffert du silence quelques minutes auparavant, regrettaient presque cette période de calme. Presque. Fleur les regarda un à un bouche bée. Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main avant de serrer Fleur dans leur bras. Ginny poussa un cri strident avant de s'exclamer : « Je vais être une tante ! ». Ron avaient des yeux qui sortaient presque de leur orbite mais tapait dans ses mains avec contentement. Mais surtout, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Molly et Arthur qui eux avaient encore une fois gardé le silence, et elle constata qu'ils étaient en larme. Molly souriait et pleurait en même temps. Mais c'était des larmes de joie. Les jumeaux y allèrent en plaisanterie, auxquelles Molly répondait avec des pleurs. Puis sa future belle-mère se jeta sur Fleur pour la serrer dans ses bras avec force. Tout était joie.

Mais plus que tout, ce qui rendait Fleur si heureuse, c'était que son infini bonheur, qu'elle ressentait depuis si longtemps, était enfin partagé par toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient et ne lui était pas juste réservé à elle.

.

.

* * *

.

_Qu'en avez vous donc pensé ? **Good** or Not ? :)_

_À demain et bonne vacances à tous ceux qui le sont !_

_**ApollineLucy**. _

_._


	22. Day 21 Le malade en cavale

**.**

**HELLO !**

Je vous publie là un OS assez long que je trouve absurde à souhait et qui donc me plait ! Nous ne sommes pas loin de la fin... À vrai dire j'ai passé la journée à essayer de trouver LA bonne idée pour le dernier OS de Noël...

.

Réponses Reviews: 

**Littleplume** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as raison, je n'y avais même jamais songé, mais j'adore ta référence à la belle et la bête (même si Bill n'est pas égoïste selon moi, je trouve que c'est exactement ça au niveau de leur histoire!).

**cloeamy16** : Merci merci ! Je ne cesse de te faire pleurer dis donc ! Allez celui là ne devrait pas te faire verser de larme, promis ! Bisou.

**Minerve** : Encore et toujours merci ! Je suis rassurée qu'il t'a plut.

**drago-mia **: merci :D

.

* * *

**Day 21. **Le malade en cavale.

.

"Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."

-Ron Weasley, 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'

.

.

« Bellatrix, siffla le seigneur des ténèbres, je pense qu'il est temps de créer un peu de chaos. Quelque chose qui distraira un peu tous ces adorateurs de moldus. »

« Oui, mon maitre, répondit Bellatrix, que voulez vous que je fasse ? »

« Il y a un certain… Patient… Qui réside actuellement à St-Mangouste, dit Voldemort, tu vois de qui je parle. J'ai besoin que tu le relâches. »

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillèrent et elle gloussa d'un rire démoniaque alors que Voldemort se joignait à elle.

.

.

Harry Potter était éveillé, mais garda encore ses yeux fermés pour quelques minutes. Aujourd'hui il allait enfin quitter les Dursley pour passer le reste de l'été avec les Weasley. Toutes ses affaires étaient déjà empaquetées et Ron arriverait par le Magicobus d'ici une heure. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux sur sa brillante et colorée chambre. Il cligna et se frotta les yeux juste pour être sûr qu'il ne s'imaginait pas tout ce qu'il voyait. Brillant et coloré ? Ce n'était pas normal pour la petite et minable chambre dans laquelle les Dursley l'avait fourré.

« Oh, non, » gémit Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.

Toutes ses affaires, qui avaient été si soigneusement emballée la veille, étaient maintenant éparpillées dans toute la chambre. Et tout dans cette chambre était couvert d'énormes et absurdes signatures de toutes les couleurs dans une encre brillante. Et tout était signé d'un nom qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement :

Girlderoy Lockhart.

Harry n'avait pourtant pas du tout le temps de s'occuper de ça. Il jeta rapidement ses habits, ses livres de sort et ses autres affaires dans sa malle. Il se chargerait de réfléchir à la raison de ces signatures une fois qu'il serait chez Ron. Mais il fit quand même un grand effort pour entreprendre de nettoyer les graffitis de Lockhart qui couvraient le mur avant de partir. Harry était en train de jurer contre lui même lorsqu'il vit la signature sur sa plus précieuse possession : son éclair de feu.

Quelle excellente chose que Hermione lui ai offert un kit d'entretien de balai pour son treizième anniversaire… Il allait servir comme jamais, mais d'abord, les murs.

Harry finit de nettoyer l'encre sur tous les murs et descendit les escaliers. Heureusement, Lockhart ne semblait avoir signé nulle part d'autre dans la maison. Et il sortit alors pour attendre Ron sur le trottoir.

Le Magicobus s'arrêta brusquement devant sa maison avec une bruyante détonation. Ron déboula hors du bus en demandant au chauffeur de les attendre pour aider Harry à monter les malles.

Harry vit alors que le t-shirt de Ron portait la fameuse signature de Gilderoy Lockhart sur le bas de son bras gauche.

« Hey, Harry, dit Ron, tu y crois à ça ? Je disais toujours que Gil signait tout ce qu'il trouvait si c'était assez grand. Mais tu sais, je pensais que je blaguais à chaque fois. »

Harry éclata de rire. Avoir Ron pour partager cet incident semblait beaucoup plus fun qu'il y a une heure de cela.

« Tiens, dit Ron en lui mettant un papier dans les mains. C'est la Gazette du Sorcier. Les articles du jour sont assez marrant, je pense que tu apprécieras de le lire. »

Harry fourra le journal dans sa poche et ils s'activèrent à monter leurs affaires dans le bus. Harry commença à trainer sa malle jusqu'en haut des escaliers et Ron saisit l'éclair de feu et la cage d'Hedwige.

« Pas ton éclair de feu ! » Gémit Ron quand il vit l'autographe sur le côté du balai.

« Yeah… Et toutes mes autres affaires aussi, dit Harry. Je nettoierai tout une fois qu'on sera arrivé chez toi. »

Harry et Ron chargèrent tous les bagages, payèrent leurs tickets et trouvèrent leurs sièges. Harry tira le journal de sa poche et le déroula sur ses genoux. Il y avait une large photo du chemin de traverse sur la couverture. La signature de Gilderoy Lockhart étincelait sur chaque porte, fenêtre et panneau. Les sorciers et les sorcières étaient affairés à enlever l'encre des devantures. Au-dessus de la photo, un large titre disait « _L'évasion de Gilderoy Lockhart, pour aller faire d'étranges achats ?_ »

Harry commença à rire bruyamment quand il vit l'article en lui-même.

« _Gilderoy Lockhart, l'ancien et célèbre auteur, s'est échapper la nuit dernière de St-Man_ -GILDEROY LOCKHART- _de St-Mangouste. Depuis son évasion, il a_ –POUR UN GRAND JOURNAL DE SORCIER- Oh Gilderoy a écrit partout dans ce journal !_ Depuis son évasion, il a voyagé à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne sorcière et signé_ -GILDEROY LOCKHART-_ absolument tout e qui a croisé son chemin. Les officiers ministériels ont fait le chemin jusqu'aux bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, où M. Lockhart est actuellement en train d'harceler les employés_ -GILDEROY LOCKHART- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! J'abandonne ! »

Juste en-dessous de ça, Harry lut :

_« Note de l'éditeur : Malheureusement Gilderoy Lockhart a disparu avant que les spécialistes du Ministère n'arrivent. Nous nous excusons auprès de nos lecteurs pour les interférences de M. Lockhart avec tout le respect que la Gazette du Sorcier vous doit. »_

« Alors, comment vont vos affaires à la maison ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

« Bien, tu connais le genre de Maman et sa folie de faire en sorte que tout soit toujours propre et rangé. Et puis, bien sûr, Papa a été appelé au travail de bonne heure. Un vrai cauchemars quoi ! » Soupira Ron.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Harry, comment Lockhart a-t-il pu être capable de tout signer en seulement une nuit ? Personne ne peut se déplacer aussi vite partout ! »

« Papa et Bill en ont discuté ce matin au petit-déjeuner, expliqua Ron, il paraît qu'il existe un charme qu'il aurait pu essayer, il s'appelle _L'effet Père-Noël_ et il permet justement de te faire bouger très rapidement, comme le ferait le Père-Noël pour distribuer tous ses cadeaux ! il permettrait aussi de te faire automatiquement bouger à l'endroit où tu as besoin d'aller, ce qui fait que tu ne peux oublier absolument aucun endroit. La seule chose… C'est que c'est un sort vraiment très compliqué. Or, il est impossible que Lockhart ait pu réussir à le réaliser lui-même. Quelqu'un a forcément dû l'aider. Mais personne ne sait qui… Ou pourquoi. »

Le Magicobus tituba pour s'arrêter et Harry et Ron s'emparèrent de leurs affaires et sortirent du bus. 'GILDEROY LOCKHART' était inscrit plusieurs fois à l'extérieur sur les murs du Terrier. Bill et Charlie étaient sur une échelle en train d'enlever l'encre à l'aide d'un gros balai-brosse. Ils étaient en train de redescendre de quelques échelons lorsqu'ils virent Harry et Ron.

« Il est temps de faire une pause, grommela Charlie, j'espérais qu'on puisse utiliser la magie, mais Papa s'y est opposé de peur qu'on attire l'attention du voisinage. »

« Ba… Maman va probablement nous envoyer vous aider dès l'instant où on aura monté les affaires d'Harry dans ma chambre. » Dit Ron.

Harry empoigna sa malle qu'il traina à l'intérieur. Mme Weasley l'aperçut et couru vers lui pour le serrer rapidement dans ses bras avant de repartir récurer la chouette de la famille.

« Lockart a signé Errol ? » S'exclama Harry, ne pouvant réellement croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Ouai… Bien, il ne bouge pas tellement que ça donc… » Dit Ron, mi souriant.

« Salut Harry ! » Dirent plusieurs voix en cœur.

Il se tourna et vit Fred, George, Ginny et Hermione descendant les escaliers.

« Tous les étages sont propres, maman, » dit Ginny.

« Merci, répondit Mme Weasley, quel désordre que c'est de devoir tout nettoyer ! Et je me sens tellement mal pour votre père. C'est un véritable cauchemar pour le Ministère. Leur travaille ne fait que commencer… Mais nous pouvons être content que pour nous ce soit fait, une fois que Bill et Charlie auront finit dehors. »

« J'ai besoin de laver quelques trucs aussi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout faire avant de partir, » dit Harry.

Il se mit au travail en commençant par s'occuper de son petit bijou, son éclair de feu. Fred et George suffoquèrent distinctement en voyant l'état du balai et commencèrent à insulter grossièrement Lockhart pour avoir outrager un tel objet. Si ça fit beaucoup rire Ron et Ginny, Mme Weasley s'exclama sèchement :

« Fred ! George ! Restez poli ! »

Harry venait juste d'achever de supprimer toutes traces de l'énorme fioriture lorsque Bill et Charlie rentrèrent pour dire qu'ils avaient enfin fini l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi n'iriez vous donc pas jouer dehors au Quidditch ? Suggéra Mme Weasley, Harry si tu me laisses le reste de tes affaires, je m'en occuperai pour toi. »

Fred et George coururent monter chercher leurs balais suivit d'Hermione. Mais Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle redescende tenant dans ses mains un large bouquin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partaient tous pour le champ non loin de la maison des Weasley. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny et Harry volaient sur leurs balais et Hermione était assise dans l'herbe, divisant son attention entre le match de Quidditch et sa lecture. Puis lorsqu'ils commencèrent à avoir faim, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la maison pour casse-croûter. Ils se chamaillèrent longuement sur le réel vainqueur du match mais il n'y avait rien à en dire, Ginny, qui avait marqué le plus de point, ne voulait plus entendre de protestation. Elle avait gagné, point.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? » Demanda Ron, alors qu'ils marchaient.

« Je lisais quelque chose à propos de _L'effet Père-Noël_, dit Hermione, c'est un problème assez important pour le Ministre de savoir que Lockhart serait capable d'utiliser un tel sort. Avec une telle capacité, ils ne seront jamais capables de l'attraper. Même s'ils appliquaient ce sort sur quelqu'un d'autre, ils ne pourraient pas forcément le trouver ou l'attraper facilement. Il pourrait bouger plus vite, mais ce sort est utile pour permettre de couvrir une large partie du territoire en un temps minime, alors il ne saurait même pas par où commencer. Le seul moyen de l'attraper serait de rester à un seul même endroit et d'attendre qu'il finisse par s'y montrer. Pour cela, il faudrait soit que le ministère soit très chanceux, soit qu'il ait un moyen de déterminer où Lockhart sera plus tard. »

« Donc, pour faire court, tu dis qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le stopper, » dit Ron.

.

.

Le jour suivant, Harry se réveilla dans la douce lumière orangée des couleurs des Canons de Chudley qui décoraient toute la chambre de Ron. Seulement, la chambre n'était pas juste orange. L'encre violette détonnait horriblement avec l'orange. Une fois encore, tout ce qu'il voyait était couvert de la signature flamboyante de Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry entendit un grognement étouffé et vit que Ron venait aussi de se réveiller et était devenu blême à la vue du spectacle.

« Allez Harry, dit Ron avec un soupir, allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner avant de nous remettre au travail. »

Quand ils descendirent les escaliers, ils trouvèrent Mme Wealsey occupé à cuisiner et encore une fois laver les graffitis de Lockhart. M. Weasley était assis à la table de la cuisine et semblait extrêmement fatigué. Une chouette descendit en piquer par la fenêtre, jeta la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table et s'envola à nouveau hors de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que la Gazette dit aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Ron à son père, qui s'était emparé du journal.

M. Weasley commença à lire de façon hésitante, en raison des autographes violets qui couvraient l'article.

« Gilderoy Lockhart a continué son voyage autographique. Les sorcières et sorciers de toute la Grande-Bretagne se sont à nouveau réveillés en trouvant la signature de Lockhart gribouillée sur toutes les surfaces, sur de nombreuses affaires et objets qui avaient déjà été tagués la veille. Aucune explication n'est à ce jour connue concernant le comportement exaspérant de M. Lockhart. Les employés du ministère nous assurent qu'ils ne sont pas loin d'attraper le fugitif. »

M. Weasley posa le papier sur la table en soupirant.

« C'est un mensonge, dit-il, le Ministère n'a aucun indice sur la manière d'attraper Lockhart.

Les autres Weaslet et Hermione descendirent à leur tour des escaliers et Mme Weasley leur servit des assiettes de nourriture dès qu'ils s'attablèrent.

« Après avoir mangé, nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit-elle, je vais aller chez Mme Skower à _La Maison du Chaudron_, spécialisée dans le nettoyage magique et dans les fournitures de maison, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'entreprendre de tout nettoyer maintenant… Et puis on se chargera d'acheter vos fournitures scolaires en même temps… »

« … Et Fred et George pourront s'arrêter à leur boutique, » ajouta-t-elle avec un grognement.

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous devant l'enseigne de _La Maison du Chaudron_. La foule de sorcières et de sorciers était si épaisse qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas s'approcher de la porte. Une vieille sorcière sortit alors sur le pas de la porte et envoya quelques étincelles en l'air pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Je suis désolée d'annoncer que nous avons complétement épuisé le stock de potion spécial récurage de Mme Skower, cria-t-elle à la foule, nous avons également vendu toutes nos peintures _repousse-encre_. Et nous n'avons actuellement plus que cinq balais-brosses à poils magiques en stock. »

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se détournèrent de la boutique et entreprirent d'aller alors dans toutes les autres boutiques où ils avaient encore besoin d'aller.

« J'ai besoin de quelques nouvelles plumes et d'encre aussi, » dit Ginny.

Hermione eut une soudaine expression féroce sur le visage à la mention du mot encre mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils se heurtèrent à Fred et George.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à votre boutique ? » Demanda Ron.

« C'est pas la joie des affaires en ce moment, répondit George, il semblerait que personne ne soit d'humeur à acheter des approvisionnement en blague. Les graffitis de Lockhart sont une plaisanterie suffisante pour eux. »

« En plus, nous venons juste de quitter Lockhart à l'instant en train de signer des autographes dans notre magasin. Mais il est parti avant qu'on ait eu le temps de l'attraper, dit Fred, c'est inutile de tout nettoyer puisqu'il revient sans cesse… Il a laissé ses signatures partout dans notre magasin… excepté sur _le papier absorbeur d'encre_, évidemment. »

« C'est ça ! S'exclama Hermione, je sais comment attraper Lockhart ! »

.

.

Le soir, ils dirent au revoir à M. et Mme Weasley qui retournaient au Terrier tandis que Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry avaient dit rester un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aider les jumeaux à nettoyer leur boutique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient regroupés, attendant dans l'obscurité devant les magasins fermés de la rue.

« Bon alors, tu nous expliques enfin pourquoi on est là ? » Demanda Ron.

« Lockhart devra venir ici, dit Hermione, il manquera forcément d'encre. La première nuit, les encres étaient multicolores. La seconde nuit, elles étaient violettes. Et ça a probablement été différent selon les endroits dans tout le pays. Il a besoin de beaucoup d'encre et probablement de plusieurs plumes aussi… Donc, il passera là pour se réapprovisionner ! »

Après ce qui sembla être une heure d'attente, ils entendirent un bruit à la porte. Il se rapprochèrent de la boutique et virent que la porte avait complètement sauté et Gildeory Lockhart se tenait dans l'entrebâillement.

« Allons-y ! » Chuchota Hermione à Ginny.

Ginny sortit de l'ombre et tendit un bout de papier à Lockhart.

« M. Lockhart, pourriez vous s'il vous plait me signer un autographe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Lockhart se mit à rayonner de joie.

« Bien évidemment ! » S'exclama-t-il, en lui prenant le papier des mains.

Il tira une plume et saisit une bouteille d'encre sur une étagère. Il se pencha sur le papier et signa son nom avec de grands gestes soignés.

Seulement, rien n'apparu sur le papier.

Il essaya encore. Rien.

« Pourquoi ce papier ne me laisse-t-il pas écrire ? » S'écria Lockhart, frustré.

« _Papier absorbeur d'encre_, » chuchota Fred.

Lockhart continuait d'essayer de signer le papier. Il appuyait sa plume si fort qu'elle finit par passer à travers. Puis il essaya encore, devenant de plus en plus dépité à chaque fois. Avec un Lockhart plus que distrait, Harry sortit à son tour de l'ombre et pointa sa baguette sur son ancien professeur.

« Petrificus Totalus, » cria-t-il.

Les jambes de Lockhart se resserrèrent ensemble, ses bras retombèrent sur ses côtés et il tomba sur le sol.

Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent le distinct « pop » d'un transplanage. Et ils s'éclipsèrent du magasin ni vu ni connu.

« C'est du travail soigné, disait un officier du Ministère en voyant Lockhart étendu sur le sol avec une plume encore dans sa main, je me demande qui a fait ça ? »

.

~- Fin -~

.

.

_**Et vous, vous feriez quoi si vous pouviez utiliser L'Effet Père-Noël ?!**_

* * *

.

_Bisous et à demain ! _  
_ApollineLucy._

_:_


	23. Day 22 Fantastiques idées des Maraudeurs

**.**

**Coucou !**

_Aujourd'hui j'écris sur des personnages que j'adore énormément... :) Demain je ne serai pas là de la journée... Mais je publierai quand même rassurez vous ! Je vais juste essayer de l'écrire déjà ce soir et je publierai en me réveillant.._

.

Réponses Reviews :

**drago-mia **: Merci !

**Minerve** : J'ai tendance à rendre Voldemort plus gentil dans mes fanfictions, je l'avoue ! x)

**cloeamy16** : Merci beaucoup :) Et en gros la phrase voulait dire "Lockhart signe n'importe quoi du moment que c'est assez grand" !

.

* * *

**Day 22**.Les fantastiques idées des Maraudeurs.

.

« James, dit Remus d'une voix hésitante, à l'embrasure de la porte, James, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Oh, allez Lunard ! S'exclama Sirius, déjà à moitié en train de passer à travers la fenêtre de la classe de métamorphose, où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? »

« Il resté dans mon lit, là où il est supposé être à cette heure, » rétorqua Remus, en saisissant la carte du Maraudeur qu'on lui avait confié dès le début de l'opération.

« Écoute, Lunard, dit la voix de James provenant de derrière la porte de ce qui semblait être le laboratoire privé de métamorphose. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais Lily est une immense partisante des 'Droits des Animaux' ou quelque chose du genre. Alors, à quel point estimes-tu que ça va aider mon cas si nous rendons la liberté aux animaux destinés à la métamorphose ? »

« Oui, continua Sirius alors qu'il continua à passer le rebord de la fenêtre. Pense à ces pauvres animaux ! Sujet à métamorphose sur métamorphose, sans même pouvoir avoir la mince chance de protester ! »

« Mais, contesta Remus désespérément, ils ne peuvent pas parler ! Et je ne pense même pas qu'il puisse y réfléchir ou s'en rendre compte ! »

Il se fit fermement ignorer par ses amis. Il se balançait sur ses pieds nerveusement, montant la garde. Ils avaient tous décidé, sous la contrainte de James, de se rejoindre près des salles de métamorphose pour rechercher les animaux destinés aux cours. Peter et Remus avaient prit la cape et étaient venu par les couloirs. En revanche, James et Sirius avaient prit la voie des airs et étaient entré dans le laboratoire par la fenêtre. Ils savaient que la porte était fermée à l'extérieur et nécessitait un mot de passe pour entrer. Ainsi James et Sirius réussirent à leur ouvrir enfin la porte et Remus tenta pourtant à nouveau de les raisonner.

« Pourquoi avez vous constamment besoin de moi en premier lieu ? Demanda-t-il. Et puis je te rappelle que tu étais censé nous accompagner Sirius et pas aller avec James ! »

Après tout, Remus était préfet. N'était-il pas supposé empêcher ce genre de chose en premier lieu ? Ou au moins, ne pas être attrapé à _les aider _?

« Parce que nous avons besoin de tes super sens de Loup Garou pour découvrir où ils étaient ! Dit Sirius, en levant les yeux au ciel, et puis tu t'en es sortit tout seul ! »

« C'est exact, toussa James, en époussetant ses habits pleins de poussières, il avait trébuché en passant à son tour le rebord de fenêtre. Alors, flaire les animaux, Lunard ! »

James et Sirius le fixèrent avec intensité. Remus cligna des yeux, se retourna et commença à partir, vexé.

« Attend ! Cria Sirius, Lunard, où vas-tu ? »

« Au lit, Sirius. Ce dont vous avez vraiment besoin, c'est d'un _CHIEN_. Ou peut être l'un ou l'autre cerveau. Bonne nuit ! »

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner dans la pénombre du corridor.

« C'est là que je commence à déplorer le fait que nous n'ayons pas encore réussit notre transformation en animagus. » Gémit Sirius.

« Oh, zut ! Grommela James, qui avait depuis longtemps programmé son cerveau pour ignorer les plaintes de Sirius. Il a prit la cape.

« Pas d'inquiétude, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules, nous repartirons comme je suis venu. »

« La fenêtre ? Demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Mais au fait pourquoi donc es tu aussi venu par là finalement ? James pouvait le faire seul. »

« Parce que utiliser la cape est ennuyant. Dépassé. Et sans incident. Nous l'avons déjà fait trop de fois. Je voulais aussi essayer quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Et donc ça y est tu as pu te propulser à travers la fenêtre, tu es content ? » Se moqua Peter.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et éclatèrent de rire. Sirius était vraiment un cas.

« Tu dois admettre que ça demande un minimum de respect ! Gloussa Sirius alors qu'ils calmaient un peu leur rire. Peu de gens peuvent prétendre être passé par autant de fenêtre en balai dans Poudlard que James et moi ! »

James opina en rigolant.

« Du respect pour le travail d'un dingue qui passe à travers les fenêtres lorsqu'il pouvait emprunter la parfaite porte, comme il était prévu ? Demanda une voix innocente derrière eux, oui, je devrais certainement m'incliner ! »

Sirius se mordit la langue mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Remus avait finir par revenir.

« Hum, non, c'est juste que je suis plus cool que toi ! Plaisanta-t-il, en lui faisant une accolade, je savais que tu reviendrais.

« Bon, maintenant, dit James en commençant à marcher dans les allées entre les étagères et les bureaux, on s'y met peut-être ? »

« Mm, donc… Ou McGonagall placeraient ses chères petites souris ? » Réfléchit Sirius, en suivant son meilleur ami.

Remus et Peter pouffèrent et se joignirent à eux. Ils ouvrirent quelques tiroirs et caisses par ci par là. La pièce était immense et ils sentaient que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire… Jusqu'à ce que Sirius entende un bruyant son de grattement.

« Qu'est-ce que… Merde ! »

James se retourna vers Sirius pour voir pourquoi ce dernier c'était mis à jurer. Il venait juste de marcher sur une caisse en bois et son pied passa à travers. Elle était pleine à craquer de bricoles. Normalement ce n'était pas un problème, mais tout le monde savait que McGonagall adorait métamorphoser ses animaux en aiguilles, plumes, pelote d'épingles et autres choses du genre…

James regarda tristement dans la boite, à présent elle était remplie à moitié d'anciennes métamorphoses et il avait mal pour ces animaux (si on considérait que des pelotes d'épingles écrasées et des plumes cassées signifiait que l'animal souffrait alors ils devaient être au plus mal…). Là, James pouvait déjà sentir, avec espoir, toute l'admiration qu'aurait Lily pour lui après avoir réalisé une telle prouesse ! Non pas la vitre de la fenêtre qu'ils avaient cassé, mais la liberté de ces animaux bien sûr !

« Euh… Oups ? » Finit par dire Sirius en ôtant son pied et en se mettant à genou à côté de la caisse. Alors que James suggérait de le rendre leur aspect originel, Sirius tira une grosse aiguille toute tordue et frissonna. « Peut-être devrions nous juste laisser les animaux dans l'état où ils sont ? Ça me semble plus humain… »

Les yeux de James fixèrent alors une des tasses de thé complétement brisées, renifla d'un air dramatique et dit adieu à ses rêves et espoirs de séduire Lily ainsi et acquiesça devant l'air moqueur de Sirius. Tandis que Peter et Remus étaient mi amusés mi déconfit.

Alors, vraiment abattus et un peu dépressif pour ce qui est du cas de James, ils passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté où ils espéraient trouver des animaux vivants pour cette fois. Et ce fut le cas. Peter mit la main sur une cage remplie de souris, Remus trouva quelques corbeaux et James et Sirius découvrirent des lapins dans une des armoires. Ils se hâtèrent à relâcher les corbeaux par la fenêtre et laissèrent filer les souris à l'extérieur.

Ils quittèrent ensuite très calmement et sans faire de bruit le labo de métamorphose. Remus lança un petit _reparo_ sur la vitre brisée par Sirius et sortit à son tour. Ils firent un petit détour au premier étage pour libérer les lapins par une des fenêtres puis rejoignirent furtivement leur salle commune et montèrent dans leur dortoir. Une fois dans leur lit, ils durent faire tout leur possible pour refouler leur envie de rire tellement ils étaient soulagés d'être sorti indemne de leur escapade nocturne. Cependant, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la grosse bêtise qu'ils avaient sans doute faite…

Le matin suivant, le Professeur McGonagall se préparait pour son premier cours du jour de manière totalement habituelle. Elle entra dans sa salle de classe à huit heures moins dix et fit s'envoler l'une des caisses supposées contenir les métamorphoses déjà exécutées sur le bureau d'un des élèves au premier rang.

Les quatrièmes années rentrèrent dans la classe à l'heure et une fois assit le professeur McGonagal leur demanda de se lever un par un pour chercher un objet dans la caisse. Ils ne posèrent pas de question et se plièrent aux ordres comme d'habitude. McGonagall ne tolérait pas le bruit. Elle leur expliqua rapidement comment jeter le contre sort et qu'elle en était la formule. C'était un cours qu'elle avait déjà fait de nombreuse fois et le sort n'était pas dur à réaliser. Une fois qu'ils furent tous briffés, elle leur demanda de commencer à lancer les sorts sur les objets.

La première élève à réussir était de la maison poufsouffle et elle réussit à redonner forme à l'animal d'origine qui était un grand corbeau. La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir d'émerveillement devant le beau volatil, ce qui amusa le Professeur qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Cependant, elle entendit soudainement le hurlement d'une Serdaigle. McGonagall faillit bien s'énerver de son dévergondage, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vu l'expression terrifiée et inquiète de l'élève, elle se leva d'un coup pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle avait également réussit sa métamorphose, en revanche, sur son bureau gisait un oiseau mort coupé en deux. McGonagall se précipita alors sur la caisse en bois et vérifia le contenu.

La moitié de la contenance était en ruine et semblait inutilisable. Elle vit alors sur le haut de la caisse une petite note avec un seul mot : '**_Désolé_**'. Et c'était signé avec un grand **M**, un **M** que McGonagall connaissait très bien, un **M** avec lequel elle était un petit peu _trop_ familiarisée. Ses yeux se contractèrent et elle cria :

« LES MARAUDEURS ! »

.

.

* * *

_Les Maraudeurs m'éclateront toujours ! C'est vraiment le genre de farce que je me suis toujours dit qu'ils étaient capable de faire... _

_Bisous et à demain,_

_ApollineLucy. _


	24. Day 23 Le Noël de Voldemort

**.**

_**Hum Hum**... Si j'habitais au Canada, on serait toujours le 23 décembre x) Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas et je suis terriblement en retard et je suis terriblement désolée aussi... Il ne me reste après cela plus que deux histoires à publier... Ça me rend un peu triste. Même si je n'avais pas toujours beaucoup le temps d'écrire récemment avec les préparations de fête, j'adore écrire et me dire que dans deux jours c'est fini... :/ Enfin je ne vais pas m'arrêter mais je ne publierai plus tous les jours ça c'est certain, et plus pour ce thème là ! _

_Allez en attendant ne parlons pas de fin, mais plutôt de Noël... Et du Noël côté Mangemort ! Hi Hi Hi (rire sadique)_

_._

Réponses Reviews :

**drago-mia** : Moi aussi je les adore :)

**Minerve** : Là j'imagine plutôt une Lily en colère en effet ^^

**cloeamy16** : Merci beaucoup :D Oui dans 3 jours c'est la fin... Mais en tout cas j'aurais adoré passé ce mois à écrire et à lire toutes vos super reviews ! C'est un peu comme si j'avais passé tout ce mois en votre compagnie ! Tu as lu tous mes OS et ça ne peut que me faire hyper plaisir :)

.

* * *

**Day 23.** Le Noël de Voldemort

.

« Hi hi hi, riait sadiquement le terrible et terrifiant seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort. Je sais quoi commander au Père-Noël cette année ! »

« Ah oui Maître ? Et qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir au Maître ? S'enquit Bellatrix en s'avançant vers lui.

« Shhh, siffla Voldemort en éloignant rapidement sa liste de cadeaux des yeux de sa fidèle disciple, ne regarde pas ma lettre, elle n'est que pour le Père-Noël. »

« Mais je pourrais jouer le Père-Noël ! » S'excita-t-elle soudainement.

« Pff, regarde toi, tu n'as même pas de barbe blanche ! »

« Oh ! S'offusqua Bellatrix, le Maitre insinue-t-il que j'ai quand même de la barbe ? »

« … Et tu n'as pas de Rennes non plus… »

« Ah ! C'est facile à régler ça ! Je prendrai quelques moldus au passage et je les enchainerai ! »

« Ni de lutin pour emballer tes cadeaux… »

« Et les elfes alors ? À quoi ils servent selon vous ? » Ricana Bellatrix.

« … Ni de gros manteau rouge… »

« J'aspergerai mes robes et mes manteaux noirs de sang ! De sang-de-bourbe même ! » S'extasia la Mangemort en gloussant avec cruauté.

« L'idée est excellente, mais non. Alors vire moi de là ! » Clama le seigneur des ténèbres en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bellatrix sortit donc de la pièce avec un air renfrogné.

.

-o-

.

Dans une chambre à coté, Drago avait suivit leur conversation avec intérêt. Que pouvez bien désirer son maître ? Pensa-t-il. Il regarda à travers un trou qui donnait sur les yeux d'un tableau dans la pièce où se trouvait Voldemort. Là, il l'observa avec curiosité.

Voldemort regardait autour de lui pour être certain que personne ne le surveillait, puis il cacha sa lettre sous un des tiroirs d'une commode avant de quitter lui aussi la salle d'un pas rapide.

Drago sauta sur l'occasion et étant sûr que le seigneur des ténèbres s'était bien éloigné, il entra dans la fameuse pièce et s'empara vivement de la lettre. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et lut.

En vérité, la lecture fut rapide.

**_Père Noël, _**

**_Pour ce Noël, étant plus que généreux, je ne veux et exige qu'un seul cadeau :_**

**_Harry Potter._**

**_Inutile de me le ramener en bon état, en revanche un paquet cadeau serait promptement souhaitable voire requit…_**

**_._**

**_Sataniquement, _**

**_Le plus beau et le plus merveilleux seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort._**

.

Drago ne sut exactement quoi faire dans un premier temps ? Éclater de rire ou… Ou peut-être mourir de rire ? Mais bon il se devait d'être discret alors il remit rapidement la lettre à sa place et entreprit de rejoindre sa mère. Il avait une idée en tête. Une idée qui allait le placer dans les faveurs de son Maitre au plus vite !

Il trouva Narcissa Malfoy dans la petite véranda du manoir, occupée à lire un livre intitulé _Magie Noire à Noël_.

« Mère, j'ai une idée absolument grandiose. »

« Hum… Si c'est encore une manière pour virer Queudver de la maison, c'est hors de question. Je ne l'apprécie pas non plus, mais l'avantage est que quand le seigneur des ténèbres est là, ce qui est le cas, il s'en prend davantage à ce pauvre Peter qu'à nous, merci Merlin ! »

« Ce n'était pas à propos de ça… »

« Dans ce cas je t'écoute. »

« Il faudrait que vous me permettiez de retourner à Poudlard quelques jours… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas passer Noël en famille ? L'interrompit sa mère, Lucius va très mal le prendre et tu le sais. »

« Je serai là pour les fêtes, mère, j'ai simplement un plan pour pouvoir offrir le cadeau dont rêve le seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Là, j'ai peur… Si tu t'occupais plutôt de trouver un cadeau à Bella hein ? Je sais que tu ne lui as encore rien acheté ! Et c'est ta tante quand même… »

« Oh… »

« Oui, oh… »

« Ce sera facile pour elle, quelques chaines de tortures ou un collier fait d'ossements humains moldus et elle sera comblée j'imagine… »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Bon et alors que veux tu offrir au seigneur ? »

« Potter. »

« QUOI ?! S'écria-t-elle, en se redressant soudainement, mais tu es fou ! Tout ce que tu risques c'est de t'attirer des ennuis et en plus… Comment veux tu réussir là où il a échoué espèce d'inconscient ! Oublie de suite cette idée absolument ridicule ! »

« Mère, j'ai un plan t'ai dis-je ! » Souffla-t-il.

« Bon, bon très bien, tu fais comme tu veux de toute façon ! Mais je te préviens, si tu te fais prendre, je t'interdis de nous embarquer là-dedans ton père et moi ! » Susurra-t-elle avec arrogance.

.

-o-

.

« Réveilles-toi Harry ! C'est Noël ! »

Comme d'habitude, Ron était en train de sauter partout et dans tous les sens, notamment sur le lit d'un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés qui tentait tant bien que mal de profiter des vacances pour faire la grasse matinée. Cependant, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire, il se leva, chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur sa commode de nuit et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Là, il vit une pile de cadeau sous le sapin au centre du dortoir et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël Ron ! »

Harry sauta à son tour du lit, il fit une accolade à son meilleur ami et se dépêcha de chercher ses cadeaux.

« Allez ouvre les ! » S'extasiait Ron, déjà affairé à déballer son premier.

« Attendons Hermione peut-être, elle avait dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait dans le dortoir. »

« Je suis là ! Joyeux Noël ! » Leur dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux, un tas de présents entre les mains.

Ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un dans le tas. Personne n'y avait touché et il n'y avait pas de nom dessus. Ron s'en empara mais il lui brûla aussitôt la main. Hermione le rattrapa alors lorsque Ron le lâcha mais laissa sortir à son tour un petit cri de douleur.

« Ne touche pas Harry ! » S'écria-t-elle, alors que ce dernier voulait le prendre à son tour.

« Je veux juste essayer, » la rassura-t-il en effleurant le paquet.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il ne ressentit rien. Juste le contact du papier cadeaux doux et froid contre ses doigts. Il le prit alors à pleine main sous le regard inquiet et méfiant de ses deux amis.

« Oh ! Un nom vient d'apparaître dessus ! » S'écria à nouveau Hermione.

« On a vu Hermione… Pas la peine de crier comme ça ! Grommela Ron, alors il y a marqué quoi Harry ? »

« Harry Potter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a marqué Harry Potter dessus. »

« Ça c'est un coup de Malfoy ! »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça aussi hâtivement ! Tu n'en sais rien, » se moqua Hermione.

« Écoute miss-je-sais-tout, le papier cadeau est de couleur vert et argent, c'est tout juste s'il n'y a pas des serpents qui ondulent dessus ! Ensuite, je te rappelle que ce paquet nous a brûlé les doigts… C'est donc typiquement serpentard et donc typiquement Malfoy ! » Rétorqua Ron.

Hermione ne sembla étrangement rien avoir à protester, elle dit tout de même :

« Mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas brûlé Harry alors ? »

« Ba il est pour moi visiblement… » Sourit celui-ci en commençant à l'ouvrir.

« Non ! Cria à nouveau Hermione, faisant râler Ron qui avait d'ailleurs fini par se boucher les oreilles, ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi Malfoy t'aurait envoyé un cadeau ! Ne l'ouvre pas, ça pourrait être piégé ! »

« Écoute, je veux quand même regarder, mais je te promets que si on ne comprends pas ce que c'est ou de qui ça vient, je le montrerai à un professeur. »

Hermione parut contente du compromis et le laissa déballer son cadeau complétement. Le papier ôté, il découvrit une simple boite en bois, ni plus ni moins. Il l'ouvrit alors et constata qu'elle refermait simplement une petite carte.

« Oh ! Drago veut te faire des avances ! Je ne lui connaissais pas cette tendance, » rigola Ron. Mais il se tut rapidement devant le regard noir d'Hermione.

Harry ouvrit la carte et lut la simple phrase qui y était inscrite à voix haute :

.

« **_Je t'ai eu Potty. Tu vas l'avoir ton cadeau ! _**»

.

Et sur ce, il disparut.

.

-o-

.

Drago Malfoy était fou d'inquiétude. Et si son plan ne marchait pas ? Et si le portoloin ne réagissait pas à son contact ? Il l'avait ensorcelé exprès pour ne réagir qu'au contact de Potter. Ça avait été si simple à mettre en place qu'il se sentait surpuissant lorsqu'il avait demandé à un elfe de maison de déposer le paquet au pied du sapin de Potter. Pourtant, maintenant, il doutait.

Soudainement, un gros tourbillon de poussière et de couleur surgit dans sa chambre. Drago leva rapidement sa baguette et à peine la forme floue de la silhouette s'étant immobilisée, il s'écria :

« Petrificus Totalus. »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva jambes serrées, bras contre le corps et renversé sur le sol par le maléfice du saucisson. Drago s'avança vers lui avec un petit sourire victorieux. Il s'agenouilla près du brun, le tourna face à lui et éclata de rire en voyant la colère qu'exprimait son regard.

« Ah Potter, Potter, tu ne changeras jamais, soupira Drago en commençant à lui enchainer les mains, trop curieux, beaucoup trop curieux. Et en plus, tu n'as pas ta baguette sur toi ! » Ajouta-t-il narquoisement.

Une fois qu'il fut bien certain de tenir Potter correctement attaché, il défit son sort d'immobilisation.

« ESPECE DE… »

« SILECIO ! Si c'est pour crier, je ne veux pas t'entendre le balafré… »

Il défit à nouveau son sort.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS… »

« Silencio ! Potter, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Allez tu as le droit à une dernière chance…»

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Ta… Ta carte était un portoloin. »

« En effet, tu t'es fait avoir comme un rat. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile. »

« En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi ! Il était évident que j'allais ouvrir tous mes cadeaux… Bon et alors c'est quoi ton plan ? Me casser la figure pendant que je suis sans défense ? Oui, ça me semble effectivement très Serpentard. »

« Pss… Tais-toi Potter, ce n'est absolument pas mon intention alors cesse de critiquer ma maison. Pour l'instant c'est toi qui t'es fait avoir, comme tout imbécile de Gryffondor qui se respecte ! Alors maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je vais te mettre la dedans et te réduire au silence. » Dit-il en désignant un immense paquet cadeau, aussi vert flamboyant que l'avada kedavra, qui se situait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Ha ha tu te fous de moi ? Eh bien si, ça me dérange ! »

« C'était purement par politesse que je disais ça Potter, je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser le choix… » Se moqua-t-il.

« Mais attends ! S'écria Harry, alors que Drago commençait à le faire léviter. Tu ne vas pas sérieusement me mettre là-dedans ? Tu comptes m'offrir à qui là ? »

« Ne sois pas si impatient, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! » Ricana-t-il.

.

-o-

.

« Mon seigneur, s'inclina Drago en entrant dans le salon où son maître se reposait. J'ai un présent pour vous. »

Il fit entrer l'immense paquet dans la pièce. Il l'avait fait enrouler de nombreux rubans de couleur argenté et vert clair. Il était aux effigies de sa maison, des serpents et des marques des ténèbres recouvraient le papier.

« Oui, Drago ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Voldemort avait intérêt en jugeant l'énorme cadeau derrière lui.

« Votre cadeau de Noël, Maître. »

Il fit avancer le paquet juste devant Voldemort et s'inclina à nouveau. Voldemort se releva et fit face au paquet. Ce dernier était légèrement plus petit que lui.

« Souhaitez-vous l'ouvrir de suite ? »

« Bien sûr que je le veux, Drago. »

Et un large sourire éclaira le visage du seigneur des ténèbres. Il leva sa baguette pour faire disparaitre le papier cadeau, révélant ainsi une caisse en bois, elle même entourée de barres métalliques. Comme pour être sûr que rien ne s'en échappe, pensa Voldemort. Il espérait y trouver un nouveau serviteur… Cela était forcément une idée de Lucius, il lui avait déjà fait le coup il y a quelques années… Mais il n'avait pas trop apprécié car cet esclave n'était qu'un bon à rien qui tombait toujours malade. Il avait donc fini par le tuer.

Voldemort leva encore une fois sa baguette. La curiosité commençait à le démanger de plus en plus. Il retenu son souffle et fit se tordre les barres de métal et se briser les planches de bois. Lorsqu'il vit ce que la boite contenait, les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres étaient étincelant. Le silence était tombé sur la pièce.

« Mon maître, je vous offre Harry Potter. » Murmura Drago.

Le garçon qui a survécu était debout dans la caisse, les mains ligotées et un sort de silence lui empêchait de crier. Mais ses yeux verts exprimaient toute la fureur qu'il ressentait. Il lança un regard meurtrier en direction de Drago. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à un tel coup. Il commença à se débattre contre les cordes qui lui serraient les poignets et les chevilles mais ne parvint à aucune amélioration.

« J'adore ce cadeau, Drago, maintenant sort, » susurra Voldemort.

Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Harry et sourit en constatant à quel point la peur était empreinte sur son visage, puis il sortit de la pièce. Voldemort s'avança vers lui et posa l'une de ses froides mains sur le visage du Gryffondor. Puis il l'obligea à s'agenouiller devant lui en ricanant cruellement.

« Harry Potter, j'avais rêvé de ce jour depuis si longtemps… Et maintenant… Tu es mien. Pour toujours. »

Puis, il appuya sur sa marque pour appeler sa fervente Bellatrix qui accourut en quelques secondes.

« Amène le dans ma chambre, je vais avoir de quoi me divertir un peu. Et envoie une carte de remerciement à Drago. »

Il continua à fixer son cadeau qui s'envolait vers sa chambre, se débattant vivement contre ses liens dans un silence frustrant. S'il avait pu crier, il serait en train de hurler à quel point il détestait Noël et cette idée d'offrir des cadeaux.

Voldemort, en revanche, se servit une tasse de thé, quelques biscuits et finit par rejoindre sa chambre, tout souriant et en chantonnant :

« Joyeux Noël, Joyeux Noël, Merci Noël, grâce à toi je vais passer le plus exceptionnel des Noël. »

.

.

* * *

.

**_Pas très très joyeux comme Noël pour ce qui concerne Harry... Mais mon Voldemort est loin d'être trop méchant pas vrai ? D'ailleurs je vous laisse imaginer tout seul ce qu'il va lui faire dans sa chambre ^^ Non non rien de très pervers... En vérité j'ai une petite idée bien marrante mais je ne vous le dirai que si vous me suppliez parce que c'est moi leur gardien du secret donc... :p _**

**_._**

**_Bisous et à demain !_**

**_ApollineLucy. _**


	25. Day 24 Une histoire de place

.

_**Salut !**_

_Avant dernier jour... C'est parti ! Je trouve vraiment adorable le couple sur lequel j'ai écrit... _

_Sinon, pour ce qui est de l'OS précédent... Hum... Sachez que Voldemort a forcé Harry à revêtir un tutu rose flashy barbie, qu'il a du danser "le __**Haka**__" des __**All Black**__...(à chercher pour ce qui ne connaisse pas trop le rugby) Et après qu'il a du jouer aux licornes avec Voldemort pendant toute la nuit (Oui les sorciers ne jouent pas aux Petits chevaux, mais aux licornes ^^ Et Bravo à __**Minerve**__ qui l'avait deviné ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on le propose !) _

.

Réponses Reviews :

**cloeamy16** : Merci Merci ! Disons que ce sont des mangemorts incultes, persuadé que Noël vient de chez eux et qui adore recevoir des cadeaux ! :D Bisou et bon réveillon !

**Minerve** : Comme dit plus haut, tu as des dons de voyances ! Souhaiterez-tu succéder à Trelawney ? ;) Merci et Bon réveillon à toi aussi !

**Snape's** **Nuts** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est génial si ça a pu te faire rire autant ! Je suis sûre que tu vas encore repenser à cette image quant tu déballeras tes propres cadeaux alors ;) Bon réveillon!

.

* * *

**Day 24.** Une histoire de place

.

Scorpius remua un peu sur son siège et s'éclaircit la gorge pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette soudaine boule qui s'y était formée. _Juste dit le_, se marmonnait-il intérieurement, _inutile de s'éterniser_.

Son cœur battait déjà nerveusement, alors que les mots n'étaient même pas encore sortit de ses lèvres. Et ses poumons avaient commencés à lui brûler un petit peu parce qu'il en oubliait presque de respirer.

« Scorpius ? Est-ce que tu te sens mal ? »

La voix de sa mère l'avait tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber sa fourchette, et son regard croisa rapidement le sien au-dessus de la table, avant qu'il ne replonge dans la contemplation de son assiette. Il ouvrit l bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais c'était comme si ses poumons l'empêchaient de trouver le souffle de parler. Il s'en trouva choqué lui-même d'être aussi paralysé.

« Scorpius ? » Appela son père en se levant, semblant prêt à l'examiner de tous les côtés si son fils ne disait rien.

« 'vais bien, » parvint-il à articuler, en avalant rapidement. Il grimaça en constatant à quel point sa voix avait été rauque.

Draco haussa un sourcil et Scorpius dut faire un terrible effort pour ne pas grimacer à nouveau parce qu'il savait que c'était l'expression typique de son père qui signifiait '_Ne me racontes pas de conneries_'.

« Je… J'avais juste… » Oh par Merlin, lui qui n'avait jamais bégayé. Il était un Malfoy bon sang, il était supposé être calme et maître de soi, se disait-il. Il était aussi supposé être droit, fier et continuer la lignée des Malfoy… Mais cette dernière risquait d'être celle qui allait poser problème.

« Bien, tu vas cracher le morceau ou quoi ? » Dit Draco, un tantinet sèchement, bien que Scorpius sache que c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

« J'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose à tous les deux, » finit-il par dire, en prenant un peu plus de contrôle sur sa voix. Bien, ce n'était pas si dur. _Juste dit le_.

« Je suis gay. »

À la seconde même où le mot était sortit, Scorpius sentit une immense vague de soulagement le submerger alors que simultanément un lourd sentiment de terreur s'abattait sur lui. Une part de lui voulait une stupide danse de la joie pour avoir été capable de le dire, mais une autre part cherchait à retirer ses mots avant que ses parents n'enregistrent.

Astoria le fixa avec de gros yeux, comme si elle était en train de sonder son âme, essayant de déceler s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou non. La bouche de Draco quant à elle était grande ouverte, et après un moment, il commença à suffoquer sur son morceau de poulet qu'il était en train d'essayer d'ingérer. Scorpius grimaça et sa mère donna quelques coups dans le dos de son père pour le faire avaler.

« Je… Tu… Vraiment ? Pour combien de temps ? » Finit par demander Draco, entre deux toux.

Scorpius grogna de surprise. « Euh, pour toujours ? Tu ne deviens pas soudainement gay, Papa. »

« Et, tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? » Continua Draco avec incrédulité, écartant Astoria d'un geste, maintenant que le morceau de poulet avait réussit à passer à travers sa gorge.

Scorpius remua inconfortablement sur son siège à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais vu son père semblant aussi décontenancé.

« Bien, je vous l'ai dit maintenant, marmonna-t-il. Vous… Est-ce que je suis déshérité ? » Ajouta-t-il, en se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

« Quoi ? » Dit Draco en clignant des yeux quelques fois, puis en passant sa main à travers ses cheveux. « Bien, Scorpius, je suis un petit peu surpris, mais ça m'est vraiment égal de quelle tendance tu peux être. Et, par Marlin, non, nous n'allons pas te déshériter. Je sais que nous sommes des Serpentards, mais quand même… »

« Aussi longtemps que tu es heureux, tu peux aimer quiconque tu choisis d'aimer, nous en serons toujours heureux pour toi, » dit finalement Astoria en lui faisant un petit sourire bien que son teint semblait un peu pâle.

Scorpius s'illumina. « N'importe qui ? Ça vous serez honnêtement égal ? » Demanda-t-il, se sentant d'un seul coup beaucoup mieux pour ce qu'il avait prévu d'annoncer maintenant.

Tout en gloussant, Draco secoua sa tête et dit, « enfin, du moment que ce n'est pas avec un des Potter , » alors qu'en même temps Scorpius demanda, « Même si je sors avec Albus Potter ? »

Draco commença à nouveau à avoir une expression choquée, et Astoria se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise et lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser. Mais il repoussa sa main et se releva brusquement.

« Un Potter ? Scorpius, un _Potter _? »

« Draco, calme-toi… »

« Tu es _définitivement_ déshérité, comment pourrais-tu t'associer à ces dégoutants… »

« Draco ! »

« De toutes les personnes, tu as choisis un _Potter _! »

Scorpius se leva à son tour de son siège, regardant ses parents avec horreur.

« Draco, maintenant tu t'arrêtes, _tout de suite _! Nous supporterons notre fils peu importe ses décisions, n'est-ce pas ? » Le gronda presque Astoria.

Draco la regarda, et marmonna quelque chose qui sonna comme, « Mais, _Potter_, » et se passa une main dans ses cheveux à nouveau.

« Peu importe ta décision, » répéta fermement Astoria, en offrant un autre sourire à Scorpius, qui s'était soudainement glacé.

« Je… Je suis désolé, Scorp, » Draco prit une profonde inspiration et se rassit lentement sur sa chaise. « Ta mère a raison. Nous accepterons qui que ce soit que tu puisses aimer, même si ils sont poisseux, ou si c'est la progéniture des Weasley… »

« Draco ! »

« Euh, ce n'est bien évidemment pas le cas de ton premier choix de partenaire, » se corrigea lui-même Draco.

« Donc… Vous êtes tous les deux d'accord que je sorte avec Al ? » Demanda doucement Scorpius, encore un petit peu effrayé.

« Oui, » sourit à nouveau Astoria, et après une pause, donna un coup de pied à Draco sous la table. Scorpius prétendit n'avoir rien remarqué, et Draco se précipita d'ajouter, « oui, » également.

« Merci, » murmura Scorpius, un petit peu mal à l'aise.

Et là, ils devinrent tous silencieux. Scorpius recommença à manger son diner, essayant de ne pas se sentir trop découragé. Honnêtement, ça c'était bien mieux passé qu'il n'avait pu l'espérer. Il avait imaginé se faire virer de la maison, pour être franc.

« Sérieusement, sur plus d'un million d'étudient, il a fallu que tu choisisses un _Potter _? » Soupira Draco, et Scorpius lui jeta un coup d'œil brusquement surpris.

« Ok, donc tu es moins soucieux du fait que je sois gay, mais par contre le fait que je sois avec un Potter c'est ce qui te fait flipper ? » Demanda Scorpius, juste pour en être sûr. Il pouvait sentir un sourire étirer les coins de ses lèvres.

« Et bien, oui. Mais en fait, ça m'est plutôt égal si tu es suspendu à l'un d'eux, mais si tu finis par en épouser un je serai contraint de m'asseoir dans une pièce avec ces gens pour dieu sait combien de temps… »

Scorpius s'arrêta de mâcher soudainement et cligna à nouveau des yeux pour chasser quelques larmes et dit dans un souffle, « alors tu ne veux juste pas que je me marrie avec lui ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et se renfrogna un petit peu.

« Potter _et_ Weasley, ce serait une torture. Et toi, jeune homme, tu ne vas pas renoncer au nom de Malfoy, tu m'entends ? Potter a plus qu'assez d'enfants qui lui tourne autour pour prolonger sa lignée. »

« Merlin papa, c'est vraiment tout ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« Bien je suppose que nous aurons à faire quelques recherches et aurons quelques conversations sur le sexe un peu différente, mais mis à part ça… »

Scorpius essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop ébahit encore une fois et secoua sa tête en grimaçant. « Papa, je sais comment ça marche… »

Draco le coupa, son visage devenant encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. « S'il te plait, dis moi que tu es encore vierge, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ou sinon que _Merlin me vienne en aide_ ! »

« Papa ! »

« Draco ! »

Son père se prit cette fois la tête entre ses mains, et inspira profondément. Après un moment, il dit lentement, « d'accord, très bien. Sois juste sûr de faire respecter les traditions des Malfoy, de conserver la fierté de notre famille et… De rester à la bonne place… »

« Je ne suis jamais en-dessous. »

« Oh ! _Merci Merlin _! »

« _Draco _! »

**.**

**-o-**

**.**

« Alors, tes parents ont prit ça bien? » Demanda Albus, en faisant le contour de son nombril avec ses doigts.

Scorpius eut un petit sourire, et hocha la tête. Il prit la main de son petit ami et laissa leurs doigts s'entremêler.

« Je ne pense pas que mon père apprécie l'idée que j'épouse un Potter, mais à part ça, ça ne semblait pas lui poser problème, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Albus éclata de rire et lui fit un large sourire.

« Yeah, bien mon père ne semblait pas très impressionné que je sois avec un Malfoy non plus, mais ça lui était égale que je sois plutôt sur les mecs ! »

« ça va être vraiment gênant quand nos famille seront dans la même pièce, » remarqua Scorpius, et il ajouta tout en souriant. « Cependant, ce sera vraiment amusant à regarder. »

Albus rigola à nouveau, acquiesçant.

« Tu sais, la seule chose qui semblait préoccuper mon père était si oui ou non j'allais conserver la fierté de la famille ou une merde du genre. »

Scorpius grogna, et jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami. « Le mien aussi, en fait. »

« Je lui ai dit que je n'étais jamais en dessous. »

Scorpius s'étouffa de surprise et éclata de rire en constatant à quel point leurs familles étaient vraiment similaires. Puis il ajouta, « Oh, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Et nous savon également que tu as été en-dessous autant de fois que je l'ai été. »

« Faisons juste en sorte que nos pères ne le sache pas… »

.

.

* * *

.

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_Et c'est la dernière fois que je vous dit à demain..._

_En attendant, passez de __superbes fêtes__, un __**beau réveillon**__ et pleins de _jolis cadeaux_ ! En ce qui me concerne je les ouvre le __**25**__, mais je fais déjà la __fête__ ce soir! :D_

_Bisous,_

_ApollineLucy._


	26. Day 25 Et la dinde ?

_._

_**Bonjour**__ à tous !_

_Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis en colère contre FF. net... Hier, j'avais beau essayé de me connecter, c'était impossible, il m'affichait sans arrêt un truc du genre "__**503 code erreur**__"... Et pourtant j'ai bien du essayer presque toutes les heures ! Mon histoire état déjà écrite et j'avais le temps... Mais FF en a décidé autrement ! Bref en tout cas là en me réveillant j'étais soulagée de voir que ça marchait..._

_J'espère que vous avez passé de très belles __**fêtes**__ et avez été __**gâtés**__ ! Moi ce fut le cas :D_

.

Réponses Reviews :

**cloeamy16** : Merci beaucoup ! Et merci de m'avoir suivit pendant tout ce mois... Chaque review que j'ai reçu m'a fait plaisir et m'a donné envie de continuer :) Oui j'ai l'intention de le refaire l'année prochaine à moins que d'ici là quelque chose m'en empêche... Mais il n'y a pas de raison :D Bisous et à bientôt peut-être !

**Snape's** **Nuts** : Merci beaucoup :) Et merci pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé sur ces OS, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de répondre à toutes sis je le ferai ! Ça m'a fait plus que plaisir de savoir que ça te plaisait ou que ça te faisait rire :) Bisou.

.

* * *

**Day 25**. Et la dinde ?

.

La Neige tombait gracieusement sur Godric's Hallow en ce jour de Noël. Un épais manteau scintillant recouvrait déjà le sol depuis quelques jours, ce qui ravissait encore plus la famille Potter. L'ambiance de Noël ne pouvait être davantage féérique.

Ginny chantait pour elle même alors qu'elle était en train de suspendre les dernières guirlandes sur la cheminée. Les décorations enfin toutes accrochées, elle lâcha un demi soupir de soulagement. Mais elle ne pourrait se sentir totalement délivrée que lorsque Harry aurait finit de s'occuper du sapin. Ça leur apprendrait à si prendre si tardivement…

Alors qu'elle était ensuite occupée à une tâche subalterne dans la cuisine, elle entendit Harry parler en _langage de bébé_, ainsi qu'ils le nommaient tous deux pour plaisanter. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup vers le salon où elle eut un surprenant spectacle.

Harry se tenait fièrement devant le sapin de Noël avec Bébé James dans ses bras.

« N'est-ce pas que les lumières sont jolies, James ? »

Il embrassa les sombres boucles de son fils faisant gazouiller de joie le petit garçon.

« Yeah, je suis d'accord. Elles sont presque aussi jolies que Maman… »

Ginny pouffa le plus discrètement possible. Mais, sachant qu'elle finirait par se faire découvrir à les espionner, elle se joignit à eux dans le salon, à moitié rigolant.

« Es-tu nerveux ? » Demanda-t-elle, penchant sa tête contre son épaule.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Nerveux, à propos de quoi ? Est-ce que toi tu es ner… »

Elle secoua la tête et l'interrompit.

« C'est juste qu'il s'est passé tellement de nouvelles choses cette saison. Le premier anniversaire de James est demain, il a fait ses premiers pas il y a quelques jours, c'est notre premier repas de Noël dans notre nouvelle maison… » Ginny fit une légère pause pour les embrasser tous les deux sur la joue. « Et c'est notre premier Noël en famille. »

« Personne ne s'attend à ce que ce soit parfait, tu sais. Tu t'inquiètes trop, » lui dit Harry avec un petit ton moqueur et réprimandant. « Regarde ce petit bonhomme, il est aussi heureux et insouciant qu'il peut l'être. Alors, tu te détends et tu joues avec lui pendant que je vais essayer d'enlever de mon t-shirt ce qu'il a remonté du déjeuner. »

Ginny reçu le petit James dans ses bras et commença à le faire tourner autour d'elle pour l'amuser, en attendant. Puis les premiers invités arrivèrent enfin. Hermione se tenait sur le pas de la porte en compagnie de Ron, qui transportait dans ses mains un paquet qui laissait évidemment deviner qu'il contenait un balai-jouet.

« Merci Ron, il va adorer ! » dit Harry, qui revenait de la salle de bain. Son ami lui fit un grand sourire et alla déposer le cadeau sous le sapin de Noël. « Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de lui ramener un cadeau à chaque fois qu'on se voit, n'est-ce pas ? Il va finir par te trouver plus important que le Père Noël lui-même ! »

Ron haussa les épaules et prit James des mains de sa sœur.

« Je sais, mais vu que _Hermione_… » Il insista plus particulièrement sur son nom. « Ne veut pas encore en avoir, il faut bien que je gâte un autre enfant. »

Hermione secoua sa tête.

« J'espère que tu ne chanteras pas le même refrain lorsqu'il te demandera un balai _Foudre de Ciel_. Et puis, je te signale que tu parles des enfants comme s'il s'agissait de balais, Ron ! '_Allez Hermione, faisons-en !_', c'est une grosse part de responsabilité et pas juste… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et plaisanta.

« Je crois que tu passes trop de temps en compagnie de Maman. »

« Wow, » s'exclama Ginny en se moquant du couple, « huit ans plus tard et vous deux êtes toujours en train de vous disputer comme au premier jour, vous êtes mariés mais rien n'a absolument changé ! »

« Joyeux Noël les Potter ! » Mugit la familière et forte voix d'Arthur.

Molly et Arthur Weasley arrivèrent main dans la main, souriant gaiement alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison. Bill et Fleur débarquèrent ensuite, suivit de prêt par Percy et Audrey. Avant même de les voir arriver, tout le monde s'était figé en les entendant se disputer sur le pas de la porte.

« Comment oses-tu rejeter la faute sur ma fille ! » S'écriait Percy à Bill. « Louis est évidemment celui qui… »

Bill se tapa la main contre son front et protesta :

« Molly n'a pas cesser de tousser et de respirer bruyamment depuis la semaine dernière. Alors que Louis n'a commencé que cette semaine ! Et ton petit morveux n'a pas seulement rendu Louis malade, ça s'est même propagé chez Dominique et Victoire… Alors maintenant j'ai toute une maison remplie d'enfant malade et C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ! »

« Percy… » Parvint enfin à l'interrompre sa mère, Molly.

Fleur et Audrey échangèrent un regard exaspéré tandis que leurs époux continuaient de se chamailler.

« _Ma_ faute ?... » Commença à riposter Percy, mais il fut coupé par le regard sévère que lui lança Ginny. « Je suis désolé Ginny, s'excusa-t-il humblement, mais Bill, ici présent, pense que ma Molly a rendu ses enfants malade. » Il s'adressa à nouveau à Bill, « alors serais-tu en train de dire que j'ignore même ce que qui se passe dans ma maison ? »

« Qui se sent morveux, qu'il se mouche* ! » Répliqua-t-il.

« LES GARÇONS ! » Cria Arthur. « Dîner de Noël ? La maison de Harry et Ginny ? Ça vous revient ? Pouvons nous au moins vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël ? »

Percy leur offrit un nouveau regard contrit.

« Bon, alors désolé encore Harry et Ginny, » s'excusa-t-il avant de les serrer chacun dans ses bras. « Joyeux Noël. Ron et Hermione, c'est un plaisir de vous voir tous. J'espère que notre cher frère, Bill, sera apte de faire de même et de s'excuser. »

« Vous deux êtes en train de contrarier mon filleul, grommela Hermione en montrant le James pleurant des bras de Ron. Alors Percy, tu la fermes ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais parfaitement bien que tu te comportes de façon immature ! »

Ginny lança un regard mal à l'aise à Harry. Il avait dit que personne ne s'attendait à ce que tout puisse être parfait, mais au point d'être à couteaux tirés le jour de Noël, en ce qui concerne ses frères ?

« Alors, pourquoi n'attendrions-nous pas George dans le salon, hein ? Ça vous dit ? » Suggéra Harry, nerveusement.

« Harry, je vais te rendre ton enfant maintenant, » dit Ron qui tenait le bébé loin de lui, les bras tendus le plus éloigné possible. Il semblait un peu écœuré du bébé. « Prend le avant que mes yeux n'explosent d'horreur... »

Harry eut un petit sourire d'excuse quand il vit que tout le monde assis dans le salon était en train de se boucher le nez. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui prendre des mains, Hermione intervint, « laisse, je vais m'en occuper. »

« Ne la laisse pas faire, mon pote, » marmonna Ron.

Ce dernier sentit une petite gifle lui taper l'épaule.

« RONALD ! C'est ta femme ! » Le sermonna Mme Weasley. « Elle aura tes enfants un jour. Tu dois lui faire confiance pour changer les couches, d'ailleurs toi aussi tu devras le faire un jour. »

« Molly, Molly. Calme toi. Je suis sûr que Ron a ses raisons, » souffla Arthur.

Tout le monde regarda Hermione avec doute alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? » Demandèrent Bill et Percy d'une seule voix.

« Changer un bébé ne devrait pas être si difficile ! » Répondit Hermione avec irritation avant de disparaître dans les escaliers avec James.

« Je n'y crois pas, les réprimanda Ginny alors qu'elle commençait à écraser des pommes de terre pour le repas de James. Si Hermione peut aussi bien s'occuper et gérer son association de la S.A.L.E, je suis certaine qu'elle parviendra à changer une couche. Vous devriez avoir un petit peu plus confiance en elle. »

Fleur et Audrey, qui était en train de l'aider à la cuisine, grommelèrent qu'elles étaient absolument d'accord.

« On a gardé l'enfant de nos voisins une fois et sa couche a atterri sur sa tête. » Se moqua Ron.

Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent. « Chéri, peut-être devrais-tu vois comment elle s'en sort, non ? »

Harry se leva de son siège, laissant le reste de sa famille dans le salon qui rigolait des autres anecdotes sur Hermione que racontait Ron.

« Hum Ginny, puis je t'emprunter un t-shirt ? S'éleva une voix nerveuse venant du haut de l'escalier. Ton fils m'a… Enfin j'en ai sur la poitrine. »

« Oh par Merlin… Soupira profondément Molly.

Ginny secoua sa tête et étouffa un rire. « Je pense que je sais ce qui est arrivé, maman. J'arrive tout de suite Hermione ! »

Bill haussa les sourcils et sourit fièrement. « Cet enfant sait viser, je suis fier de lui. »

« Où est George ? » Se plaignit Percy.

« Yeah, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Perce. Je meurs de faim, » acquiesça Bill.

« Nous avons tous faim, Bill, » dirent Molly et Arthur à l'unisson.

« Il est supposé apporter la dinde, » rouspéta Harry à Ginny. « Que serait un Noël sans sa fameuse dinde ? »

Ginny lui caressa le dos de manière réconfortante, son fils sur les genoux.

« La nourriture n'est pas ce qui fait ou brise la magie de Noël, Harry. Mais je suis sûre que George sera là d'ici quelques minutes. James a hâte de pouvoir voir son cousin Fred. »

« Nous avons surtout hâte de voir la nourriture, » s'apitoya Ron.

« Tu n'as vraiment un esprit qui ne se borne que sur une seule chose, je vous jure… » Soupira Hermione.

Ron siffla. « Je parie que tu aimes bien que je me borne sur… » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix trainante avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« STOP ! » S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur, avant que les deux tourtereaux ne s'emballent trop.

Harry poussa un soupir de fatigue. Il avait une maison pleine de personne affamée, sans George et sans dinde. Il savait que ce Noël serait un petit peu différent de tous les autres Noël qu'ils avaient eu au Terrier, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que se soit tellement… Désastreux.

« Allez tout le monde, nous pouvons l'attendre à table. » Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Ils quittèrent le salon et s'assirent à la table à manger, qui avait été magnifiquement décorée par Ginny. Deux bouteilles de cidre aux pommes étaient posées sur la table et Hermione s'en saisit d'une.

« Ça vous dit que nous portions déjà un toast ? Pendant qu'on attend encore George ? » Suggéra-t-elle.

Tout le monde approuva vivement son idée.

« Hermione, nous ferais-tu l'honneur de porter le premier ? » Demanda Ginny, alors qu'elle faisait passer la bouteille autour de la table pour que tout le monde puisse se servir un verre.

« Avec plaisir, Ginny, » répondit-elle en jubilant. Elle leva son verre, « je porte un toast à tous ces Noël que nous aurons encore en famille, avec les Weasley et les Potter. »

Un bourdonnement d'approbation se propagea sur la table et tout le monde regarda vers Bill, qui était le suivant attendu.

« Au bébé James ! » S'exclama-t-il en levant à son tour son verre et en embrassant la tête de son neveu.

« Oh, Bill ! Tu m'as prit mon toast, » bégaya Ron. « À la famille, alors ! »

« À la famille ! »

« À notre famille ! »

L'ambiance était déjà bien animée de rire, de plaisanteries à tout va et de joie principalement, lorsque George arriva enfin. Ginny se leva pour lui ouvrir. Dans la salle à manger, Arthur était en train de porter son toast mais fut interrompu par un cri de surprise venant de l'entrée.

« À la fam… »

« MAIS… GEORGE ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! CETTE DINDE EST ENCORE VIVANTE !? »

.

.

.

**PS **: _pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Bill et Fleur ont trois enfants : Victoire, Dominique et Louis. Et Percy et Audrey ont deux enfants : Molly et Lucy. _

*** **Proverbe.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà c'est la fin... J'ai vraiment passé un joli mois à écrire et à lire ce que vous en pensiez ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous, et même à tout ceux qui lisait mais qui ne commentaient pas... __**J'aimerai beaucoup que vous me disiez quelle histoire vous avez préféré ?**__ Et s'il y en a aucune et bien dite moi celle que vous avez le moins aimé :p _

_Et sinon je voudrai surtout remercier__** cloeamy16, Minerve, Snape's Nuts, drago-mia, noominaome, Littleplume, plusieurs Guest, amelinasa, SaphiraEmeuraude, TheBeatlesHP, hajerjonas et j'en oublie sans doute**__ :s ... Parce que sans vos supers méssages qui m'ont des fois limite donné envie de pleurer (de joie), je n'aurai pas réussit à finir ça :D_

_Et je vous dit à bientôt ! _

_ApollineLucy. _

_._


End file.
